


Living In A World On Fire

by lj_todd



Series: Alpha and Omega [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 60,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks ago Oliver's life was thrown off its axis. The destruction of the Glades. His mother's arrest. His best friend nearly dying. Learning he was pregnant. He was already walking a tight line but now it's as though that line has narrowed further and is suspended high above the city he is fighting so hard to restore. Just when he thinks he's starting to get a handle on the chaos things get even crazier when a ghost reveals itself all while a new, dangerous player steps into the game. Oliver now has to struggle with running his family's company, keeping his pregnancy quiet and being the vigilante. Just how much can he take before everything comes crashing down on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to my _Arrow_ fic [As the World Comes Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/685990/chapters/1259147)

A few days after taking the pregnancy test and Oliver was woken, rather quickly and urgently, by his stomach which had been churning and rolling most of the night. Bolting out of bed he just barely made it to the bathroom, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet in time to empty his stomach. He was just spitting once more, trying to get as much of the foul taste out of his mouth as possible, when a cool, damp cloth was pressed to his forehead.

He jerked in surprise, head turning, surprised to find Raisa kneeling next to him.

"Raisa...what..."

"Was walking down the hallway and I heard you," she said, moving the cloth from his forehead to one cheek and then the other. It was only then that he realized how much he was sweating. Almost like he had a fever but besides his stomach still feeling off he felt perfectly fine. She sighed and shook her head. "You're pregnant. You should be with your Alpha."

Oliver stiffened.

"Raisa..."

"I've had four children, Oliver," she said calmly, addressing him directly with his name instead of the normally formal way she did. "And two of them were Omegas who have had children of their own. I know the smell of a pregnant Omega."

Oliver sighed, hanging his head as his stomach rolled again, threatening yet another revolt but he somehow managed to _mind over matter_ the situation. "Raisa..." he swallowed around the lump in his throat and looked her in the eye, seeing nothing but compassion and kindness. "I..."

"You are worried what people will say," she said softly, giving him a somewhat sad smile. "You worry what they will think."

He glanced away, unable to meet Raisa's gaze. Of course she knew the truth. She'd spent so much time with him, more so than any of his family. She'd probably been the one to get his father the suppressants. "I've hidden for so long," he finally whispered, looking at her again. "I just...I can't..."

Raisa cupped his chin. "You are afraid they will see you differently. You won't just be Oliver Queen anymore. You'll be Oliver Queen the Omega and that scares you. You're scared that they won't treat you the same if they know."

"How do you know that?"

"I know what it is like to fear what others will think of you because of your dynamic."

He looked at her differently then. He'd always seen her as the strong, confident Omega woman who'd helped to raise two children who were not her own. A woman who loved him as deeply as she loved her own family. He had never once thought she would have felt the same fear he did over something like dynamics. But he supposed it made sense. It might have been the 21st Century but there were still people who thought Omegas were little better than property. Breeding stock and nothing else.

"Raisa..."

"You shouldn't be afraid to be who you are," Raisa ran her hand over his hair, still smiling at him in a way that helped calm his fear. It wasn't enough to make him want to run out and scream from the rooftops that he was an Omega but it was enough to stop the small tremors in his limps. "You shouldn't be afraid to tell your Alpha."

And that gave Oliver a new reason to shake.

When he thought about telling Slade that he was pregnant it caused more nausea to roll through his system, his entire being screamed in revolt at the mere idea of telling Slade. His mind did that nasty thing where it turned against him and drug up memories he'd rather leave buried.

_It had been days since Slade had tied him up and forced him to abort their baby._

_His baby._

_God, it still hurt just thinking about it._

_He closed his eyes and curled up into a tighter ball, hand resting over his abdomen as though to feel the baby that wasn't there anymore. Tears spilled silently down his face and he choked back a sob as he tried not to imagine what his baby would have looked like. What it would have been like to hold his baby. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming in outrage, grief and pain. He'd never know any of those things. And it tore him up inside knowing that his Alpha was to blame for that._

_Part of him knew that Slade had been right, that having a baby, here, with Fyers and his men looking to kill them, would have not only been their deaths but the baby's. But that didn't stop him from blaming Slade, from hating his Alpha just a little bit. They could have discussed it first. Slade could have talked to him instead of just making the choice for him._

_When he heard sudden footsteps, caught Slade's scent, he stiffened._

_He hadn't seen much of Slade over the last couple of days._

_His Alpha would leave shortly after he woke up in the morning and never came back until he was asleep._

_So this was more than surprising._

_He listened to the steps, refusing to acknowledge his Alpha, pretending to be asleep. He stiffened unconsciously when he felt Slade kneel next to him. He tried to control his reaction, tried to remember what little training Slade had given him, to lay still as possible, but when Slade's hand brushed over his shoulder he jerked away with a hiss. "Don't touch me!" He spat over his shoulder, eyes opening but still not looking at his Alpha. "Don't ever fucking touch me again!"_

_"Kid..." Slade's voice was tense, hoarse in a way that said he'd been screaming or crying, but Oliver didn't want to care. He shoved away the instinct that told him to comfort his Alpha. He didn't want to do that. He wanted to hit Slade. To hurt him. To make him feel as hurt and alone as Oliver felt._

_"Don't! Don't call me that!" Oliver's hands clenched in fists and he fought the urge to attack Slade. It would do him any good. Even if he beat Slade senseless it wouldn't undo what had been done. "Just...Just get the hell away from me!"_

_He heard movement but continued to stare at the wall of the plane, thinking Slade was leaving, only to jerk in surprised when Slade suddenly lay behind him, arms wrapping around him in what was no doubt meant to be a comforting gesture. But it just caused his anger to turn into rage and he somehow managed to turn over, trying to shove Slade away but his Alpha just held onto him even when the shoving became Oliver beating his fists against Slade's chest._

_"Let go of me!" Oliver felt the tears falling faster down his face, felt his rage burn through him with all the intensity of a wildfire. "I hate you, you bastard! I hate you! Let go!"_

_"No."_

_It was all Slade said and he just lay there, refusing to let go and making no move to stop Oliver from beating at his chest. He just let Oliver take out his frustration, let him scream and cry until the Omega finally wore himself out, going limp against his chest, still sobbing but his hands were now clenched in the fabric of Slade's shirt, his tears soaking into the worn cotton._

_"I hate you," Oliver whispered hoarsely, closing his eyes as Slade rubbed a hand between his shoulder blades. "I hate you."_

_"I know, kid. I know."_

Oliver was brought, rudely he noted, back to the present by a sudden wave of nausea. He quickly bent back over the toilet as what little was still in his stomach rushed upwards. This was going to make things even more difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time his stomach settled enough for him to even contemplate leaving the bathroom he'd received four texts from Felicity, all about something she'd done to spiff up their space, clever code that was actually, one from Diggle, asking when he wanted to be picked up so he could actually go to their newly furnished space, and a missed called from Slade. 

He noticed the voicemail icon blinking and drew a deep breath. He had a fairly good idea why his Alpha was calling and he was pretty certain he knew what the message was going to say and he wasn't so certain if he was up to listening to it. He quickly replied to Felicity, telling her that he couldn't wait to see what she'd done to their space, and Diggle, telling him that he'd be ready in an hour.

That just left the voicemail from Slade.

_Come on now,_ he told himself all while staring at the little blinking icon. _It's just a message from Slade. Nothing bad. Just a message._

His thumb hovered over the icon for a minute, his mind at war with itself, before finally finding the will, the courage, to actually press the button and listen to the message.

_"Kid, look, I know you wanted a few days to sort shit out...and I've given you a few days...but if you don't call me back in the hour I'm coming out to that ridiculously pompous house and I'm checking on you whether you, or your snotty sister, like it."_

Oliver made a low sound as he deleted the message.

He knew Slade would do just what he'd said. And given Thea's mood over the last few days and her already intense dislike for Slade, he really didn't want to deal with the warzone that would erupt forth if his Alpha just happened to show up unannounced. Drawing a deep breath he scrolled through his contacts, reaching Slade's with a quick swipe of his thumb. He started at the name for a moment, at the bright little white letters, before giving his head a shake and hitting the call button.

It rang twice before Slade answered with a rather gruff, "Wilson."

"It's me."

"Kid," Slade's tone changed almost immediately and it would have made Oliver laugh if he wasn't so worried about his Alpha finding out about him being pregnant.

"You sound surprised."

"Didn't think you'd actually call back."

Oliver couldn't help but smile even though he knew Slade couldn't see him. "It was preferable to you storming my house and causing my sister to have a meltdown."

Slade snorted and Oliver knew the man was rolling his eyes. "You really need to..."

"Can we not have this argument again? Not now, please?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Alright, kid," his Alpha finally said and Oliver breathed a soft sigh of relief, it wasn't usually so easy to get Slade to back down. He suspected it was Slade's way of trying to keep him from stressing out even more than he already was.

"Thanks," he said softly, rubbing his hand absently over his abdomen, trying not to think about his condition and just how hard it was going to be to hide from Slade. "It's just...with all that's happened...I just can't..."

"Kid," Slade's voice was firm now, cutting him off immediately. "I get it, okay? Now's not the best time for us to hash out that old argument. Not when you're heading to club to check things out."

Oliver frowned.

"How did..."

"Felicity texted."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course she had. Over the last few weeks Felicity and Slade had grown close. If Oliver wasn't absolutely certain that Slade was his, if he doubted the bond he and the Alpha had, he might have felt jealousy. Might have felt like his friend, whom he cared deeply for, was trying to steal his Alpha. Shaking his head he shoved those thoughts away. He knew better. He knew Slade and Felicity would never betray him that way.

"I take it you'll be there?"

"I'll be around later, got some things I need to take care of first."

That caused Oliver to frown. "What things?"

"Things."

Oliver huffed. "Being avoidant doesn't exactly put my mind at ease right now."

"Can't be helped." He could tell from Slade's tone that he wouldn't be elaborating on what those things were. "It's nothing major and nothing sinister, I promise."

That made Oliver snort and roll his eyes. "Yeah, that puts my mind at ease."

"Kid..."

Whatever Slade had been about to say was interrupted when someone began beating at Oliver's door.

"OLIVER!"

Thea's voice was loud, much louder than it needed to be, and Oliver heard Slade growl through the phone. "Stop it," he snapped at his Alpha before turning towards the door. "I'm on the phone, Speedy."

"Yeah, well get your ass down stairs," Thea shouted through the door. And really, why didn't she just open it and talk to him like a normal person? Oh, right, she was an Alpha. "Some bigwig from the company is here. Said it's important."

Oliver sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there."

He listened to her retreating footsteps before returning his focus back to his conversation with Slade. "Thea needs me."

Slade grunted. "I heard. Is she aware she has a big..."

"Slade."

Slade chuckled and Oliver couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Alright, kid," his Alpha finally said and the warm tone, happy and more relaxed than it had been earlier, helped Oliver to relax. "I'll meet you at the club later."

"Yeah." Oliver paused as he was briefly hit with the urge to tell Slade about the pregnancy. He shook that urge off and instead simple said goodbye, listening to Slade's farewell, before hanging up.

Closing his eyes he tried to ignore the part of him that was demanding he call his Alpha back. The part that was freaking out over being pregnant and his mate not knowing. He managed to push that part of him to the back of his mind as he tucked his phone into his pocket and grabbed his jacket. He had enough to worry about right now without having some sort of break down over his concerns about Slade and the Alpha's reaction to him being pregnant. He'd deal with that when it became a bigger issue. Right now it was put to the back burner. Where, hopefully, it would stay until Oliver decided otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Slade sat for a few minutes after ending the call with Oliver.

Something had been off.

Something in Oliver's voice.

It was subtle, most would have missed it, but he was Oliver's Alpha. He'd spent years, mostly one-on-one contact, with the younger man. He'd learned how to read his Omega and even if he wasn't able to see Oliver he knew how to gauge the younger man's emotional state just from his voice. And something was definitely not right and it wasn't just because of the recent shit storm that had over taken Oliver's life.

He knew if he pressed the issue Oliver would just pull away from him. It had taken a bit of work over the last few weeks to earn even the sliver of trust his Omega now had in him. He wasn't about to throw that away over the feeling that something was going on. No matter that his instincts had yet to steer him wrong. In this situation, in any situation involving Oliver, he wasn't going to listen solely to his instincts. He'd done that before and it had nearly cost him his mate.

With a sigh he quickly dialled a number and waited for the call to be answered.

"It's been a while, my friend."

The voice, smooth and smoky as whiskey, made Slade grind his teeth as the instinct to submit washed over him. He was an Alpha. He submitted to no one.

"This isn't a social call."

"I gathered as such. Why are you calling?"

"I've got some information I think you might want to check out."

"And that would be?"

"Malcolm Merlyn."

A soft huff of breath, either annoyance or amusement, but Slade couldn't be certain.

"The man is dead," came the swift and certain reply. "The reports are very clear on that."

Slade couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I think you may want to dig a little deeper into that."

There was a pause and Slade could all but hear the gears in the other mans head turning. "And why would I do that?"

"Have your people located the body?"

There was another pause of silence.

"What do you know?"

That made Slade grin. Seemed his friend didn't know as much as he liked to think.

"I know the body wasn't taken by police or private sources. I know that just because the vigilante of Starling City put an arrow in Merlyn's chest doesn't mean shit."

"You think Merlyn is still alive."

"I think it's worth looking into. Don't you?"

"My sources are quite certain that Merlyn is dead."

Slade ground his teeth again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I know what the underworld is saying, if anyone wants to completely believe it it's me, but I don't like that the body just up and vanished."

"Merlyn most likely had a plan in place if something like that had happened."

Slade realized that nothing he said would make the man believe that there was a chance that Malcolm Merlyn was still alive. He made a low sound and rubbed his hand over his face. "Alright, fine, believe what you want," he growled as he shook his head. "Don't come crying to me."

"Mind your tone with me, Wilson."

The warning was clear, though the man's tone had not changed. Slade grit his teeth and silently reminded himself why it was important he not piss the man off.

"If that is all, Wilson?"

"Yeah."

The line went dead and he tossed the phone down on the bed as he turned and crossed the room, tapping a key on his laptop and accessing the security footage from the rooftop where Oliver had fought and, supposedly, killed Malcolm Merlyn. He watched the fight, watched Oliver stab Merlyn with the arrow, and watched as Oliver ran from the scene, ran for the Glades to try and protect those he cared about. He kept watching until the screen flickered, going dark for roughly fifteen seconds before coming back. 

Merlyn's body no longer laying on the rooftop.

He didn't care what his so called friend had said. There was a chance, however slim, that Merlyn was alive. And if that were the case the man was a threat. Drawing a deep breath he quickly retrieved his phone and dialled a number he rarely used. There were three rings before the call was answered with a rather harsh, "The fuck do you want?"

"Got a job for you."

"Thanks but no. Last time I helped you with shit I nearly got blown up."

"You won't be in the field this time."

There was a derivative snort. "I'm calling bullshit."

"I just need a bit of research done."

"Do it your damn self then."

Slade pinched the bridge of his nose and reminded himself that, mouthy brat or not, he need the help and as such he couldn't kill the little shit for mouthing off at him like that.

"Can't."

"Can't or fucking won't?"

"I'm under more scrutiny here than will allow for the research I need done."

There was nothing for a moment and then a sigh.

"The fuck do I always get roped into doing your fucking dirty work?"

"Because deep down you..."

"If you say _love you_ I'll fucking gut you the next time you're in Melbourne."

He chuckled. "Duly noted. I need you to find anything you can about Malcolm Merlyn."

"Guy who caused an earthquake in Starling?"

"Yeah."

"Ain't he dead?" Slade made a low sound and he could almost see the little shit smirk. "You don't think he's dead do you?"

"Are you going to help me out or not?"

A snort and then an exaggerated sigh.

"I'll see what I can find and get back to you."

"Thank you."

"Whatever, you owe me, asshole."

The call ended abruptly and Slade glared at his phone for a moment before tucking it into his pocket. And he thought Oliver gave him grief.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Diggle made it to the house to get him, Oliver was in a worse mood than he had been when he'd woken up. Diggle noticed immediately and, though he said nothing, Oliver saw the way his friend glanced at him. Saw the concern in those dark eyes. His friend waited until they were in the car before broaching the subject. 

"So you want to talk about whatever has you riled up?"

Oliver sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Apparently, because of my mother's involvement in Merlyn's plan to destroy the Glades, the company has taken a major hit and now there's someone attempting to take over."

"Any idea on the who?"

"A woman named Isabel Rochev."

Diggle gave a small nod. "I take it that Felicity is going to be searching for information on Miss Rochev?"

Oliver nodded even as he texted Felicity, asking her to begin the research as soon as she could, before resting his head back against the seat. His day was certainly taking a turn for the worse. "I need all the ammunition I can get because I'm not certain how I'm going to be able to keep my company. I don't have the money to buy the shares."

Diggle frowned.

"Couldn't Slade..."

"Don't." Oliver shook his head. He would not be one of those Omegas who let their Alpha fight for them. He was stronger than that. "Don't even say it, Digg."

"The two of you really do have some issues, huh?"

Oliver sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "That's one way of putting it," he said simply, which made Diggle give him one of those searching looks, but thankfully the man didn't press the subject.

Closing his eyes, Oliver tipped his head back against the seat once more, trying to ignore that nagging little voice in the back of his mind that was continuously, and repeatedly, listing all the ways his life was slowly circling the drain. The primary of which was his pregnancy and him attempting to keep it from Slade. He still wasn't certain how that was going to work. Eventually he would show. And even before that his scent would change. It was possible that his scent blocker might mask the smell of pregnant Omega but he couldn't very well go around wearing it all the time. That would make Slade, and most everyone else, suspicious.

Sighing heavily he rested his hand against his abdomen.

As if his life was not already a complicated mess.

_**oOoOoOo** _

After reaching the club and heading down stairs, Oliver's stomach was rolling again and he had to draw several deep breaths, willing down the nausea. "Felicity," he called out, spotting her at the computers, only to stop and look around the room, taking in the changes she had made. How she'd improved the layout and cases for his gear. How the computers were more advanced than the ones he'd had before. "Whoa..."

Felicity grinned and all but bounced over to where he stood. "I know, right? I managed to get all the stuff through an offshore account of one of the thugs you took down a few months ago. Completely untraceable."

Oliver barely nodded, still taking in the room, as Felicity caught his arm and led him around, explaining the various changes she'd made. The one that was most interesting to him was the dark green, nearly black, bow. He picked it up, testing the weight of the bow and then the draw weight. It was perfect. Obviously matched to him. Felicity had truly outdone herself in this.

"It's a Oneida Kestrel," Felicity explained with a happy smile, watching him as he examined his new weapon. "It has redesigned cam with incorporated draw stop, machined riser, engineered structural composite outboard limbs, Gordon glass power limbs and I found a bow fabricator who designed the specials rests and extra bits."

A small smile spread across Oliver's face as he grabbed an arrow, nocked it to the bow, drew the string and loosed it. It slammed into the far wall and his smile widened. The bow was stunning and the function of it was perfect. He saw Felicity practically bouncing on the spot as he turned to her. "This," he said as he returned the bow to its case. "Is amazing."

Felicity giggled. "Figured you'd like it," she said as she looked at Diggle. "I told you he'd like it."

Oliver heard Diggle chuckle but before he could turn and look at his friend, Felicity was grabbing a tablet from a nearby table. "And," she said, continuing without missing a beat, showing just how skilled she was at this sort of thing. "I've gotten you some of that information you wanted on Isabel Rochev."

Oliver took the tablet, scrolling through the rather short entry. His smile faded and a frown quickly took its place as he looked at Felicity again. "Is this everything?"

"It's what I've found so far," she explained as she moved back to the computers, perching delicately in her chair. "I mean, this Rochev chick is seriously connected and one hell of a business woman. When they coined the term _hostile takeover_ it was most definitely meant for this woman. She's never lost a company that she's wanted."

"Personal life? Anything we can use to exploit her and prevent her takeover of Queen Consolidated?"

Felicity shook her head. "I'm still digging into that."

Before Oliver could press the importance of finding something, anything on Isabel Rochev, a low whistle of surprise drew his focus to the stairs. He watched Slade step off the stairs. "This is certainly a change," his Alpha said, looking around with keen eyes and interest. "Lot better than the plane on the island, eh, kid?"

Oliver couldn't help the way he smirked as Slade walked to one of the cases, pausing as he took in the contents before his dark eyes found Felicity, who was watching closely, an eyebrow lifted even as the Alpha smirked. "Swords, huh?"

Felicity gave one of her million watt smiles.

"You said you preferred swords over guns or other weaponry."

"Stainless steel?"

Felicity shook her head. "Damascus. Custom made. The weight should be right and if not...well...I can always have some more made."

"Very nice." Slade was grinning his _I like swords_ grin now and Oliver almost laughed as he returned his bow to its case.

"Felicity," Oliver spoke and drew his fellow Omega's attention back to him. "About Miss Rochev..."

"I have four different searches running now," she said quickly, waving her hand in a way that meant no matter how much he pushed there wouldn't be any answers until she found something. "If there is any dirt on Miss Isabel Rochev I will find it and you will know the moment I do."

Oliver started to open his mouth, ready to say something, but was cut off by Slade.

"I might be able to help with that."

Everyone looked at the Alpha.

"Really?" 

Felicity sound a bit sceptical and Oliver frowned for a moment before he remembered that Slade had been military and then ASIS, he probably still had contacts all over the world.

Slade gave a nod to Felicity. "I've got some...friends...who owe me a few favours. I'll put a few calls in and see what they turn up."

Felicity looked at Oliver then, searching for his approval and he nodded quickly. Any help with the Rochev issue would be best. He needed to know how to fight this woman and keep her from stealing his family's company.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Oliver arrived at Queen Consolidated to confront the whole _takeover_ situation, he was trying to appear more confident than he felt.

He was about to face Isabel Rochev, the woman who was trying to steal his family's company, the company his father had built and had intended as a legacy for his children and their children for generations to come. He couldn't, wouldn't, let her. He had to find a way to save that which his father had built.

Swallowing passed the lump in his throat he silently went over everything Felicity had been able to find in time for this meeting.

Isabel Rochev was the vice president of acquisitions at Stellmoor International and she had already managed to purchase forty-five percent of the company shares for Queen Consolidated. Meaning all she needed was another ten percent and she would take the company.

As Diggle pulled the car into the parking garage of Queen Consolidated Oliver felt his stomach roll. Both with stress of the situation and from...the other thing that he was going to do his damn best not to think about until after he found a way to save his failing company. He drew a deep breath, trying to calm his stomach, just as a hand rested on his thigh, fingers squeezing in a comforting and reassuring gesture.

"It's going to be fine, kid," Slade said, giving him one of those _I know better than you so just accept it_ looks that he'd seen so many times on the island.

"You don't know that." Oliver looked at his Alpha, all decked out in a black suit and matching tie, looking every bit a businessman and not the lethal soldier he knew Slade to be. "And, quickly remind me, why are you here again?"

"Given that half the city is calling your mother a murderer, kid, I think it's best you had an extra bodyguard."

Oliver made a low sound. "I don't need..."

"There have been threats, Oliver," Diggle said quickly parking the car and looking back at Oliver. "And I'm willing to bet if you tried to walk through the mob of people out front someone would make an attempt. Having additional protection makes sense. People will expect it. Plus, you try telling your Alpha that he's not aloud to keep an eye on you when there are genuine threats, see how well that goes."

Slade grinned a bit. "Sounds like you've had experience on that front."

Diggle said nothing, just looked at Oliver. "Trust me, Oliver, it'll give the right impression. Plus, you won't end up with a hundred texts and phone calls because you're Alpha is freaking out."

Oliver looked from his friend to his Alpha. He saw their determination and knew nothing he said would convince either of them that this really wasn't necessary. He sighed deeply and rubbed a hand over his face. "Fine," he finally relented, refusing to look at the smug look on Slade's face. "If it keeps you from pulling your hair out then...fine. Now, can we get this over with?"

Slade and Diggle both nodded and, almost like a unit, they all climbed from the car at the same time. Standing there for a moment, Oliver straightened his suit jacket and glanced at his Alpha, who looked striking and intimidating and for a moment all Oliver wanted to do was grab Slade, take him home and lock them in his room for the rest of the day and have his Alpha fuck him silly. Shaking his head, to dislodge that thought and to put his mind back on track, he turned and headed for the elevator, not surprised when Diggle and Slade followed close behind like shadows.

Once they were on the top floor, Oliver drew a deep breath, watching the doors slide open before making certain his face was a mask before stepping out into the hallway, Slade flanking him to the right while Diggle stepped to the left. Felicity was waiting for them at the door to the office. She looked nervous and afraid and a bit pissed off all at the same time. Obviously her playing happy hostess to the people trying to steel the company she worked for did not sit well with her.

"They're in the conference room," she softly, giving Oliver a look that clearly said _things are not going to go well_ , before glancing from Diggle to Slade, clearly gauging the situation before nodding slightly, stepping to the side just enough for Oliver to walk by her.

With quick steps Oliver entered the conference room, finding three people, none of them with Queen Consolidated, seated at the table. A woman, brunette and rather pretty, wearing a vibrant red dress stood immediately, extending her hand in greeting. "Isabel Rochev," she said, voice even and steady, clearly used to business introductions.

"Oliver Queen." Oliver shook her hand politely. "Sorry I'm late."

"For this meeting," Isabel asked with a slightly condesending smirk. "Or a career in business?"

Oliver stepped back, and gave her a somewhat unimpressed look. "I didn't realize hostile takeovers were filled with so much hostility," he said as he moved towards his chair, taking note of the way Slade watched Isabel, clearly gauging the woman and calculating the odds of her being a threat of any kind besides being the woman who was attempting to steel Oliver's company.

"Not at all," Isabel replied, still sounding very in control of the situation. "I'm actually in quite a good mood."

As they took their seats Oliver couldn't help but leap on that one. "Really? So destroying companies agrees with you?"

"Winning, agrees with me."

Oliver gave her a cold look.

"You haven't won yet." He wasn't going to lose his father's company without a fight. Even Isabel had to realize that.

She gave a small smile, as though she found him amusing, and he quickly, descretely, scented her. _Beta_ , his senses told him but there was something about her, the way she glanced at Slade and then looked quickly away from him, the way she held herself, that made him suspect otherwise. She was a strong, confident woman, he would acknowledge that. But there was something about her that made the scent of her dynamic seem immediately wrong.

"Since you majored in dropping out of college," Isabel said firmly, giving Oliver another of those half hidden, condescending looks. "Let me put this in terms that are easy for you to understand."

Oliver saw the way Slade stiffened, completely unnoticeable to the business people at the table, and he knew that his Alpha did not care for the way Isabel had just spoken to him.

"You control forty-five percent of Queen Consolidated stock," Isabel pressed on, completely in her element as a well experienced business woman. "I control forty-five percent, leaving ten percent outstanding, but in two days the board will release the final ten percent."

"And I'll buy it before you do," Oliver said firmly even though he knew he couldn't.

"With what money?" Clearly Isabel had done her homework. "I doubt your trust fund is that large. And no investor will go near the company that built the machine that destroyed half the city."

Oliver looked away from her then, thoughts, images, of Tommy, hurt and trapped in the building in the Glades, flashed through his mind as he momentarily caught Slade's gaze, seeing the knowing way his Alpha looked at him. Slade knew he was thinking of Tommy. 

"Companies rise and fall, Mr Queen," Isabel pressed on, the look on her face now slightly sympathetic. "Your company has fallen."

Before Oliver could respond three men entered the room from the opposite end, each one dressed in dark clothes with hoods and masks, carrying guns.

"Oliver Queen," the one in the middle, the one carrying an assault rifle, snarled through his mask. "You have failed this city."


	6. Chapter 6

Everything that happened after the gunmen burst into the room happened in a blur.

But Oliver clearly remembered getting Miss Rochev out of the room as gunfire erupted all around them, hearing Slade shout his name when he shielded Felicity after she struck one of the gunmen, who'd been reaching out to grab him. He also remembered falling through a window while holding onto Felicity and a cord for one of the window blinds before crashing through one of the windows a few floors below.

His immediate reaction after slamming into the floor, besides looking at Felicity to ensure she was alright, was to wrap an arm around his midsection, instinct screaming at him to protect his baby, screaming that he needed to be with his Alpha where it was safe. Thankfully logic won out and he managed to keep himself from running right back upstairs into danger, knowing Slade would have a field day if he put himself in danger so soon after escaping it.

Instead he focused on Felicity, on getting her to her feet and making certain she was okay.

"I'm fine," she kept saying, pushing his hands away when he tried to check her arms for cuts or bullet wounds. Eventually she seemed to have enough because she snapped at him. "Oliver! I'm fine!"

He jerked a bit, meeting her gaze, finding no hint of deception and nodded. "I just..."

"It's okay, I get it," she gave a shaky smile and glanced up at the ceiling. "Think it's...safe...to go back up I mean?"

Oliver drew a deep breath and ignored the instinct screaming at him that he shouldn't, that he had to think about protecting the baby, and made a low sound. "Only one way to find out."

Once more things moved in a bit of a blur. Oliver could clearly remember the police and speaking to Miss Rochev, could remember Slade standing near him almost constantly but not touching him, clearly fighting against his own instincts until, after what felt like forever, it was just them, Diggle and Felicity in the office. Felicity dropped into one of the chairs with a low sound of disbelief while Diggle stood near her. Oliver had just started to step towards the desk when Slade grabbed hold of him.

"Slade..."

He fell silent when Slade began checking him over. The Alpha had given him a looking over earlier, when he and Felicity had first come back upstairs, but apparently it hadn't been enough. As Slade's hands roamed over him, checking for any injury, all while rumbling faintly. It reminded Oliver of their run-ins on the island with Fyers' men or the others who came after. He waited for a few minutes, quickly realizing why Felicity had become frustrated with him downstairs, and reached out to grab Slade's hands.

His Alpha growled in protest and started to pull away but Oliver wouldn't let him.

"I'm fine," he said softly, but Slade either didn't hear him or didn't care because he yanked his hands from Oliver's and started to continue to check him.

Growling himself, Oliver reached up, cupping his Alpha's face in his hands and forcing the older man to meet his gaze. "I am fine," he said again, firmer this time, ignoring the way Slade's hands clenched against his sides. "A little banged up but no worse for wear."

"You could have..."

Oliver shook his head. "We agreed a long time ago not to play that game, remember?"

Slade grunted and quickly pressed his face into Oliver's neck, inhaling deeply, scenting his mate out of instinct and habit. He frowned as he noticed something he hadn't earlier. Something just below the Beta spray but too faint to pick out. Slowly lifting his head, not wanting Oliver to grow suspicious he inhaled again, drawing in more of Oliver's scent, both those disgusting chemicals and the natural scent of his Omega, and trying to sort through them to figure out what he'd scented.

"Alright, kid," he said gruffly, hands slowly falling away from Oliver's sides. "Alright."

Oliver nodded before looking at his friends. "So, our copycat vigilantes."

"Told you it was getting bad out there," Felicity quipped from her seat, ignoring the way Diggle looked at her. Oliver knew she had a point. He hadn't worn the hood or gone out since the night half the Glades had been destroyed. He just didn't know how to do it any more. "I know...I know you said before, after Tommy got hurt, that you couldn't be the same as before. Couldn't be the killer. But...But you don't have to be, Oliver. You don't have to kill to save the city. To save people."

He made a low sound and shook his head. "On the island..."

"On the island it was kill or be killed," Slade interjected as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We never had a choice because there wasn't one. But, kid, you've got choices now. And not to mention three pretty damn good game changers at your disposal."

Oliver looked at his Alpha, seeing the determination in those dark eyes, and then he looked at Digge and Felicity. All three were clearly set on continuing to help him with his self-appointed mission. Drawing a deep breath he finally nodded. "Alright."

Felicity grinned and nodded while Diggle and Slade merely looked satisfied.

Oliver wasn't completely certain how things would work, how he could still protect the people of Starling City without killing but if his friends and his Alpha were confident that it could be done then he was going to damn well try.

After convincing Slade that he would be fine on his own for a while, Oliver found himself sitting at his desk, his Alpha and Diggle having disappeared to go speak to the building's security teams, staring at the broken window he and Felicity had fallen through. Felicity hadn't moved from her seat, watching him closely, though he couldn't figure out why. Just as he decided to ask her if something was wrong she spoke.

"Hey, after we crash landed downstairs...umm...I noticed something...odd. About you." She seemed to realize how that sounded and quickly continued. "Not _odd_ bad or anything...just...you know...something I've never noticed before. And I mean, normally I wouldn't ask since it's none of my business, but Slade hasn't said anything and he's not acting possessive...at least no more than usual and..."

"Felicity." His voice was stern and she ceased babbling immediately. "Is there an actually question you wanted to ask?"

He suspected he knew what she was talking about. She was an Omega too after all and would notice little things like him shielding his abdomen after their fall. She would probably pick up on his scent change even faster than Slade would. Hopefully though, if she did piece things together, she wouldn't accidentally let the cat out of the bag.

She gave him a bit of a sheepish look before asking "Are you pregnant?"

Oliver closed his eyes and felt his hand unconsciously tighten around the arm of the chair. "I..."

"Because the way you acted downstairs kindda suggests that you are. I mean...you had this look on your face...one I saw when my mom was pregnant with my little brother and I just..."

"Felicity."

She stopped talking again and he opened his eyes, meeting her gaze head on, seeing nothing but concern in her eyes.

"I..." He paused, swallowing around the sudden and unexpected lump in his throat. "I'm not pregnant."

She blinked and gave him a look that clearly said _yeah, right_ but when she opened her way to say something he quickly cut her off.

"I. Am. _Not_. Pregnant." He gave her a look, cold and unyielding. "Do you understand?"

She studied him in silence for a moment, one of those looks she'd given him back after she'd first learned his secret, it was one that said she was trying to figure out just who he was trying to bullshit, her or himself. After a minute or so she gave a small nod. "Okay, Oliver," she said, frowning slightly and clearly not happy with the outcome of their conversation but willing to go along with him. For now at least. "Not pregnant. Right."

He nodded and looked out the windows, waiting for Diggle and Slade to return, knowing that keeping the fact that he was pregnant a secret had just gotten more complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

Time seemed to blur together after that.

There was Thea's kidnapping at the hands of the man who'd attacked at Queen Consolidated. Once he'd located them he had made the choice not to kill them. He could have. Easily. But he remembered a conversation he'd had with Tommy, after the destruction of the Glades, when he'd called himself a killer and Tommy had snapped at him, told him he wasn't. That he didn't have to kill to protect the city. Tommy had believed that much in him that it gave him the strength, the conviction, not to kill. He'd beaten them senseless, of course, and left them for Lance to take in.

Then he'd just barely managed to maintain control of his company, thanks to his mother convincing him to go to Walter Steele for help. He would suffer having Isabel Rochev as a partner so long as it meant not losing the company his father had worked so hard to build.

After that had come the Triad and their hijjacking of medical supply trucks in the Glades. This threw him back in combat against China White, who had the foresight to bring along a partner. Ben Turner, known by his codename of Bronze Tiger. Oliver had managed to take down Turner and China White who, in their previous encounters, had always managed to slip away. During all of this Oliver had met Sebastian Blood, an alderman from the Glades. It was also when he decided to recruit Roy to the team without revealing his secret as he had with Diggle and Felicity.

Then he'd risked going to Laurel, as the vigilante, trying to convince her that he wasn't the enemy, he realized that her war against the vigilante had destroyed any chance of that happening. She blamed him for what happened to Tommy. She had proven more devious than he'd thought and surprised him with the SWAT team waiting to spring, to take him down. He'd honestly thought it was the end when, remarkably, he'd been saved by the last person he'd ever expected. A female vigilante in black using sonic weaponry.

It was during the time he was looking for this new player in the game when his attention was turned to an escaped prisoner from Iron Heights. Barton Mathis, The Dollmaker, a psychotic serial killer who had been arrested by Quentin Lance. The man eventually kidnapped Laurel, intending to kill her in front of Lance, but before he could Oliver managed to stop him. During Mathis' escape the female vigilante revealed herself again, managing to kill the man with one of her eskrima sticks before disappearing.

It was only later, after managing to capture the woman, did he learn for certain who she was. Sara Lance. Laurel's Beta sister. Together they took down a gunrunning, crime lord in the Glades calling himself The Mayor and then Oliver had helped her with an assassin sent by the League of Assassins, a group that Sara had apparently been a part of for a long time and they were not thrilled that she had just up and left. Oliver had offered to help her, to keep her safe, but she had been insistent about leaving. But before she could leave Starling City more assassins had arrived and targeted her father. To protect him she had no choice but to reveal herself to him. Once the assassins were dealt with, one left alive to carry Sara's message back to the League's leader, Ra's al Ghul. Despite Lance's pleading, Sara refused to remain in the city, knowing she had to run, to keep running to protect her family. So she had left.

Following that, Diggle had approached Oliver about saving his ex-wife, who had been hunting Floyd Lawton, from a Russian prison. Using his connections in the Bratva, and a cover of visiting Queen Consolidated's offices in Russian, Oliver helped Diggle break into the prison, get Lyla Michaels and Lawton out. Despite wanting revenge on Lawton for killing his brother, Diggle proved to be a good man, the man Oliver knew him to be, and let the hired killer go. But Lawton had told Diggle that killing Andy hadn't been a mistake. It was the job. That the alias his client had used was H.I.V.E.

Returning to Starling City he went to the club, the hideout below, thankful that Thea, who'd taken over running the club during his lack of interest and need to be more involved with Queen Consolidated, hadn't discovered the area. He was really not up to dealing with his sister should she discover his secret. He was alone for a little while, barely an hour, before Slade came down the stairs.

"You know, with training, your sister would make a fairly good asset."

Oliver frowned, pausing in his assault on the training dummy, as he turned to look at his Alpha. "What?"

"Little biter nearly had me before I noticed her."

Oliver snorted. "Give you a scolding about not being glued to my side did she?"

Ever since her kidnapping Thea had gone all _protective Alpha_ and had actually approved of Slade being his second _bodyguard_ , though the two still didn't get along at all.

It was Slade's turn to snort. "More like trying to find out if I was still chasing your ass." Oliver raised an eyebrow and Slade shrugged. "Her words."

"How'd you get away from her?"

"That boy she's been dating walked by."

Oliver's frown deepened but he went back to his workout, thankful to be able to multitask, despite what everyone might think. "And that was enough to get her to back off? Roy walking by?"

A deep chuckle from Slade drew Oliver's gaze for a moment.

"Her tough little Beta needs to invest in a better spray."

Oliver missed his strike, bodily slamming himself into the dummy, before he turned to face his Alpha, who stood just a few feet away. "Roy's an Omega."

Slade nodded with a grin. "I'd say he's just going into his heat, given how your sister chased after him."

Oliver blinked, leaning back against the dummy. "Huh." He had not seen that coming. Roy had always smelled like a Beta, had exuded enough hostility to possibly pass as an Alpha, so it was surprising to learn the truth of his dynamic. Though he supposed in a way it made sense. Growing up in the Glades as an Omega couldn't have been easy and Roy had no doubt learned early in life that he had to hide in order to best protect himself.

"Guess your not the only one keeping secrets."

Oliver shot Slade a look. It had been days since they last argued about him hiding his dynamic, an argument that had only ended because Felicity had stepped into it and telling them to both group up, pull their heads from their asses and act like adults.

"Guess not," he said as he stood straight, heading towards the table where he'd left a bottle of water, refusing to rise to the bait. Turning around he wasn't surprised that Slade was frowning, clearly he hadn't been expecting Oliver's calm, level headed response. It made him smirk a bit to know he'd managed to surprise his Alpha. Leaning back so his weight rested against the table he took a long drink from the bottle, wondering if he should talk to Thea about Roy or not. The old him wouldn't have hesitated in egging Thea on in having a relationship with the angry little Omega but he wasn't that same stupid kid any more. Thea might be an Alpha but she was still little more than a kid herself and the last thing she needed was to get knocked up...or rather get Roy knocked up.

He was pulled quickly from his thoughts by a hand cupping his cheek.

Blinking he found himself looking Slade in the eye.

"What?"

Slade made a low sound, thumb rubbing over the skin below Oliver's eye.

"You had this look," his Alpha said, voice deeper than it had been minutes earlier. "Like you were trying to decide if you wanted to hurt someone or not."

Oliver couldn't help but snort. "More like trying to figure out if I should talk to Thea or not."

"I don't have sisters but I can tell you that that's a bad idea."

Oliver hummed, not wanting to admit the man had an excellent point. It was not a conversation that he really wanted to have. It would most likely end in Thea being furious with him and going on a mini rampage of sorts. His expression must have given some sort of answer that indicated that he planned on talking to Thea regardless of what Slade had said because between one heartbeat and the next the Alpha had moved closer and he was pressing openmouthed kisses along the skin of Oliver's throat. Oliver made a low sound as he instinctively tipped his head back to give Slade more access, the Alpha's hand sliding up into his hair, grasping it as best he could given its length. Clearly this was all meant to distract him from his imagined plan and it had to be the pregnancy hormones playing with his head because instead of correcting the Alpha he merely let out another low sound and arched his body closer to Slade's.

"Slade..." Oliver's words were cut off when he groaned, his water bottle falling from his grasp, Slade nipping as the underside of his jaw, licking over the stinging skin.

It had been weeks since they'd last been intimate. The day Slade had knotted him. The day Slade had gotten him pregnant.

That thought, the thought of being pregnant and trying to keep it from Slade, should have been like a bucket of ice water to his system, but all it did was make Oliver groan again and grab at Slade's shoulders as he tried to rock his hips against his Alpha. Slade, clearly taking the movement as permission to continue, suddenly released his hold on Oliver's hair only to grasp him by the hips and lift him up to sit on the table. It caused a shift in their height difference, not that it stopped Slade, who merely grabbed the hem of Oliver's t-shirt and yanked it upwards, forcing the Omega to lift his arms in order to get rid of the shirt.

Once the t-shirt was gone Slade wasted no time. He dipped his head down, hands running up and down Oliver's sides, fingers tracing familiar skin and scars, and licked a path up Oliver's chest, making the Omega quiver. The Alpha rumbled as his mouth closed over one of Oliver's nipples, worrying it with lips and teeth until Oliver was arching into him, hands scrambling over Slade's back, one tangling in his hair as he flicked his tongue over the now hard nub.

Oliver's eyes closed as a moan fell from his lips, hips rocking, seeking friction, needing more than teasing play.

Thankfully his Alpha seemed in no mood for drug out foreplay because one of his hands was quickly at Oliver's fly, familiarity and skill allowing him to pop the button and slide the zipper down in quick, easy movements. Oliver's hips bucked wildly when Slade's hand slid into his pants, palming his cock through the fabric of his boxers. If he hadn't already been rock hard that certainly would have done it. He hissed when Slade tugged his cock free, the chill of the air sending shivers running over his entire body and he looked down at his Alpha as Slade fisted his cock, giving a few light tugs that had him gasping and arching towards the man.

Slade grinned. "Been a while, huh," he mused as he lean up to nuzzle as Oliver's neck, still stroke the Omega's cock, enjoying the way Oliver twitched and squirmed. "Bet you're itching for it now."

Oliver made a low sound and had just slumped back against the table, hips rocking into every stroke of Slade's hand when the chirp of a cell phone broke the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Slade growled and Oliver made a low sound of disbelief.

When the Alpha started to pull away Oliver, surprisingly, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back down until their bodies were flush. "Leave it," he murmured, pressing kiss after kiss to Slade's mouth. He was surprised by his words. Normally he was the first to pull away in this sort of situation but right now he was wound up and wanted his Alpha's full attention. Hell, he just plain wanted his Alpha. Part of his mind, the still somewhat rational part, screamed that this was part of the pregnancy, it was his Omega instincts trying to reconnect with his Alpha for the sake of the child he was carrying, but he paid no heed. All he knew was that he wanted his Alpha and he wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Kid..." Slade drew back slightly, hands gripping Oliver's hips now, tight enough that there would be bruises. "It could be..."

"Please." Apparently hormonal, needy Oliver was not above begging. "Slade, please, just...just leave it. Please? I need you."

Slade still looked like he was about to say no and Oliver whined loudly, bucking up against the man, feeling Slade's cock, still hard, against his thigh. He managed to pull Slade back down, their bodies aligning and drawing a soft yet high pitched keen from Oliver.

"Slade, please, please I need you. I _need_ my Alpha. Please."

The Alpha didn’t say anything, though. Just growled. Breathe hot and shaking on Oliver’s ear, stubble scraping his neck. Things after that seemed to blur a little bit because the next thing Oliver was clearly aware of he was naked and being bent over the table, Slade, also naked, fitted neatly, perfectly, against his back, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses along his shoulders, two slicked-up fingers shoved inside his hole, pushing and stretching, and Oliver keened, bucking back. Then the fingers were replaced by the pressure of a cock, and Oliver couldn't hold back a moan as Slade finally pushed into him. His Alpha didn't stop pressing in until he bottomed out and Oliver whined as he looked over his shoulder, eyes made darker by desire and need.

"Slade..." Oliver gasped when Slade rocked his hips, just enough to nudge against the Omega's prostate, making him cry out as pleasure shot through him like liquid fire.

Slade’s fingers dug into Oliver’s hips, and he slid out almost entirely, leaving just the tip of his dick inside until Oliver let out an incoherent array of pleas and whimpers. Then slammed back in so hard that Oliver was pushed across the smooth surface of the table, forcing him to scramble, to grab the edge of the table to steady himself as he cried out with the unexpected force. Slade pulled out, did it again, his hips slapping hard against his Omega. Deep growls of satisfaction rumbling up from the Alpha's chest.

Oliver gasped when Slade suddenly pulled him up, away from the table, arm wrapped up and around his chest, holding him in place as his Alpha continued to pound into him.

Normally the height difference, the few slight inches Oliver had over Slade, was an annoyance. One having to dip down a bit or the other stretching up. But this, right now, this was one of those rare times when it was it was absolutely wonderful. Slade, despite being shorter, used Oliver's height to his advantage, used the Omega for leverage in continuing his nearly aggressive fucking. It made Oliver whine and press back, hips angling so the head of Slade's cock slammed into his prostate with ever thrust. His Alpha growled in response, arm tightening around his chest while the other wrapped, possessively, around his cock, jacking him in nearly perfect time with those powerful thrusts.

"Mine," Slade growled, nipping sharply at the back of Oliver's neck, at the mark claiming Oliver as his, his hand on Oliver's shoulder tightening. "You're mine, kid. Always mine."

Oliver couldn't seem to find his voice but he whined as he nodded, trying to make Slade understand that he agreed with him. That he understood who he belonged to. All he wanted was more of this. More of Slade’s smell enveloping him, his stubble worrying the skin of his neck, Slade’s cock fucking him open. He could feel his body tensing, the familiar heat in his gut, the feeling like a spring coiled too tightly, and he dropped his head down, teeth scraping over the back of Slade's hand, trying to silently tell his Alpha he was about to come.

Slade chuckled, breath ghosting over Oliver's ear, clearly having gotten the message.

"Come for me, kid," he said, and moved his hand up and down the length of Oliver’s shaft, tight and fast. "Show me how good it feels. Show me how much you enjoy it."

Oliver came before he even knew what was happening, as if he followed his Alpha’s order, pumping into Slade's fist with a sharp cry. Body tensing and relaxing in sharp, rapid successions, pleasure flooding him like a strike of lightning.

Slade groaned and shuddered, his teeth scraped over Oliver's shoulder, hips slamming upwards a half dozen more times, his grip on Oliver's shoulder tightening to the point of being painful and, with a sharp, powerful thrust that had Oliver rocking up onto his toes and crying out at the sensory overload, he spilled into the Omega. Chuck shivered as the Alpha's cock pulsed inside him, filling him up, and he mewled when Slade's teeth clamped firmly over the mark on his neck, reasserting his claim, hand gripping his shoulder so tightly that he could feel the bones shift, a sudden reminder, through the haze of pleasure, of what his Alpha was capable of.

Though Slade didn't knot, he didn't immediately pull out, instead he held Oliver upright, though Oliver felt the Alpha's legs shake.

After a few minutes Slade slowly drew back, making a low sound as his cock slipped free, a tiny trickle of come leaking from Oliver's hole and he couldn't help the bloom of possessive pride at the sight. "That was..." he panted as Oliver slowly turned, slumping back against the table, his Omega looked practically glowing.

Before he could find the words, whatever words those would have been, a loud, surprised shriek filled the air.

"Oh! My! God! Clothes, people! Clothes!"

Oliver immediately scrambled for his pants, Slade took a slightly more leisurely pace, all while glancing briefly towards the stairs, finding Felicity with her back to them, waving her tablet through the air as though trying to erase what she'd seen.

"We are so putting up a warning sign or...or something, because that is _not_ something Diggle or I...especially I...need to walk in and see!" Felicity's voice was higher pitched than usual, lending proof to her discomfort. "I mean...not that it isn't nice because it is, you both look amazing and...wait...I mean...crap why'd I say that? Forget I said that! Just...Just put up a sign or something next time!"

Slade chuckled while Oliver merely grinned and shook his head. "Okay, Felicity," he said as he zipped up his jeans, giving Slade a pointed look when his Alpha didn't bother with the button of his own pants.

"Are you decent?" She threw the words over her shoulder, still making a point of not looking at them, though she was no longer waving her tablet about.

"As we'll ever be," Slade replied, ignoring Oliver's look.

Felicity sighed and peeked over her shoulder before turning around fully. "It's like having a couple of rabbits," she muttered as she hurried over to her computers. "Come to do a little system upgrades and see...that!"

Slade chuckled again while Oliver merely smiled fondly, walking over to the salmon ladder, watching as his Alpha strolled over to where Felicity was now sitting, typing away.

"You're awfully flushed," Slade teased as he leaned towards Felicity, who shot Oliver a pleading _get your Alpha under control_ look. "It couldn't have been that bad of a sight."

Felicity's gaze snapped up to the Alpha, her cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red, if that were possible, and she tried to glare at him over her glasses even as the ringing sound of Oliver proceeding with his workout filled the air. "This," she pointed at her blushing face. "Is embarrassment. Not...Not anything else! And you would know that if you...if you..." She made a low sound and suddenly scooted her chair back, looking Slade up and down all of a sudden, nose wrinkling ever so slightly. "You smell." It took all of a heartbeat for her to realize just how that sounded because she quickly made a soft, squeaking sort of sound. "Not smell as in bad smell because it's not...definitely not...it's just...well...you smell and I...it's weird and...and please go away because...just...just go away because...or go shower or...or..." She did the verbal equivalent of flailing as she looked at Oliver, eyes once again pleading with her fellow Omega.

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle as he dropped down from the ladder, landing easily on the balls of his feet. "I think what Felicity is saying is that you smell predominantly Alpha and since she's not Bonded it's a tad overpowering."

Slade chuckled but took a few steps back. "Better?"

Felicity nodded. "Thanks."

Oliver grinned, amused by their interactions and had just started another round with the salmon ladder when his phone rang. He pretended not to see the look Slade sent his way as he checked the caller id. His mother's lawyer. "Jean," he greeted her, wondering what on earth the woman was calling about.

"Oliver, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was hoping we could meet to go over some additional things for your mother's trial."

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose, before drawing a deep breath, eyes slowly opening. "Sure. I can swing by your office in, say, thirty minutes?"

"Wonderful. I'll see you then."

He ended the call and tucked his phone away.

"What's going on, kid?" Slade watched his Omega fetch his shirt and shoes.

Oliver sighed as he finished dressing, grabbing his coat before turning to his Alpha. "Mom's lawyer needs to go over some things."

Slade gave an understanding nod.

"Want me to..."

"I'll be fine."

Slade looked like he wanted to argue but he surprised Oliver by nodding. As he left Oliver told them to make certain they turned out the lights and locked up behind them, making them laugh.

Slade waited until he was certain Oliver was gone before he looked at Felicity, noticing how she was watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Something wrong, big guy?" She looked at him, turning her chair towards him. It was uncanny how she could read people when she wanted to.

The Alpha sighed, leaning his hip against the desk, eyes fixed firmly on her. "I need to talk to you," he said and the seriousness of his tone because Felicity frowned, looking at him closer, clearly studying his expression.

"About what?"

"About Oliver."


	9. Chapter 9

Slade stayed long after Felicity had left.

Their conversation had gone pretty much the way he'd thought it would.

She had agreed with his suspicions, though had been unable to confirm them, which wasn't really surprising, all things considered.

Now he had to decide what to do.

He could confront Oliver but he had a sinking feeling of how that would go.

Before he could come to any sort of decision his phone chirped.

He didn't bother looking at the id as he answered. "Wilson."

"Oi, prick."

He made a low sound, a growl threatening to bubble up.

"Take a different tone with me, boy," he growled, unable to keep his Alpha dominance from his voice.

There was silence for a moment, the world seeming to stand still for the span of a few heart beats, before the caller made a low sound. "Been a long time since you spoke to me like that."

There was none of the usual anger or sarcasm in that oh-too-familiar voice. None of the cocky little shit that Slade had come to know well over the last few years. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah," he said as he leaned back in the chair. "Sorry about that. Been a rough day. You got something for me?"

"Hmm." He could hear the clicking of keys. "I might have. I think I found your man, or at the least I found a trail to him. I'm e-mailing you an encrypted file with some still shots from a CCTV in Paris and a report from A.R.G.U.S. I think you better take a look at."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, what do you know about a Nyssa Raatko?"

Slade felt a chill roll down his spine. "Why are you asking?"

A huff and breath and then came the tone of sarcasm he normally associated with the caller. "Because she got in contact with me, duh, why the hell else would I be asking?"

"What did she want?"

"Jeez, what is this Twenty Questions? She wanted me to track someone down."

"You ask her why?"

"Do you think I don't know up from down? Think I'm some kind of dill? Is that what you just implied?" That sharp voice, previously sounding so very American, became laced with accent. Snippy little bastard was getting worked up if he was slipping bad enough to let his accent be heard. "Because while I may be blonde I ain't some bloody drongo. I got enough sense to know when not to ask questions. Asking questions gets you carked."

"And don't you ever forget that."

There was silence for a moment and then muttered cursing.

"Fuck you." The accent was gone again, hidden away as though it had never been in the first place. "What do you know about Raatko?"

"I know to stay the hell away from her and whatever she's planning."

There was a moment of silence.

A moment of hesitation.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?!"

Another moment of hesitation.

"Kid," his voice is all growl. His Alpha dominance bleeding through until it's the only detectable thing. Not the concern that is gripping his insides. Not the need to make certain the stupid fool didn't put himself in the line of fire. Again.

"I did what she asked. Made a pretty penny for my trouble."

"Fucking hell. You..."

"It's not like it's a big deal."

"Who'd she want you looking for?"

Another hesitation and Slade growled into the phone. "Who, damn it?!"

"Somebody named Ta-er al-Asfer. Raatko provided the picture and I...well...I worked my magic."

Slade felt as though he'd been kicked in the gut. Sara. The damn little shit had been sent after Sara. He drew a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his face. Brilliant. This was just brilliant. "What did you find?"

"The hell do you care?"

He growled again.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist, old man." The sound of keys clicking. "Found her in New York, tracked her to London but I lost her in Rome. Too many damn tourists. I relayed the information I'd found to Raatko and she forwarded my payment, saying it was good enough and she'd handle the rest."

Slade drew another deep breath. "Great. Just great."

There was nothing for a moment and then, "Are you a part of this? Did I just send some nut job your way?"

If Slade didn't know any better he'd have sworn that was genuine concern in the brat's voice.

"Nothing I can't handle." An utter lie. If Nyssa Raatko chased long enough and Sara came back to Starling there wasn't a lot he could do. He couldn't take Raatko out. Too many damn complications there. Too many enemies would be made. He didn't want to have to involve Oliver in this because the kid would insist on protecting Sara.

"If Miss Raatko ever contacts you again you tell her no thank you. Do you understand?"

A scoff. "The hell would I..."

"Nanda Parbat."

The silence that came over the line was deafening and Slade could nearly hear the gears turning in the brat's head. There was a soft inhale of breath. "I got it. Don't forget to check your e-mail," was grumbled before the call disconnected.

Slade pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood, tucking the phone into his pocket, he needed to head back to his apartment and check that e-mail. Maybe while he was doing that he could figure out how to best approach Oliver about what he knew, or rather suspected. He sighed and hurried on his way, needing to get to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few weeks, as his mother's trial got underway Oliver tried to maintain a strong facade, for Moira and Thea's sakes, but it was difficult to do that when he was constantly nauseous or feeling like his skin was crawl. His instincts were screaming at him that all he had to do was be with Slade. That he needed his Alpha. But he forced them down. Forced down his natural response to being pregnant. And that was something that was becoming more difficult to hide.

He was right around five months pregnant and his body was starting to show it.

His stomach was no longer smooth and muscled. It was rounding out, growing with the baby he was carrying, and he knew it wouldn't be long before somebody noticed it. There'd been a moment, right before going into the courtroom, when Thea had hugged him and immediately stepped back, her gaze dropping down, a frown on her face. He'd thought then that his secret was out but she'd merely chuckled and teasingly told Oliver that he needed to find a way to deal with his stress besides eating. He'd laughed it off but had immediately begun to wonder how it would look if he started wearing baggier clothes.

He pushed the feeling away as he sat next to his sister, listening to the opening statements, looking at his mother. She looked so calm. So at ease. Even as Adam Donner and Laurel were working so hard to get her convicted of murdering five-hundred-and-three people. His stomach rolled and he drew a deep breath through his nose, willing his body to calm, listening to the lawyers go back and forth, questioning evidence and motive.

At one point his mother looked back at him and gave a small smile, one he tried to return but he knew from the look on her face before she turned back around that he hadn't managed it. As she turned back around Oliver sighed and glanced at his sister, who was gripping Roy's hand, the young man looked just as worried as Thea. Just as worried as Oliver felt.

During a break in the trial Oliver got a call from Felicity about Diggle.

With Slade at his side he went to the club to check on his friend. Only to discover that Vertigo was back in play. That the Count had escaped. He gave the Vertigo antidote to Felicity to give to Diggle before he and Slade went back to the courthouse. Slade lingered at the back of the room as he returned to his seat next to Thea. When she gave her testimony he felt the slim chance of his mother winning this trial go out the window. He knew it was what Donner had been planning on but when the man collapsed, sick like Diggle, Oliver knew that there were suddenly more important things he needed to be doing.

He spoke to his mother before returning to the club, her decision to testify still bouncing around in his head as he walked into the room, Slade close behind, finding Diggle sitting on the table, blanket wrapped around him, shaking and still looking terrible. Finding out his cure hadn't worked, that the Count had altered Vertigo in some way, caused his anger, his need to do something about this situation, to flare brightly in his chest. Then came the video from the Count. Broadcasted to the entire city. Donner, abducted and forced into begging for Vertigo, the city held hostage to the whims of a lunatic that Oliver had been so certain would never both the city again. Felicity had begun to search for the Count's location, unable to use the signal to find him so instead she was forced to check the video frame by frame for some clue, some hint, of where the man was. She managed to discover a reflection in Donner's eye that led them to the old city archives building.

Oliver had set out, with Slade as his backup, managed to free Donner, but had been forced to retreat when it became clear that he wouldn't be able to take the Count down at the time. Too many human shields for the lunatic Beta to use. The men with rifles, who didn't care if they killed others if it meant killing him, that and Slade snarling over their comms for him to get the hell out of there.

All of that had been a day ago and now, pacing by the bench where Thea was sitting, after hearing his mother's testimony, hearing Laurel tell the entire courtroom, the entire world, of Moira's affair with Merlyn, waiting for a verdict from the jury and it was nearly too much. Slade was watching him from nearby, the Alpha leaning back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, dark eyes missing nothing. Oliver had just started to take a step towards his Alpha when Laurel came around the corner.

When he took a step towards her instead she made a low sound, shook her head and tried to flee, but he caught up with her, managing to catch her and tell her that he didn't blame her for what she'd done in the courtroom. She told him that she couldn't believe that. That no one could possibly forgive what she'd done. As she hurried off Oliver let out a deep sigh, turning back and walked over to stand next to Slade, his Alpha lightly bumped his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, kid," Slade said softly, voice deeper than normal, his accent a tad thicker. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you." He nodded towards Thea, who had stood ad walked over to the railing by the stairs. "And for Thea."

Oliver made a low sound and couldn't help but lean into Slade, needing the comfort that came from just being next to his Alpha. It meant a lot to him to hear Slade say that. He had known it, of course, knew his Alpha wouldn't abandon him or his family. But hearing the words helped. Especially when their mother's attorney appeared and explained the jury could have a verdict soon. Oliver wasn't stupid. He knew a verdict so soon was not good news. They were told to prepare for the worst and as Lauren walked away Oliver's phone buzzed. He saw Slade's glance but ignored it as he tugged the phone from his pocket.

Felicity.

Maybe she'd made some headway with finding out how the Count was dosing his victims. He excused himself and took a few steps down the hallway, not wanting Thea to overhear.

"Felicity?"

"Oliver?" The voice was definitely not Felicity's voice. It had him stilling instantly and he felt his blood turn to ice. The Count had Felicity's phone. Had Felicity. "Is it okay if I call you Oliver? Surprised to hear from me, right? Not as surprised as I was. 

You see I find this...not unattractive blonde getting all up in my business and what does she have on her? A Queen Consolidated ID badge. Now, I think to myself, why does that name ring a bell? Oliver Queen. He tried to buy off me last year, just before the Hood put me in a padded cell, _Ipso facto_ Arrow."

Oliver immediately disconnected the call, glancing briefly at Slade, who got his message loud and clear and started to follow him, only for both to stop when Thea demanded to know where they were going. Oliver quickly made up an excuse about something happening at the office that he had to deal with. Thea was obviously not thrilled, stating that the jury could be back any minute, but Oliver told her he had no choice and had to go.

He and Slade went as fast as they could to the club, Oliver grabbing his gear and changing quicker than he had in a long time, all the while he was aware of the way Slade was looking at him. "What?" He demanded as he shrugged his jacket on, glancing at Slade over his shoulder.

"You can't do this."

The finality in Slade's tone had Oliver pausing, but only for a moment. "I _have_ to." He turned to Slade, jacket still hanging open, his face a stone mask. "Felicity needs help."

"I'll go." Slade nodded towards the area that Felicity had set up for him. His own gear ready and waiting. "But not you."

Oliver shook his head. What the hell was Slade talking about? "He's expecting the Arrow. I have to..."

"No, kid. You're not going."

Oliver growled.

"You are my Alpha. Not my keeper. I'm going to save Felicity and that is the end of this conversation." 

Oliver started to take a step towards the compartment where his bow was only to be stopped when Slade suddenly moved, quicker than he ever had before, grabbing Oliver's arm in a vice like grip. "You," he snarled, eyes nearly black, body tensed in a way that said he was ready for a fight. "Are not going."

Oliver growled again, managing to pull free of Slade's hold. "I don't know what you think you are doing," he spat as he grabbed his bow, ignoring Diggle when the man said this wasn't the time for the two of them to have a spat. "But I am perfectly capable of taking the Count down. I..."

"You're fucking pregnant is what you are!" Slade's shout rang out loud and clear and from the corner of his eye Oliver saw the shock on Diggle's face. "And if you think, for one bloody fucking second, that I'm letting you go anywhere near some nutbox who likes to play with chemicals that can turn you into a blubbering mess than you are fucking mistaken, Oliver!"

Oliver felt his heart pounding against his ribs like a bird attempting to escape a cage. How did Slade know? What had given it away? Not wanting to admit that his Alpha was right, or even deal with the situation at the moment, Oliver did what he'd been doing so well for a year and a half. He tried to lie.

"I don't know what you're..."

"I'm not a fucking idiot, kid." Slade's gaze narrowed and suddenly his Alpha was crowding into his space, shoving the front of his shirt up, hand pressing against the swell of his stomach. "You kept using that damn Beta spray but like Thea's little Omega it wasn't enough. I kept catching hints of your scent, the undertones of it changing, bit by bit, and then I noticed how you moved, how you reacted to certain things. Your instincts forcing you to protect the sprog you're carrying."

Slade paused, drawing a deep breath, his eyes never leaving Oliver's. "I won't let you go out there to face a man who could kill both you and our child."

The words that came out of Oliver's mouth were not what he meant to say.

"Only you're allowed to do that, right?"

The silence, the tension, that hung in the air as Slade took a step back, looking as though Oliver had just kicked him in the balls, made Oliver feel as though someone had just stabbed him and was twisting the knife. He made a low sound and turned away from his Alpha, zipping up his jacket before picking up his quiver and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'll tell you know when I've got Felicity," he told Diggle before he left.

When he confronted the Count in his office at Queen Consolidated, Oliver knew he only had one real option. The Count was dangerous. Both to people in general and to Oliver because he knew the truth. Even before the Beta had grabbed Felicity and tried to use her as a human shield, the syringe of Vertigo poised to strike, he knew that the only way this was ending was with the Count dead. And it did. The man went crashing through a window with three arrows in him. Falling to the distant street below.

Felicity assured him she'd handle the police when they showed up, that she'd work up a cover story, before urging him to get back to the courthouse. He did as she said. Stopping at the club long enough to change and tell Diggle that Felicity was safe. He reached the courthouse just in time, Thea demanding to know where he'd went, but before he could fully explain or even attempt to explain, Lauren appeared and told them the jury was back. 

The verdict was not what he'd been prepared to hear. Acquitted of all charges.

Returning to the club he went downstairs to find Felicity and Diggle there, Diggle looking much better than he had earlier, the new cure for the Vertigo poisoning having worked wonders. He sat on the edge of a table as they discussed his mother's case, the outcome of it, Felicity telling him that Queen Consolidated was even now creating a mass production of the Vertigo vaccine. It was then that he realized something, something he hadn't noticed in his haste to get back to the courthouse earlier.

He looked around and then looked at Diggle. "Where's Slade?"

Diggle glanced at Felicity, who just looked confused and a tad curious, before he sighed. "I don't know, Oliver," he said with a shrug. "After...well...after what went down between you two he just left."

"What happened?" Felicity looked from Diggle to Oliver. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Slade didn't want Oliver going after the Count because..." Diggle stopped himself, realizing that it wasn't his place to tell Felicity that.

"He didn't want you going because you're pregnant, right?"

Oliver looked at Felicity with surprise. "How..." And then he remembered what happened as Queen Consolidated all those months ago. The gunmen and how he'd reacted. Felicity's query then about him being pregnant. "Did you tell Slade I was pregnant?"

"What?" Now Felicity looked surprised. "No! He...He asked if I'd noticed you acting strange and I...I might have told him about that day with the copycat vigilantes and...well...a few other things I noticed."

Oliver sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"So, is it true?" Felicity hesitantly asked. "Are you...you know...pregnant?"

He sighed again and nodded. "Yeah."

Felicity started to smile but then stopped, the look on her face saying she'd just remembered something, something that was probably important.

"What?" Oliver watched how she shifted from one foot to the other, biting her lip as though she wasn't sure what to say. "Felicity, what?"

"It's just...last year, after the Dodger incident..." Her hand went up, touching her neck as though clearly remembering the bomb collar. "You told me...that your Alpha...he..."

Oliver closed his eyes. He remembered what he'd told her. When he opened his eyes again he saw the concern on Felicity's face and the way Diggle looked back and forth between them. Trying to follow the conversation but completely out of the loop. "This is different," he told Felicity as he stood, knowing he should go home, be with his mother and sister, but knowing that there was somewhere else he had to be even more. "I need you to track Slade's phone. Find out where he is."

Felicity nodded and hurried off to do what he'd asked.

Diggle frowned and gave him a concerned look. "What are you going to do, Oliver?"

Oliver sighed.

"I'm going to have a long overdue talk with my Alpha."


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity managed to track Slade's phone to an apartment building downtown.

It didn't take Oliver long to get there and reach the floor where the signal from Slade's phone was coming from. Walking down the hallway he reached in his pocket and turned off his phone, not wanting to be interrupted by anyone. Part of him was telling him that he should be home, with his mother and sister, but he knew he had to talk to Slade. He and his Alpha had to work things out. Before a bigger mess was made.

Reaching the apartment he drew a deep breath and knocked.

"It's open, kid." 

Slade's deep rumbling voice sounded gruffer than Oliver had heard in a long time and he should have been surprised that his Alpha knew it was him but he knew Felicity had most likely texted Slade. Entering the apartment Oliver paused as he went to shut the door. The place was trashed. It would have concerned him if he didn't already know that Slade's temper usually resulted in such things.

Stepping around the broken things littering the floor, Oliver made his way through the apartment, finding Slade in the spacious living room. The Alpha was sitting on the edge of a table on the far side of the room. Stepping closer, but keeping some space between them, Oliver looked at his Alpha, seeing the way Slade's hands were clenched into fists, saw the tension in the man's body and while part of him wanted to comfort his Alpha he held back, knowing it was more important that they talk before anything else.

"Slade..."

"What are you doing here, kid?" 

Slade didn't look at him. Just kept looking out the window.

"I think we should..." Oliver stopped and drew a deep breath. "I wanted to talk."

Slade's dark gaze cut to him then. "Talk." He sounded like he didn't believe Oliver. "You want to talk."

"We need to. Don't you think?"

Slade made a low sound, like a mix between a growl and a rumble, dark eyes fixing on Oliver's face. "Alright," he snarled, gaze fiercer than Oliver had seen in a long time. "Let's talk. Let's talk about the fact that you're pregnant. Let's talk about how you kept it from me and then decided to go against my wishes and went after a fucking lunatic that could have driven you insane with a drug that could have potentially killed our child!"

Oliver flinched. "I'm..."

"Do not say you're fucking sorry!" Slade roared, slamming his fist down on the table so hard that it cracked and splintered. He repeated the action and part of the tabletop fell to the floor in pieces. Oliver couldn't help but flinch. With a low sound the Alpha stood, looking both furious and disbelieving as he took a step forward, still maintaining some space between them. "Do not!"

"Slade..."

"No!" The Alpha moved again, putting himself right into Oliver's space, close enough to touch but still a few paces away. "You're going to stand there and fucking listen! You're pregnant, with my child, and you expect me to stand by while you willingly put yourself in danger. All because of one decision I made five years ago! A decision I made to keep us, to keep _you_ , alive!

I hated myself for years for what I did! Kept thinking what if we'd risked it and had the baby? What if we'd been able to protect it and ourselves? So many goddamn _what ifs_ that I nearly drove myself crazier than that fucking shit you and Shado used to save me after Ivo and his men nearly blew me up!"

Oliver closed his eyes. He remembered, very clearly, how Slade had been after being injected with Mirakuru. That man had been a shadow of the Alpha who stood before him now. It had taken a long time, years it seemed, for Slade to gain control over himself. It was made ever more evident by the fact that, if this had all happened back in those days, Slade would have done more than just trash a room. As he opened his eyes, Oliver drew a deep breath, about to say something, but Slade continued to talk.

"I hated myself, kid. Hated myself for hurting you the way I did! I hated myself for killing a child. _Our_ child! But I carried that weight. I forced myself to be strong, because you needed me, you needed me to show you that I was still worthy of being your Alpha. 

And now, when I'm trying to do the right thing, when I'm trying to protect you and this child, you throw the _worst_ fucking mistake I've ever made in my fucking face! And you just had to do it _in front of your fucking friend_!" 

The Alpha's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, his body vibrating with rage and Oliver once more wanted to reach out, to sooth and comfort. He had done this. He had pushed Slade to this. 

"Do you hate me that much? Is that what it is? _Is it_?!"

"NO!"

Oliver's shout rang through the room and he panted, surprised at how drained he suddenly felt, his arms immediately wrapping around his midsection. His instincts at their best. Forcing him to protect his baby even when he knew that Slade posed no threat to him or to their child. He knew, in his heart and soul, that Slade would sooner die than hurt him again by hurting their child.

"Then what is it." Slade growled with the fury still in his voice but lessened somewhat by Oliver's declaration. "What is the fucking reason?!"

"I'm scared, alright?!"

Silence filled the room again, Alpha and Omega staring at one another, Oliver felt his emotions bouncing all over the place, and he drew a deep breath, trying to find his calm center, that place in his mind and heart that allowed him to be a vigilante, the place that he relied on to keep from falling apart every day, and failing.

"I'm scared!" Oliver said again, feeling his hands start to shake. "I have...no idea what I'm doing. I'm terrified that when people find out that I'm an Omega they'll treat me different. That they won't see me as the man I am but as nothing more than my fucking dynamic. And yes, I am scared of the past repeating itself, but I don't believe you'd ever...I don't believe it. I don't! Because I know you would never hurt me. Would _never_ purposely hurt our baby. 

And I know I fucked up tonight, I was just so...when you said...knowing that you knew and...I just...I couldn't..."

"Kid..."

"I don't know what I'm doing half the time," Oliver continued, knowing if he stopped now he wouldn't be able to start again. "I keep thinking that all I'm good at is screwing up. Fuck, I used to screw up all the time before I ever got stuck on the damn island. And I...I screwed up a lot while on the island. And then I went and I screwed up with Merlyn and Tommy nearly died. 

What the hell do I know about raising a kid and being a parent? What if I'm just...broken? What if I'm no good and I end up screwing up and the baby suffers because of me? What if you end up hating me because of that? What if..."

"Kid!" 

Slade grabbed Oliver's shoulders, stopping the rapid babbling, causing Oliver's eyes to fix on him immediately. The Omega was gasping and his eyes shone with tears, tears that were now trickling down his face. Slade reached up, both hands around Oliver’s neck, encircling his jaw, the back of his head, thumbs wiping away the tears. Oliver made a low sound and tried to pull away from his Alpha, but Slade easily held him there. A sob fell from Oliver's lips and Slade immediately, instinctively, pulled his Omega into a strong embrace, holding Oliver there even when the younger man tried to pull away.

Slade closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect himself through the haze of emotions swirling through him like a hurricane. "You're not broken," he finally whispered, accent thickened with emotion, and he felt more than heard the way Oliver sobbed against his shoulder, the Omega's shaking hands fisting in the back of his shirt, clinging to him even when he knew some part of Oliver still wanted to pull away. "You're not."

"You don't know that." Oliver's words were said into Slade's shoulder but the Alpha heard them clear as day.

"I do." Slade drew back just enough to cup Oliver's chin, using his grip to make his Omega meet his gaze. "Broken people don't try to save a city, kid. They don't risk they're lives for complete strangers and they sure as hell don't do everything they can to protect the people they care about. You're not broken."

"Slade..."

"We've made mistakes." Slade wiped more tears from Oliver's face. "But those mistakes do not define who we are."

Oliver made a soft, choking sound, reaching up to wrap his fingers around Slade's wrist, rubbing at the soft skin. "I don't blame you, you know," the Omega whispered, more tears spilling down his face. "For what you...did...on the island. I mean...I did...for a while but then I realized I...I wouldn't have been strong enough...if you'd left the decision up to...to me. And I...I saw how much it hurt you...and I just...I just couldn't blame you...not anymore."

Slade couldn't stop himself from leaning down, pressing soft kisses to Oliver's lips, holding his Omega close when Oliver whimpered.

"I think it's time to put the past behind us," the Alpha whispered against Oliver's lips, feeling the fire that was his rage dwindle into a slowly dying ember. "Time to move on."

Oliver nodded. "I want to. I do. I just..."

"I know you're scared, kid." Slade rested his forehead against Oliver's. "I am too. But we can do this. Together."

Part of Oliver, that indignant, angry little child part of him, wanted to demand to know what Slade was so afraid, just to hear the Alpha say the words, but he already knew. He knew what Slade was scared of. He pressed closer to his Alpha, rubbing his check over the other man's shoulder, seeking comfort all while offering it. "Together," he whispered as Slade pressed a kiss to his temple, feeling his Alpha smile, before lifting his head and meeting Slade's gaze.

Slade nodded and gave a small smile. "Together, kid."


	12. Chapter 12

It was days after their conversation in Slade's apartment, after their talk that should have happened months, or even years, ago, before anything happened in Starling that would require the Arrow's attention. An industrial centrifuge had been stolen from Queen Consolidated by a man with strength far exceeding that of any normal person. It sent clear warning bells off in Oliver's mind. The only person he'd ever known to have that sort of strength was Slade. And that was only because of the Mirakuru.

It was also when a Central City forensic investigator was brought it to investigate the break in and theft. Barry Allen, a young, somewhat charming Beta, who seemed to just easily accept and believe that only one person, one person with super strength had stolen the centrifuge. Felicity was immediately taken with Barry, who seemed to share her interest. The two found sucrose and Felicity determined that a delivery truck, which was used in the theft of the centrifuge, was stolen from a local sugar factory days earlier.

After a break in at a blood bank, using the same truck, Oliver suited up and went after the truck, despite Slade's numerous, and vocal, protests.

"You're five months pregnant," the Alpha snarled at him as he zipped his jacket up and slung his quiver over his shoulder. "Five. Months."

"Since I know that, I'm left wondering, what is your point?"

Slade's nostrils flared and his gaze narrowed. "I am not letting you..."

Before he could finish his snarled statement, Oliver had picked up one of the swords Felicity had had made for Slade and slapped it against his Alpha's chest. "Then come with me," he said, looking Slade in the eye as he spoke. "We stand a better chance of getting this guy together."

The look in Slade's eye said he didn't want Oliver to go. Didn't want Oliver risking himself or the baby. But the Alpha knew there was no way to talk Oliver out of this.

Together they went after the truck but despite their best efforts, and Oliver's attempt to knock the man out, the incredibly strong Alpha got away after slamming Oliver into the passenger door of the truck, breaking the hinges and sending both it and Oliver skittering down the street. Slade immediately dropped back to check on his Omega, who sat there, holding a broken arrow covered in blood while looking both confused and slightly afraid.

Once they were back at the club Oliver had Felicity help him put tape on his left side, the skin already bruised and the ribs possibly broken, but he was too damn stubborn to go have an x-ray. Slade watched as he yanked his gear off, tossing it on a table without much care if it stayed there. Oliver ignored the glare from his Alpha and looked at Diggle.

"You were right to ask if I knew more than I was letting on," he said as he shrugged into a sweatshirt. "I've seen men with abilities like that before."

There was a loud clattering sound as Slade shoved his swords back into their case. Everyone looked at him for a moment, Oliver's eyes pleading, but the Alpha said nothing. Felicity frowned as she looked from Slade to Oliver.

"You have?" She sounded both surprised and horrified. "Where?"

Oliver sighed as he carefully slid to a more comfortable position on the stool he was currently sitting on, taking great care not to look at Slade as he spoke. "The island." He drew a deep breath as he recalled the early days of Slade and the injection of Mirakuru that had saved his Alpha's life. "My second year marooned there I..." At Slade's sharp look Oliver remembered that he didn't have to lie about being alone on the island. Not right now. "We came across the remains of a Japanese World War II military project. It was a serum designed to create human weapons."

Diggle made a low sound. "Human weapons?" He looked over at Slade, clearly seeking confirmation from the man, and when Slade nodded Diggle still couldn't but snark. "My God, what's next? Aliens?"

"This is real." Oliver knew how crazy it sounded. But he also knew how real it was. Before he could say anything, try to convince his friends that it was real, Slade had picked up a rod of solid steel, something they used in training, stepped forward so Diggle and Felicity could both clearly see and then, without a word or even looking fazed, he snapped the rod in half like it was a twig.

"Holy..." Diggle started only to have Felicity squeak out "Shit!"

"Like the kid said, this is real." Slade let the broken pieces fall to the floor with a clatter. He walked over to Oliver, hand coming up to rest on the younger man's abdomen, over the swell of flesh. "There was a doctor, name of Ivo, came to the island looking for that damn serum so he could test it on people. It increased endurance, reflexes and strength."

Felicity made a soft sound as her gaze darted from Slade to the broken pieces of rod and back again. "You...Did he..."

Slade shook his head, touched by her concern for him and he saw the relief but curiosity in her eyes. She was glad he hadn't been experimented on but now she was wondering just how he'd been injected with the serum.

"Do you think this Ivo is the one behind all this?" Diggle asked, looking concerned that they had to deal with another madman who might just make the Count look like an amateur."

"No," Oliver said as he covered Slade's hand with his own, looking at Diggle with complete certainty in his eyes. "Ivo's dead. And so is everyone that he injected with the serum. The last of which I burned."

"You think someone found the recipe." Diggle didn't make it a question but Oliver nodded, looking at Slade, who gave the other Alpha an unreadable look.

"The centrifuge and a large supply of blood. I think someone wants to make more of it. A lot more."

"Which further supports my cause of keeping you away from all of this," Slade said as he gave Oliver a look that clearly said the Alpha would not be backing down on this. "You nearly died last time you faced anyone with the serum. You..."

"I'm stronger now," Oliver cut his Alpha off. "Better trained. I can..."

"You're pregnant this time around." Slade snarled the words, his hand flexing against Oliver's abdomen. "And maybe if these were ordinary criminals I might, a very _slim_ might understand, consider the idea of you going after them in your present state but as it is there is no way in hell that I'm letting you put yourself, put _our_ child, in jeopardy."

"Slade..."

"End of discussion, kid!"

Silence fell over the room for a few long, tense minutes before Oliver finally sighed and picked up the broken arrow from the table, turning to Felicity. "They need a powerful sedative as part of the process," he said as he handed the arrow to her. "Analyze the blood. See if you can't find traces of it so we can..."

"Figure out where the next robbery will be." She took the arrow, holding it like it might bite her at any moment. "Barry and I will get right on it."

Diggle waited until Felicity was out of earshot before he spoke. "I think our Miss Smoak is smitten."

Slade grinned and Oliver made a soft sound. "Diggle what did you find out about Mr Allen?"

"He's not who he says he is."

 

**_oOoOoOo_ **

 

The next morning Oliver found Felicity and Barry at Queen Consolidated and, after a shared looked with Diggle and Slade, he knew he had no choice but to confront the young Beta with what he knew. It had forced Barry to reveal to Felicity the truth about his mother's murder. About how his father was serving a life sentence for the crime and how Barry didn't believe the man was responsible. That no one had believed him when he'd told them that something came into the house, like a tornado, a blur, but with a person at its center, and that that person killed his mother. That he'd tried to stop that person but somehow he'd ended up twenty blocks from the house. Everyone thought he'd been trying to protect his father.

Oliver had seen the belief, the honesty, in Barry's eyes and knew that _something_ had happened. Something that Barry couldn't fully explain but it had happened. Oliver knew what that was like. Yet despite his belief in the younger man Oliver knew he couldn't openly admit it. He knew he'd done the wrong thing, confronting the Beta in front of Felicity, because when the Beta left he could see it in her eyes. He tried to smooth things over with her but she just brushed him off. Calmly reminding him that Barry wasn't the only liar in the room.

Later that evening, at the party for his mother, Oliver managed to patch things up with Felicity by having Barry arrive there for her. When she'd asked him about Slade's more than obvious absence he'd merely shrugged and said that his Alpha had claimed to have something important that needed his attention but hadn't elaborated. She'd given him a sympathetic look and wisely hadn't pressed further, turning her attention instead to Barry.

After the party when Felicity unexpectedly called him and Oliver hurried to the club. She explained that she and Barry had found trace amounts of ketamine in the thief's blood. Given what they'd learned from the blood sample there was only one possible location with a large enough quantity of the sedative that correlated with the amount of blood stolen. It was a building that looked like it had been abandoned for months or years but was, in actuality, an A.R.G.U.S. disaster bunker on the edge of the Glades.

Oliver had begun suiting up, ignoring when Diggle said that Slade would not be happy about him going after the thief alone. Felicity began explaining about the arrow he'd stabbed the thief with, the way it was bent and broken, about how the thief's muscle density would have had to been almost the same density as common concrete, clearly hoping to stop him from going but Oliver merely gave her an unreadable look before telling her that he'd managed to take someone else like the thief down before and that he could do it again.

She'd pointed out the odds were not in his favour, especially since he was pregnant and that Slade was going to seriously freak out when he learned that Oliver had done exactly what he didn't want. Before he could respond, Diggle pointed out that Roy had left the little red arrow in the wall behind the club. Suiting up quickly he went to meet Roy, only to find out that someone Roy knew had been used as a test subject for the serum. He tried to convince Roy to leave it alone. 

When Roy refused, saying he could do things by himself, Oliver had had no choice. He had to protect Thea's chosen Omega even if it meant protecting the kid from himself. He put an arrow through Roy's thigh. Not a fatal wound or one that would cripple. It would just keep the younger Omega out of harms way for a while. Hopefully long enough for Oliver for to deal with the thief and whoever was trying to recreate the Mirakuru.

Reaching the bunker he felt a trickle of fear and doubt crawl up his spine. Part of him knew he should have listened to Slade, shouldn't do this without backup that could actually help him, but he believed he could do this. That pregnant or not he could take down on Mirakuru infused thief.

He soon found himself wishing he had listened.

The beating was excruciating, worse than anything he had ever experienced, even on the island, and when he finally crashed into a box of medical supplies his only thoughts were of his child. He had done his best to keep the blows from hitting his abdomen but a few had connected, including the last one that had sent him flying. He started to move but immediately felt sluggish and his vision blurred sharply. Looking down he found two medical syringes protruding from his left leg.

It was the last thing he saw before his world went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Slade knew something was wrong the minute he walked in.

For the last few hours, having to deal with an unruly little prick half a world away, and putting in a few calls to his contacts around the world, he kept feeling like something was wrong. It had started as a small thing. Something he could push to the back of his mind but now it was all but screaming at him. Last time he'd felt that way was when Shado had...he quickly shoved the thought away as he entered the space beneath Verdant. If anything had happened Felicity or Diggle would have called.

He walked in, just as Diggle was laying an unconscious Oliver on the medical table, the blood in his veins turning almost immediately to ice.

"What the fuck happened?!" Slade rushed to Oliver's side, checking for a pulse and finding it slow and sluggish. He looked at Diggle, his concern and fury waging a war inside him, and he struggled to maintain control.

"He went after the thief," Diggle said, knowing not to beat about the bush in this situation. "And he...he ended up injected with something."

"Something?"

"We don't know what," Felicity said from where she was standing next to an unconscious Barry Allen. A syringe in her hand. "But Barry might be able to help. He should be waking up now."

Slade didn't care. He turned his attention back to Oliver, back to his Omega, and fought down his urge to go hunt down the bastard who'd done this and rip his head from his shoulders. "Stupid, fucking kid," he muttered as he ran a hand over Oliver's hair, gripping the edge of the table so tightly with the other that the metal bent. He could hear Felicity behind him, could hear Barry, but he could only focus on Oliver. His Omega, his mate, could be dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

Everything that happened in the minutes follow that were a blur, Slade couldn't have recalled them if he wanted to, but Barry was suddenly at his side, moving in a flurry of action that he'd only ever seen in doctors. As the Beta moved about, checking things and muttering and giving orders, Slade felt like he was in a whole other world. It wasn't until he heard something about rats and Diggle's snarl of _"That'll kill him."_ that he snapped out of it

When Barry went to put the needle in the IV Felicity had previously put in Oliver's arm, Slade ensnared the Beta's wrist with a grip that was nearly bone crushing. Barry winced and made a pain sound and looked at Slade with wide eyes. "He's pregnant," Slade snarled as he took in the sight of the needle in Barry's hand. "The warfarin could harm the baby even worse than it could harm him."

"And if we do nothing they both die." Barry didn't back down even when Slade growled. "At least this way...this way you still have a chance for another."

Slade said nothing to that, didn't want to think about what losing this baby would do to Oliver, would do to himself, but he released Barry's wrist and let the Beta inject Oliver with the rat poison. Leaning down he whispered in his mate's ear, hoping that Oliver could hear him. " _Kei te aroha au ki a koe._ "

_I love you._

After that it was a waiting game.

Slade sat by Oliver's side for a while, watching the heart rate monitor, holding Oliver's hand between his just so he could keep his fingers against his Omega's pulse, to reassure himself that Oliver was alive. That his Omega was alive and was going to be okay. As his mate's pulse began to even out, growing steadier and more normal, Slade drew a deep breath, the rage still burning through him, needing an outlet, and he slowly stood, carefully laying Oliver's arm on the table before he turned and walked over to the training area.

He heard Barry ask Felicity what he was doing, what was going on, and her murmured replied of not knowing, but he blocked it all out as he walked to the training dummy, his hands clenching into fists. His first two hits at the dummy were light, his control tightly held, but with each hit, with each thought of how close he'd come to losing Oliver, that control frayed and frayed until finally, just as Barry said something about him ruining his knuckles, it snapped all together. With a savage snarl of rage he struck out, feeling the dummy crack and then break beneath his blow, the broken piece went flying across the foundry and he heard Felicity shriek in surprise and Barry's shout of _Holy shit!_.

But he didn't stop.

He kept lashing out at the remains of the dummy, needing to destroy something, needing to take his rage, his helplessness, out on something. On anything. He would have preferred the bastard who'd nearly killed his Omega, but that wasn't an option. Not yet. So this would have to do.

He kept slamming his fists into the splintered and destroyed wood, his rage rolling through him with the force of a hurricane.

Distantly he heard someone speak. But it was like he was wrapped in cotton. His world narrowed down to the destruction of the dummy.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked, starting to instinctively turn on whoever it was, only to go still when a voice shouted his name.

"SLADE! STOP!"

He stared at the person standing before him, her hand still on his shoulder, and for a moment his mind didn't let him see that it was Felicity. For a moment, one brief, agonizing moment, he saw Shado. Saw her dark eyes pleading with him to stop. "Oliver wouldn't want you to do this," she said softly, her voice just as he remembered it to be. "He wouldn't."

Slade blinked and the vision of Shado vanished, leaving Felicity in its wake, her eyes staring at him just like Shado's only with a sparkle of fear. She was afraid, yes, but she had been braver than Diggle or Barry. As the rage faded away Slade found himself shaking, found his breathing harsh and felt the tears rolling down his face. Felicity made a soft sound as she reached up and wiped them away. "He's going to be okay," she said softly, the look in her eyes said she truly believed her words. "Everything's okay."

He drew a slow, shaky breath and managed to nod. He let her lead him back to Oliver's side and, as he sat down, he felt her give his shoulder a squeeze before she went back to help Barry do whatever it was they were doing.

 

**_oOoOoOo_ **

 

Hours later, after Oliver had woken up, after he'd had his minor meltdown over Felicity telling Barry his secret, during which Slade and Diggle had intervened with sharp comments about Barry saving his life, Slade found himself following after his Omega when Oliver went to change in order to go home because Thea had texted. He watched as Oliver's hands shook while he tried to strip out of his gear and, after a few minutes, Slade stepped forward to help.

Neither spoke, though the tension was heavy, and Slade had just slipped Oliver's jacket from his shoulders when the Omega decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Slade said nothing.

"I...I should have listened." Oliver's breathing changed and Slade paused as he picked up a shirt for his Omega. "You said...You said not to go after this guy. Not alone. And I...Jesus...the baby...what if something's wrong with..."

"Hey." Slade dropped the shirt and cupped Oliver's face between his hands, forcing his Omega to meet his gaze. "Don't. Just...don't."

"Slade..."

Slade pulled Oliver into his arms, holding his Omega close, breathing in the scent of him. "We don't know anything's wrong," he said into Oliver's hair, refusing to even think about it. "And until we get you to a doctor who can keep his fucking mouth shut we aren't going to start thinking in _what ifs_."

Oliver said nothing, just clung to him and Slade rubbed a hand down his back, silently comforting his upset Omega.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few hours were a bit of a blurred rush for Oliver.

He went home, managing to shake off Slade only because his Alpha had gotten a phone call when they'd been leaving the foundry, only to find Thea and Sin hiding the injured Roy in her room. He helped take the arrow of the younger Omega's leg, acting all unhappy big brother about the situation even though he was somewhat impressed with the trio. He called Diggle and asked him to come to the house to help patch up Roy, though he didn't like the way the Alpha snarked about the whole _shot with an arrow_ issue.

Leaving the trio to wait for Diggle, Oliver headed for his own room, his thoughts a tangle of what had happened to him, what could still happen to the baby, so when he saw a woman walk around the corner in front of him he was confused and immediately followed after her. "Mom?" He called out as he stepped around the corner, finding the hallway empty save for a brightly lit Christmas tree at the end of the hall. "Hello?"

_"Nǐ hǎo wǒ de àirén."_

The Mandarin, spoken in a voice he'd not heard in almost four years, had him whirling around, finding himself staring at the impossible.

"Shado?"

He walked towards her, still not believing what he was seeing. She was smiling at him and when he reached up, cupping her cheek, which was warm and very much there, she leaned into his touch. He closed his eyes, reminding himself that this wasn't possible. That she couldn't really be there. "You can't be here," he said, though he wasn't sure why, and as a sad look crossed her face he felt like the world was being yanked out from under his feet.

"I had to see you." The sadness never left her eyes and he felt then as he had the last time he had seen her. Guilty and responsible. "Had to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"You can't fight what's coming. Put down your bow. Take off my father's hood."

"I wear that hood to honour your father," he replied sharply. "To honour you."

"If you want to honour me then stop fighting and _live_. Or everyone you love will die."

Before he could answer or even ask what she meant Thea said his name from behind him and he turned to find his sister standing there, staring at him with a puzzled expression. "Who are you talking to," she asked and he looked back around to find the hall empty save for them. He'd know Shado hadn't really been there. But for a moment it had been so easy to forget. To pretend that she was real. He drew a stuttering breath and thought about calling Slade, to tell him what had happened, but he knew it would just cause his Alpha to become even more protective. After telling Thea not to worry about him he quickly returned to the foundry, thankful to find Barry still there.

When he asked about the reactions to the rat poison he might potentially have Barry told him there was hallucinations and excessive sweating. The Beta then proceeded to ask if he was sweating excessively and Oliver recognized it as the younger man trying to hide the fact that he was having hallucinations but Felicity had, of course, caught the hallucination part and asked if he was and what was he seeing.

He told them about Shado and ignored the jab from Felicity about Fantasy Island while Barry drew some blood for analysis. The Beta babbled for a minute about masks before Felicity said she found something on Cyrus Gold, who turned out to be the superpowered thief that had nearly killed him the night before. She pointed out where he currently was, based on visual recognition, and Diggle and Oliver went to do recon. Or rather, Diggle was doing the recon, Oliver went as his backup.

Oliver waited in the car while Diggle went to Gold's apartment, which, as it turned out, was not the wisest move since Gold showed up and nearly broke Diggle's wrist before he managed to get out through a window and down the fire escape. After dropping Diggle back at the foundry, Oliver went to meet Lance to hand over the information they'd found on Gold. While talking to Lance he saw another impossible thing. Standing on another part of the roof was a figure that simply couldn't be there. It rattled him enough that he knew he couldn't risk trying to help Lance take Gold down. He would be a liability.

Leaving Lance he went home, trying to put the things he was seeing out of his mind, but by morning he was exhausted and even more confused than he had been the night before. He didn't understand why he was seeing what he was seeing. Even worse was that it was affecting his ability to be the vigilante. Going to the foundry, finding Felicity and Barry there, he asked them, politely as he could, to leave because he wanted some time to himself. Once the two left he began to try and focus on his training method, firing an arrow at a tennis ball only to watch as the arrow just barely missed the ear of a man who Oliver knew couldn't possibly be there.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, son."

Oliver felt his heart pound against his ribs as he watched the man walk forward.

"You've certainly cleaned this place up," the man said with a half smile, looking around with a calculating gaze. "Better than that little dingy was I suppose."

"You're not real."

Oliver wasn't sure why he was saying it. He knew it. He didn't need a reminder of that.

"Neither are you." That calculating gaze fixed on him and he had to force himself not to look away. "You told everyone when you started this crusade that it was about righting my wrongs. It's what I asked you to do, after all, but what have you done for that cause? Hmm? Hiding behind what happened to Thomas."

Oliver made a low sound. "You're dead."

Robert gave him this cold look and it reminded Oliver of far too many times when he'd been a kid. That disapproving, cold stare.

"You're not a hero, son." Robert shook his head. "You can't even do the one thing, the only thing, I asked of you!"

Oliver turned away, not wanting to keep looking at the man who he'd watch commit suicide.

"Do not turn your back on me! I am your father!"

"You're gone," Oliver barely whispered as he tried to force the hallucination of his father away. To pretend he wasn't bothered by this.

"I only asked you for one thing. _One thing, Oliver!_ " Robert's voice was harsh and Oliver drew a deep breath, reminding himself that this wasn't real. "Make it home. Right my wrongs. And instead you went and fucked the first Alpha you found that would have you! You let your heart get in the way of the mission I wanted...I _needed_...you to do. You failed the city. _You failed me!_ "

Oliver whirled around with a snarl, his bow falling from his hand. "I tried! I tried to do what you wanted!" His hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I can't do this the way you wanted! I can't be a heartless killer anymore! I can't!"

Robert scoffed and shook his head.

"That's because you're weak, son."

Oliver snarled and took a swing at the man, missing only because Robert sidestepped and struck out himself, catching Oliver in the jaw and driving the younger man over a nearby table. Oliver was back on his feet in a heartbeat and charged his father's again, intending to do as much damage as possible only to be caught and held in a firm grip. "The island didn't make you strong, son," Robert whispered in his ear and Oliver could hear the disappointment and disgust in his father's voice. "It just exposed you as the weak little Omega bitch you are."

Oliver made a low sound and tried to pull away but Robert let out a deep growl and tossed him to the side. He went crashing through the case holding Slade's gear and he did his best to shield his head from the falling shards of glass. When he looked up Robert was gone and he made a low sound as he slowly remembered that his father hadn't actually been there. It was a hallucination that resulted in the mess he now had to clean up.

He was sweeping up glass when Felicity and Barry returned, Diggle Slade following close behind. Felicity quickly asked what had happened, if someone had broken in, and Oliver sighed and shook his head. Before she could ask anything else Barry reported that the blood analysis was done and that Oliver was perfectly fine. It was not an answer Oliver was happy to hear. The look on Slade's face said the Alpha was not thrilled to hear his Omega was hallucinating. Barry's statement about the problem being psychological did not help matters.

Slade had just walked over to Oliver, hand resting against the small of the Omega's back, looking ready to say something when Felicity broke the news about the police raid on Cyrus Gold and explained about Lance being the only survivor. Oliver immediately suited up, surprised that Slade didn't protest, and went to the hospital to speak to Lance. The cop, though battered and grieving over the death of his partner, managed to give Oliver a key that he'd taken off of Gold. Oliver was surprised when Lance all but asked him to kill Gold. 

If it had been any other criminal he would not have considered it. But he knew what Gold was capable of. Knew that people would get hurt, would die, if the man wasn't stopped. It was not a hard choice. Even with his new code.

Returning to the foundry he had Felicity trace the key Lance had given him while he went about sharpening more arrows. He had just finished one when Slade touched his shoulder. He turned to find both his Alpha and Diggle watching him. He looked at his Alpha, at those dark eyes filled with concern and he made a soft sound. "Do you think I'm losing my mind," he asked, glancing from Slade to Diggle and back again.

"No more than the rest of us," Diggle said as he stepped closer so Felicity and Barry wouldn't over hear them.

"What did you see, kid?" Slade reached up to touch Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver made a soft sound, looking away from the Alphas for a minute before looking back.

"I saw...my father." Oliver drew a deep breath as he tried to forget what that hallucination had said to him. "And before that I saw Shado."

Slade's fingers flexed against his shoulder. "Kid..."

"Lance told me not every death in this city is my fault, that's fine, there are plenty that are."

"Oliver," Diggle spoke in that calm way of his that just demanded a person listen simply because it sounded like he had all the answers. "When I got home from Afghanistan I...I saw ghosts too. Survivor's guilt. _Why us and not them_."

"I know why," Oliver said hotly, stopping only when Slade squeezed his shoulder again, and a quick look at his Alpha told him that Slade knew about ghosts. That his Alpha had faced his own.

"Then why isn't the problem," Diggle said, looking at Slade who nodded his agreement.

Oliver looked from Diggle to Slade and back again. "How'd you make your ghosts go away?"

Diggle and Slade exchanged similar looks. "I figured out what they were trying to tell me. You have to figure out what yours are trying to tell you."

It wasn't long after that that Felicity got a hit on the key and a location for it. Due to Oliver's state she didn't want him to go but before she could really begin to protest it Slade stepped up and said he was going with Oliver. It didn't help ease the tension in the air but it was enough for Felicity to back down on the subject. Together Oliver and Slade went to the location, uncertain what they would find, but Oliver was not prepared for it to be Roy, strapped to a chair, injected with the serum.

The man in the skull mask was also unexpected.

Oliver demanded answers while Slade prowled in the shadows, watching and waiting, the man in the skull mask informed him that the serum had been a gift. A way to save the city. When Gold charged at him Oliver loosed an arrow, as ineffective as it was, before engaging the man in close combat. He knew it was a mistake when he was tossed into a wall and then kicked across the floor, he heard Slade snarl even as his Alpha joined the fray, driving Gold back before being tossed through a wall himself. Oliver looked up, saw the blood on Roy's face, heard the man in the skull mask say something about another failure and he slumped back to the floor at what that meant.

Roy was dead. Thea's boyfriend, her Omega, was...

"Get up. You must get up and fight or you will die here."

The world seemed to slow down as Oliver looked up, finding a figure looming over him, a figure he knew was a hallucination and yet a part of him accepted it. Diggle had said to listen to his ghosts. So this was him. Listening.

The figure slowly crouched down and Oliver made a soft sound as he stared at a face that had saved him, time after time, even though he'd been nothing but a useless, spoiled brat.

"Yao-Fei..."

The man gave him those looks he'd given him on the island. A look that said _I know you are better then this, so prove it_. "You will not die here," Yao-Fei said in that calm voice, confident in a way that Oliver had only ever seen in the Beta. "Not today."

"Yao-Fei..." Oliver made a soft sound and felt guilt claw at him. "I'm sorry. I..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I couldn't save you."

Yao-Fei smiled and it was so much like Shado's smile that it caused his guilt to deepen. "I knew Feyers would never let me live," the Beta said as he touched the edge of Oliver's hood, Yao-Fei's hood. "But I knew I would do anything to protect my _nǚ'ér_." He paused for a moment, his fingers brushing lightly over Oliver's cheek. "And her _xiōngdì_. When you washed up on the island I did not see a lost soul as Feyers did. I saw hope. Redemption. I saw a boy who would become more than he was. More than even he knew he was capable of becoming.

You fought, time after time, even when it looked as though I had betrayed you, to save me. You are a fighter. A protector. You do what I knew you would."

Oliver drew a slow breath, needing to know, to hear what it was that Yao-Fei had to say.

"What do I do?"

" _Shēngcún_. You survived the island. You survived Malcolm Merlyn. Now get up and show them that a true survivor cannot be beaten. _Shēngcún_!" 

That one word resonated through Oliver and, somehow, restored his drive, reminded him why he became the vigilante. It was more than a way to honour his father, more than a way to right Robert's wrongs. He had survived. He had grown strong enough to protect those who could not protect themselves. With the aid of people stronger and better than himself he had grown from the spoiled rich brat he had been into the strong, honourable man he was now.

He heard the skull masked man tell Gold to kill them, meaning him and Slade, and Oliver made a low sound as he leapt up, meeting Gold head on. He wasn't sure if it had been the pep talk from the ghost of Yao-Fei or if maybe he'd just needed to remind himself what he was fighting for but whatever it was worked. He beat Gold back, knocking the man into the centrifuge and, between one heartbeat and the next he had nocked an arrow and loosed it, causing the centrifuge to explode. Killing Gold when the explosion brought the roof down on him.

The man in the skull mask managed to slip away during the chaos but Oliver didn't care. His focus shifted from Gold to Roy, who had been knocked to the floor in the blast. Cutting the younger Omega from the chair he was strapped to, Oliver carefully manoeuvred the kid onto his back, starting chest compressions as Slade knelt down next to him, reaching for Roy's wrist to check for a pulse. "Come on, Roy," he said as he stared at that blood streaked face. He couldn't lose Roy. For Thea's sake he couldn't. "Come on, Roy!"

When there was no reaction to the chest compressions Oliver snarled, grabbing Roy's face between both hands. "I am not leaving anyone else to die! You're strong kid!" He started chest compressions again which yielded the same results as before. "Come on! Fight! Fight!"

Roy suddenly drew a stuttering gasp and Oliver felt relief wash over him as Roy began breathing again. He looked at Slade and, despite the mask his Alpha was wearing, he knew the man was smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few weeks Oliver hunted for the man in the skull mask, needed to get him off the streets before more people like Cyrus Gold started turning up. During that time an accident in Central City put Barry into a coma, Felicity spent as much time with him as she could, hoping to be there when he woke up. 

During that time Slade managed to take Oliver to a doctor one of his contacts had directed him to. The woman had been paid to keep everything confidential and after a few tests she told them that the baby was just fine. She'd even done the sonogram for them, revealing the tiny little person Oliver was carrying was, in fact, a girl. She'd also assured Oliver that the fact that his baby bump had hardly grown over the last five weeks was completely natural. Something to do with him being a first time carrier. He and Slade had shared a look at that but said nothing about this technically being Oliver's second pregnancy, the Alpha asking instead for a print out of the sonogram.

Between hunting for the man in the skull mask and trying to an eye on Roy, who so far hadn't shown any affects of the Mirakuru, Oliver ended up having to handle Mark Scheffer, a serial bomber who attempted to kill people at a rally hosted by Sebastian Blood, who was running for mayor. It was shortly after that that he approached Sebastian as the vigilante agreeing to work together for the greater good of Starling City and its people.

Not long after that Laurel reached out to the Arrow. He met her, but not alone, Slade tagging along, but keeping to shadows, ready to intervene in case she had another S.W.A.T. team waiting. She was seeking his help in investigating Sebastian Blood, whom she suspected wasn't the shining son of Starling that everyone believed him to be. She gave a compelling case, one that, as loath as he was to admit it, made a lot of sense. He helped her retrieve a file from the city archives, which turned out to be useless since someone had replaced it some time ago.

Because of her digging it made Laurel a target for the man in the skull mask. She was abducted and a message left for the Arrow, telling him where to find her. He ended up fighting the man in the mask and just as it seemed the man had gotten the upper hand Laurel managed to shoot and kill him. Removing the mask did not reveal Sebastian Blood as Laurel had hoped but Officer Daily, a cop that Oliver had seen at a few crime scenes. Despite all the evidence condemning Daily, Laurel lost her job due to her erratic behavior and obvious substance abuse.

When Thea told him about Roy putting a man in the hospital, about the beating Roy had given him, Oliver knew he could just sit back and watch over the younger Omega. Slade had agreed and together, in their vigilante gear, had approached Roy and offered to teach him to control himself. Despite agreeing to the training, Roy was not an easy person to work with and there were several times when Oliver was glad that Slade was with him. Not because he was afraid of Roy but because he had been very tempted to put an arrow or two in the kid. Slade being there reminded him that Roy could overcome the twisting effects of the Mirakuru.

During this training period news came through to them that Ben Turner, better known as Bronze Tiger, had escaped from Iron Heights. The man had been broken out specifically to deal with the Arrow while the crew he was working with stole the prototype earthquake machine from Malcolm Merlyn's home. Unfortunately it was also when Roy's temper started getting the better of him and he nearly beat a man to death, again, before spraining Oliver's shoulder, stopping only because Slade had intervened.

Felicity managed to find the ship that the prototype was going to be leaving Starling on and Oliver went to stop the man who was attempting to ship it Markovia only to have the man surprise him by activating the machine. He tried to use exploding arrows to open the container the machine was in but it was military grade and his arrows were useless. Thankfully Roy had followed along, unfortunately the kid's rage had blinded him, and he was beating Turner senseless and nothing the Arrow said seemed to get through so Oliver had had no choice but to reveal his true identity to the Omega. Together they managed to destroy the machine. Telling Roy the truth about who he really was earned him a new level of respect from the kid and Oliver was glad for it. He introduced Roy to the team, to Diggle and Felicity and Slade, showing him the foundry, officially making him a member of the team.

Watching Felicity give Roy a tour of the training area Oliver leaned back in his chair and breathed deeply. He was still worried about Laurel, especially since Tommy was still doing physiotherapy in Central City, so she had no one to look out for he. He didn't regret the call he'd made earlier, both to send Laurel home in a cab and the call to Sara. He knew Sara couldn't easily stay, not with the League of Assassins still hunting her, but he was hoping she might at least be able to help Laurel in some small way.

Hands settled on his shoulders and gently kneading the muscles, helping to relieve some of the tension, and he murmured softly as he leaned further back, tipping his head so he could peer up at Slade through his lashes.

"I think I'd like this better if you were massaging my feet."

Slade snorted at that and Oliver couldn't help but grin.

"Come back to my apartment and we'll talk about that," the Alpha rumbled and Oliver immediately twitched, feeling a sharp kick to his ribs. For nearly a week that had been the baby's reaction to Slade's voice at a low pitch, not that it wasn't naturally deep, but when the Alpha rumbled the baby reacted. Violently. Oliver was convinced she was going to be a soccer player. Or a kick boxer. Maybe both.

Slade, evil bastard that he was, leaned down a bit, one hand slipping from Oliver's shoulder to rest against his swollen abdomen. "Is she being fussy?" He deliberately spoke in a deeper octave and Oliver grit his teeth as the baby's kicking increased, though now it felt like she was aiming for the palm of Slade's hand.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Oliver gave his Alpha a dirty look. "You can carry the next one you bastard."

Slade flickered Oliver's ear, earning a hiss of pain and a sharper glare. "Don't cuss in front of the sprog."

Oliver opened his mouth, fully intending to let loose a stream of foulness, only to be interrupted by a sharp, "Dude, you're pregnant? I thought Beta males couldn't get pregnant?"

Oliver looked at Roy and gave a grin, though it was more of a grimace since the baby kicked at the same time. "Surely you don't always trust your nose," he said as Slade rubbed soothing circles over his abdomen, the baby slowly settling. "I know you're not a Beta any more than I am."

He saw Slade blink and give him a questioning look which had him sighing. "Well I can't very well hide the truth now can I," he grouched as Roy walked closer, gaze taking in the sight before him.

"You're...You're an Omega."

Oliver nodded. "Funny how the world works sometimes."

"But...Thea said..." Roy's gaze cut to Slade and understanding seemed to dawn. "That's why he's always around. That's why..." He paused, a small frown on his face. "Thea doesn't know."

It wasn't a question but Oliver shook his head anyways.

"The only member of my family who knew was my father."

"Not proud of having an Omega for a son, huh?"

It was Roy's tone of voice that told Oliver that the younger Omega knew all to well what that was like. Oliver smiled a bit, wincing when the baby kicked again, ignore the way Slade chuckled, his Alpha's hand pressing a little closer, causing the baby to kick at it.

"Stop doing that," Oliver growled lightly, shoving at Slade's hand. "My insides cannot handle much more of her beatings."

Slade grinned but let up a bit.

"Roy," Oliver said as he looked back at the young Omega. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell my sister about this."

Roy gave him a look that said _are you stupid?_. "You really think you can hide this? I mean, when you get the size of a house it's gonna be kind of obvious."

Oliver ignored Slade's chuckle and Diggle's grin in favour of rubbing his hand over his abdomen, fingers lightly brushing Slade's in the process. "I'm already over six months along so I don't think it'll be that hard to hide it."

Roy started to nod but then made a sound. "Wait...why the hell are you still going out as the Arrow when you're pregnant?"

Slade chuckled again as he looked at Oliver. "I knew I liked him for a reason other than a distraction."

Roy gave Slade a glare. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Thea doesn't like Slade." Oliver rolled his eyes. "Since you came into the picture she tends to be more focused on you than my Alpha."

The younger Omega snorted.

"If you just told her the truth you wouldn't have to worry about it. She'd back off."

Slade had a look that said he agreed with Roy and Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Right now it's not important for Thea, or anyone outside of this room, to know I'm not actually a Beta." Oliver slowly stood, stretching enough so the muscles in his back would relax. "Now, it has been a long night, and I'm going to go try to get some sleep. I suggest you all do the same."

He heard Roy say something to Felicity about wanting to try out the salmon ladder as he turned and headed for the stairs, a small smile on his face as Slade fell into step beside him. They left the foundry together and headed for Slade's car. Oliver looked at his Alpha as they walked and made a soft sound. "You're worried about something," he said as they reached the car.

"I'm worried about a lot of things, kid."

"It's the Mirakuru, isn't it?"

Slade sighed looked at him, reaching up to rub a thumb over Oliver's cheek, those dark eyes shadowed by the darkness of the parking lot. "We destroyed it. Burned all of it. Yet someone, somehow, managed to replicate it. I want to know how."

"And we can't ask because Laurel shot Daily."

Slade shook his head. "It's never that easy, kid."

Oliver frowned. "You think Officer Daily was a puppet. You think someone else is pulling the strings."

His Alpha nodded.

"But who could..."

"I've got a few contacts checking some leads for me," Slade said as he cupped Oliver's cheek with his hand. "And...And I'm thinking of calling someone to Starling."

"Someone."

Oliver didn't like how ominous that sounded.

"He's...harmless. More or less. He's a tech genius like Felicity but...sharper. I'd like him here to help us figure out just who is behind the Mirakuru serum resurfacing."

Oliver heard the hesitation in Slade's voice. "What aren't you telling me? Is this guy dangerous? Is he someone we'd have to watch and worry about?"

Slade chuckled. "Not really. He's more bark than bite, though he can be a bit...difficult to work with. He's not overly fond of me."

"And you want to call him in to help? Why? And don't say it's because he's like Felicity because that's not good enough Slade."

His Alpha sighed deeply.

"He's my son."


	16. Chapter 16

The bustle of the airport grated on his nerves and as he stood at the service desk, waiting for the officer to verify his information. He drummed his fingers on the countertop as the man, who had to be the slowest person on a computer ever, while maintaining a visual on his companion, who stood a few steps away from him. His patience was just starting to wear thinner than paper when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Business or personal, Miss Raatko?"

The name sent warning bells off in his mind and he glanced at the woman at the other desk. She was tall, statuette with dark hair and pale olive skin. A real beauty. And he recognized her face immediately. He casually, carefully, reached down and pulled his companion back to his side. Dark eyes peered up at him and their owner quickly signed _What?_ but he merely shook his head which caused his companion to step a little closer, looking around warily.

What happened next happened rapidly.

Security swarmed the area, demanding that the woman put her hands on her head. People screamed and dropped to the floor. He was crouched down by the desk, arms wrapped around his companion, acting as a human shield in case things went even more wrong. He watched at the woman easily took out the security guards, her movements sharp and controlled. She was a trained killer. As she started to walk away she glanced, however briefly, at him and his companion, and he saw it in her eyes.

She recognized him just as easily as he had recognized her.

He waited for all of a heartbeat before pulling his phone from his pocket, pulling up his contacts and finding the one he wanted. Lifting the phone to his ear he waited, his grip on his companion tightening ever so slightly as the call was answered.

"Wilson."

"We got a problem," he said as more security guards came running. He knew it was too late for them to catch the woman. She'd probably disappeared within minutes of taking out the guards. "A big, goddamn problem."

 

**_oOoOoOo_ **

 

Oliver was at Queen Consolidated, with his family, discussing his mother's mayoral campaign when he got the call from Lance about Laurel. He rushed to Starling General, sending a quick text to Slade on the way explaining things, and as he entered the room he was greeted by the sight of Laurel with her parents and Tommy. Seeing Tommy caused Oliver to pause. He hadn't seen his friend since Tommy had begun his rehab in Central City and seeing him now, when Laurel had obviously been hurt, stirred emotions he didn't want to dwell on for too long. Laurel's mom approached him, hugging him, thanking him for coming. Laurel was surprisingly calm, though Oliver could see the anger in her eyes, in the way she was sitting. That anger exploded outwards when her father said something rehab.

When a nurse said that they'd be releasing Laurel once the doctor checked her eye, which bore flecks of gold, a sign of...something. More than just hitting her head. Oliver excused himself when the doctor came in, stepping out into the hallway, he was surprised when Tommy followed him.

"Hey," Oliver said as he turned to face his friend, who was leaning on a cane, face pale but not weak.

"What the hell is going on with her?" Tommy never did beat around the bush. "I mean...I call...a lot...but this is...Ollie..."

"She's been having some...issues, since what happened to you."

"Issues?" Tommy made a low sound. "Her father told me she's been drinking and taking drugs. I thought...I thought you'd be looking out for her."

"Tommy..."

"I never would have left if I'd known you were just going to..."

"Going to what?" Oliver hadn't meant to snap, he really hadn't, but Tommy was making this sound like it was all his fault. "Do you think I abandoned her? I've tried, Tommy. I've tried talking to her. It's like...it's...well it's pretty damn similar to what my mother experienced when she tried to talk to me before the _Gambit_ sank."

They were silent for a few minutes, watching each other, before Tommy made a soft sound and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry," Tommy said as he gave Oliver an apologetic look. "I didn't mean...I don't really think it's your place to...I'm just...I'm so worried about her, Ollie. What if...what if next time someone doesn't find her? What if..."

"Hey." Oliver grabbed Tommy's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay."

"You can't be sure of that."

Oliver gave a small, bitter smile. "You're right, I can't. But I can hope. She's got people who care. People who will help her."

Tommy nodded and looked at Laurel's room. Oliver gave his friend's shoulder a reassuring squeeze just as his phone buzzed, alerting him to a text. Quietly excusing himself he moved a few steps away from his friend, checking the message. It was from Slade. _Issue at airport. No details. Text again when I know more._ Oliver frowned and quickly sent a reply of _Do you need me to come down there?_ only to realize that, if there was a serious problem at the airport, there was no way that Slade would want him any where near potential danger.

His phone buzzed again.

_You check on, birdy. I can handle things here._

Which was Slade's subtle way of telling him to stay as far from the airport, as far from the potential danger, as possible. With a deep breath he tucked the phone back into his pocket and turned to Tommy. "I have to go," he said simply, not wanting to try and elaborate or come up with some stupid lie that Tommy probably wouldn't believe anyways. "You'll let me know if..."

Tommy nodded and Oliver touched his friend's shoulder again before leaving.

Reaching the foundry he heard the clanging sound of the salmon ladder and drew a deep breath. If Sara was training it meant she was trying to find a way of dealing with her stress and concern that didn't involve beating another person to a bloody pulp. As he walked in Felicity made a soft comment about how Sara had been doing the ladder for nearly an hour. He drew a deep breath as Sara noticed him and dropped down to the ground.

"You saw Laurel," she said as she approached him, looking hopeful, grabbing a towel as she made her way over to him. "Is she going to be okay?"

"You saved her life."

She smiled a tiny bit. "Hey, thanks for calling me. And I...I never did ask you, how did you find me?"

"I wasn't going to lose you again."

The look on her face was unreadable, surprising since he remembered her always being so opened, and he had to remind himself that she, like him, had changed during her five years away from Starling City. "I should get going," she said as she stepped around him. It felt like a brush off and he didn't like it.

"That's it?" He turned to follow her, Felicity and Diggle wisely moved to the other side of the room, unable to believe this was what she was doing. "You're back in town for twenty-four hours and you're just going to take off again?"

"The League is still after me, Ollie. And staying in town would put my entire family in danger." She paused, looking him in the eye for a moment before her gaze dropped to his abdomen before it flicked back up to his face. She knew then. She yanked her shirt on as she continued talking. "Not to mention you. Do you think Slade would be exactly happy if something happened to you because of me?"

"Sara..."

"Because after what happened with Shado I'm willing to bet that this time he'd do a lot more than just break my arm."

Oliver made a low sound at that. It was a low blow and they both knew it. Sara made this gesture, like she was about to reach out, about to apologize for touching a nerve she knew was better left alone, but it was the look on his face that stopped her. He turned away and asked Felicity to dig up a copy of Laurel's blood report, that he just wanted to be sure of something, and just as he was starting to reach for his phone to text Slade, to check in with his Alpha and make sure things were still alright, the phone that Felicity kept for called from Lance to the Arrow buzzed.

The former detective demanded to speak with Sara and, despite her hesitance, she spoke with him. As she ended the call, having agreed to meet her father, she looked at Oliver. "I'm leaving after I see him," she said as she handed the phone back. "I...I can't stay, Ollie. I can't put you all in danger."

Oliver sighed, not liking that she was doing this, but gave a nod. He couldn't force her to stay. Not when they both knew it wasn't safe for her to do so. He watched her leave and rubbed a hand over his face as he dropped into the nearest chair, hand settling over his abdomen instinctively. He had just dug his phone from his pocket, planning to text Slade, when he heard the man's voice from the doorway Sara had disappeared through.

He couldn't make out the words, but heard Sara say _everything's fine_ , a few minutes before Slade walked in with a young blonde man trailing close behind. Oliver frowned slightly, tucking his phone away again, studying the young man with Slade. Mid to late teens, tall with a slender but strong build. The kid's jaw was dusted lightly with stubble, which barely showed given the color, and sharp green-blue eyes flickered from corner to corner of the foundry, taking everything in.

"Kid," Slade said as he and the blonde reached where Oliver was, though the blonde hung back a few feet, studying Oliver intently. "This is my son Grant."

Oliver heard Diggle and Felicity approach but he never took his eyes off of Slade's son as he stood, slowly, carefully, closing the distance and extending his hand. He was slightly confused by the kid's name. Maybe it was just a nickname. Like how he still called Thea Speedy. Casually scenting Grant he found the kid smelled like Beta but he knew that didn't mean a thing. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said as Grant's head tipped to one side, almost like a curious bird, a grin slowly spreading over that youthful face as the kid reached out and grabbed Oliver's hand in a painful grip.

"Yeah," Grant said, voice calm and not a hint of the accent his father bore. His grip tightened a fraction and Oliver winced which caused Slade to growl but before the Alpha could reprimand his son Grant grunted and jolted forward a bit, releasing Oliver's hand and casting a glare over his shoulder. "Watch it, squirt."

Oliver saw Slade roll his eyes but grin as the Alpha stepped closer, reaching behind his son as he moved. "And this," he said as he stepped back again, Oliver watching with surprise as a small person, a young boy who could be anymore than ten, emerged from behind Grant, grasping tightly at Slade's hand. "Is Joe." He smiled down at the dark haired little boy who was looking at Oliver with big brown eyes. "My younger son."


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver looked from Joe to Slade to Grant and back to Joe.

He smiled warmly at the boy and held his hand out. "Hi," he spoke softly, watching those dark brown eyes flick from his face to Slade's, clearly seeking reassurance from the Alpha. "I'm Oliver."

Joe said nothing just looked from Slade to Grant, who shrugged, before looking at Oliver again, slowly reaching out with his free hand to shake Oliver's, a shy smile appearing on his face. Oliver felt the sudden urge to hold the boy, to make certain Joe was okay, was comfortable and happy, and it took a minute for him to realize that it was more than pregnancy hormones. It was his instinct as Slade's Omega. Joe was Slade's son and thus it was natural for him to want to comfort and protect the boy. A glance at Grant told him that he had the same pull towards the older boy, though less strong.

"And this," Slade said, breaking into Oliver's thoughts and he watched as his Alpha nodded towards Felicity and Diggle, both boys looking at the duo. "Is Diggle and Felicity. They're friends."

"We don't have time for niceties, old man," Grant said suddenly, earning a sharp look from Slade, one which he ignored in favour of looking at Oliver. "You're city is about to become a fucking warzone."

"Oi!" Slade snarled, reaching out to swat Grant in the shoulder. "Watch your mouth in front of your brother."

Grant rolled his eyes but before he could say anything in response Felicity spoke, in that rambling way she often did when surprised or panicked.

"Warzone? Did you say warzone? Why is Starling about to become a warzone?"

Grant eyed her, those sharp eyes calculating and missing nothing. "Yup." He popped the _p_ at the end as he nodded. "Because you have a serious issue in the form of one five-foot-seven dark haired bitch..." He ignored Slade's warning growl, clearly comfortable with swearing in front of Joe, who was grinning, clearly amused by his brother's antics. "By the name of Nyssa Raatko."

Oliver frowned. "Who is she? Do you know what she wants?"

"Sara."

All gazes turned to Slade, everyone, including Grant, surprised by his statement.

"How do you..." Oliver started but then stopped. "She's with the League."

Slade nodded with a pointed look at his eldest son and Grant made a low sound as he glared at his father.

"It wasn't my fault!" The young Beta snapped and Oliver swore the kid's hair was starting to stand up like an angry cat. "I got contracted to do a job! I did the fucking job!"

Slade snarled, the dominance pouring off him in waves and Oliver was surprised when Grant backed down. "I told you to steer clear of her," he snapped as he led Joe over to the cot in the corner, telling his youngest to stay there before he moved back to where the others were. "You should have done your homework on her before leading her right to Sara."

"He what?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that that Ta-er al-Asfer person was a friend of yours?!"

Grant looked, for a moment, like a kid who'd just been caught cheating on a test, but he didn't back down from Slade's glare. Oliver inhaled deeply and rubbed a hand over his face as he turned to Felicity. "Track Sara's phone," he said as calmly as he could, moving towards the case where his gear was stored. Felicity nodded and rushed to do what he'd asked.

"You're not going after Raatko," Slade said, his tone telling Oliver that his Alpha was serious and wasn't about to let him go running all over the city hunting for the woman.

"I'm not," he agreed, turning to look at Slade, praying his Alpha understood. "I'm going to keep an eye on Sara. She may need backup."

Slade growled but crossed the room in quick strides, grabbing his own gear, at Oliver's raised eyebrow he growled again. "The backup is gonna need backup," he said which caused Grant to snort but the young Beta quickly fell silent.

"I've got Sara." 

Felicity spoke as she turned to look at them, giving Oliver the address of the Chinese diner where Sara had previously met her father. Once they were suited up they headed out. The hung back in the shadows, watching the diner, waiting for any sign of danger as Sara came walking from the diner. At first it seemed like everything was fine, until a long strand of silky material dropped down from the overpass above, a hooded figure using it as a repel line to the ground. Oliver immediately nocked an arrow to the bow, Slade drawing one of his swords.

Both were surprised when the person, the League member, pushed their hood back, revealing a woman with dark hair, approaching Sara at a calm and even pace. Oliver saw the knife the woman, Raatko no doubt, held and he tensed. He was ready to let his arrow fly, only to be surprised when Raatko reached out, taking hold of Sara and pulling her into a kiss. He and Slade exchanged a glance. That had not been what they'd expected. Oliver slowly lowered his bow as the two women stepped apart, exchanging words softly, and he took the moment to approach, Slade following close behind.

When Raatko turned, clearly not surprised by their presence, Oliver made certain his face, what little could be seen, was completely unreadable. Slade stood still as stone at his side, sword still in hand, but the blade lowered, a passive sign. Raatko took a few steps forward and Oliver took the moment to regard her. She was an archer. No doubt trained by the same man who had trained Malcolm Merlyn. Her dark eyes studied him for a moment, cutting briefly to Slade, before snapping back to him.

"I am Nyssa," she said, the confidence and authority in her voice spoke of a woman who was accustomed to being in command. Even with the smells of the street around them Oliver could make out her scent. She did little to hide it. Alpha. Strong and powerful. Like Shado. "Daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the Demon."

He felt rather than saw the way, slight as it was, that Slade stiffened, the subtle shifting of his Alpha's muscles beneath the body armor. But he kept his focus on Nyssa. "What are you doing here?"

"Sara swore her allegiance to the League of Assassins. It's time for her to return home."

Oliver made a low sound even as Sara gave him a pleading look, silently asking him and Slade not to intervene.

"That," he growled faintly, not wanting to engage this woman in a fight but ready for it none the less. "Is not going to happen."

He saw the anger in Nyssa's eyes, saw the way she started to tense, the way an archer would before reaching for an arrow, but Sara moved suddenly, saying the female Alphas name in a pleading tone, asking her for a moment alone for Oliver and Slade. Nyssa agreed though she gave a small barb about goodbyes and Sara not giving her one. The female Alpha moved away a few paces and Sara turned to Oliver.

"I can explain..."

"You don't have to," he said softly, seeing Slade track Nyssa's movements, his Alpha moving to put himself between them and the other Alpha. "But you're not leaving. I don't trust her."

"Then trust me."

He said nothing as Sara stepped around him and left with Nyssa.

Oliver didn't watch them go. Instead he turned to Slade, who turned to him, having watched the two women disappear into the night. "We won't be able to track them," Slade said, voice roughened and muffled by the mask he wore.

"I wasn't going to say we should." Oliver drew a deep breath. "We should get back to the foundry. Wait for word from Sara there."

 

**_oOoOoOo_ **

 

Returning to the foundry they were greeted by, what Oliver affectionately called, Felicity's techno-babble, which was being responded to in kind by Grant, who seemed fully understand what she was saying and was able to reply in kind. Oliver glanced at Slade, who merely shrugged, before pulling his gear off. He was just hanging up his jacket when someone tugged at the back at his shirt. Turning he found Joe looking up at him, those large brown eyes curious and bright.

"Hey," he said with a smile, wanting Joe to like him, wanting his Alpha's son to accept him.

Joe grinned and typed away on the tablet he was holding, pressing a button which caused a rather human voice to read out the words he'd typed.

_"Are you my dad's Omega?"_

Oliver blinked, slightly confused by the boy's use of the tablet but decided that maybe Joe was just shy, and he slowly nodded, seeing the way Slade was watching them. "I am," he said as Grant turned and looked at him, not stopping his conversation with Felicity, just displaying he was a talented multi-tasker.

Joe glanced at Oliver's abdomen, clearly taking in the rounded state and knowing what that meant. He typed again at his tablet before it read out _"Does that mean I call you dad now?"_

A hush, a very noticeable hush, fell over the room and Oliver became very aware that everyone was looking at him, waiting to see what he said.

Smiling at Joe he gave a small shake of his head. "That's up to you. You can call me Ollie if that's more comfortable for you."

Joe regarded him for a moment, those brown eyes as sharp and observant as Slade's, before a smile spread across his face. He typed again. _"Ollie's good. I like Ollie._

Oliver chuckled. "Ollie it is then."

Joe nodded, still smiling, before he wandered back off to the cot, typing away at his table.

Oliver went back to removing his gear at least until Slade was suddenly pressed up behind him, arm wrapping around his waist, hand resting over his abdomen. He leaned back into his Alpha, taking a moment to try and forget about the fact that an assassin was running around Starling with Sara and could potentially be a threat, not only to Sara but the entire Lance family.


	18. Chapter 18

Everything that happened in the next few weeks certainly took its toll.

Sara had nearly killed herself, just to escape the League of Assassins and protect her family. Oliver barely getting there in time to save her. Her act of selflessness, her willingness to die for her family, for those she loved, had prompted Nyssa, who still deeply loved Sara, to release her from her vow to the League.

Then there had been William Tockman, also known as the Clock King, a thief suffering from McGregors Syndrome, who'd been trying to steal enough money to use it to help his sister who had cystic fibrosis. He'd ended up shooting Felicity when she'd managed to track him down. Thankfully it hadn't been a serious injury and she'd been able to help Sara take Tockman down, even joking that'd she'd finally have a scar like everyone else.

By the end of it, all Oliver wanted to do was lay down and sleep for a week. 

He was exhausted, and worst of all Slade was flat out refusing to let him patrol at night. After taking down Tockman it had become all too clear that in his condition, so heavily pregnant and drawing nearer and nearer to his due date, Oliver was no use to the team. Even in the foundry he was all but useless. He couldn't work the computers like Felicity. He couldn't help to train Roy because his stomach had swelled further and drawing his bowstring was so difficult he couldn't properly loose the arrow.

So he was taken out of the field, despite his protests, his stubborn insistence that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

He and Slade had argued, which hadn't helped, especially with Grant snarking the entire time, going out of his way to agree with Oliver, which only served to make Slade snarl and act even more like a possessive Alpha. Eventually the argument had been ended, not by either of them, but by Felicity who'd, not so politely, told them that if they were to continue their pissing contest to take it elsewhere because she was trying to help Joe with his math work.

Slade had grunted and stormed off to the far corner of the foundry, beating at one of the reinforced training dummies while Oliver had, as gracefully as he could, stomped out of the foundry altogether, going to stand by Slade's car, that ridiculous car that Oliver couldn't believe the Alpha still drove, despite all his griping about it being completely tasteless and for twenty-something-playboys.

Leaning against the side of the car Oliver drew a deep breath and rested a hand against his abdomen, feeling his baby, his daughter, kick restlessly.

"You know," came Grant's voice unexpectedly, causing Oliver to turn, slowly, given his condition, to face his Alpha's son. "When the old man acts like you can't take care of yourself it's his way of saying he's worried. That he's concern about you."

Oliver made a low sound. "He could just say the words."

Grant snorted and shook his head. "Not who he is. He was always more actions than words." The young Beta stepped closer, close enough that Oliver could smell his natural scent and the spicy cologne Grant favored. "But he got worse after Joe's...well...after what happened to Joe."

Oliver looked at the young man, the young man who was, for all intents and purposes, his stepson, seeing in those vivid blue eyes a haunted pain. "I...I never asked," he said softly, remembering how he'd caught the briefest glimpse of a scar when Joe's shirt collar had shifted down slightly a few days after the brothers had arrived. "I...I didn't think it was my place to..."

Grant snorted again.

"You're the old man's Omega, mate." Grant's natural accent slipped into his voice and Oliver was immediately reminded of Slade it had the same rich timbre. "You've got more than a right to know." He paused, clearly considering his next words carefully. "The old man had been ASIA for two or three years, he'd spent the better part of those years hunting down a bioterrorist called Jackal. Guy was a real sicko. Got off on watching people suffering.

The old man got closer to catching the guy than anyone else so the bastard decided to send a message. He abducted Joe from his daycare and held him for nearly a week before the old man and Uncle Bi...before the old man and Wintergreen found them. Jackal gave an ultimatum. One the old man couldn't accept. Joe paid the price."

Oliver saw the effect the story had on Grant, saw the stiffness, the remembered pain and fear a boy had suffered when his brother had been hurt.

"He tried to kill Joe."

Grant gave a small nod. "The old man shot him just as Jackal tried to cut Joe's throat. The blade slipped away but not enough. Severed Joe's vocal cords. Luckily the doctors were able to save his life. Wasn't anything they could do about his vocal cords though but I'd rather have a living little brother who can't talk without a computerized voice than a dead brother any day. But the old man...he..."

"He blamed himself."

"Our mom...she blamed him too...threw him out a few months later. She just...I don't know. Just couldn't look at him without seeing what had happened I suppose."

Oliver made a low sound, hand twitching against his abdomen, and he saw the knowing look in Grant's eyes.

"You don't have to worry, mate," Grant said as he grinned a bit. "The old man...my dad...he cares about you, loves you, in a way he never did my mom. Don't...Don't get me wrong he loved her, obviously, I mean...they had me and Joe but...but it wasn't like it is with you. With you he...he's...more. More open. More caring. More...just more." Grant paused, looking at Oliver with a tender expression, more tender than Oliver had seen from the young Beta in the last weeks. "You made him a better person."

"Grant...I..."

"I know he's still about as damned prickly as a porcupine but he's...he's more open. Happier, ya know?"

Oliver couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face but before he could say anything his baby decided to play soccer with his ribs. "Christ," he hissed as he rubbed at the spot, trying to sooth her, to calm her, but she kicked more furiously. "I always thought Slade's training was a pain...God...that's got nothing on her."

Grant had this look and Oliver saw the Beta's hand twitch, slightly raising, and those blue eyes went from his swollen abdomen to his face and back again.

"May...May..." Grant seemed to have difficulty finding the words and Oliver began thinking that it wasn't just Slade who had a hard time expression himself so he reached out and took Grant's hand, laying it against the spot where his sister was kicking so furiously.

A smile spread across Grant's face as he felt his sister kick and, despite the pain, Oliver couldn't help but feel peaceful. Something about Grant's joy over this, over feeling his sister, it seemed to lift a weight from Oliver's shoulders.

"She's strong," Grant murmured as she kicked one final time before settling down. "Like the old man. Like..."

An unreadable expression passed over Grant's face even as his hand slid away from Oliver's abdomen and Oliver got the distinct feeling that Grant was hiding something. He'd spent enough time lying to almost everyone that he could usually tell when someone was lying. Catching hold of Grant's hand, quickly and surprisingly, he was shocked by the swift way Grant twisted from his grasp, instinct no doubt guiding the young Beta until Grant had his wrist ensnared in an impossibly strong grip.

A grip like Roy's.

Like Slade's.

"Grant..."

Grant immediately released his wrist and took a small step back. "I'm...shit...that shouldn't have..."

"Grant..."

Before Oliver could say anything, or even think of what he should say, Joe was suddenly walking up to them, tablet in hand, fingers tapping out his words to Grant. _"Dad says you have to take me home. He and Sara are going on patrol."_

Grant, clearly grateful for the distraction, nodded as Joe handed him the keys to Slade's car, his gaze darting momentarily to Oliver, an action that Joe caught because the little boy looked up at Oliver with a small smile before tapping the screen of his tablet again. _"Are you coming with us, Ollie?"_

Oliver shared a quick look with Grant, who shrugged, and without words said it was Oliver's choice. "I think I'd like that," he said to Joe with a smile, watching as the boy's own smile grew.

The drive to Slade's apartment took no time at all and once there Oliver tried to help Grant with getting Joe something to eat but the Beta waved him off, telling him he looked dead on his feet and should go lay down for a bit. Although Oliver had wanted to protest his body seemed to agree with Grant because between one heartbeat and the next he found himself crawling into Slade's bed, head sinking into the pillows, his Alpha's scent enveloping him as if Slade was there holding him.

Some time later he was joined by Joe, who climbed up onto the bed and tucked himself against Oliver's side, quietly typing away on his tablet. Oliver couldn't help but smile as he let his eyes close, listening to the sports report Joe was watching. His eyes only opened when he felt the bed dip and he found Grant curling up by his legs, almost like a child who hadn't gotten enough parental contact as a child, the Beta using his leg as a pillow. Their gaze met and he watched as Grant drew a deep breath, glancing at Joe briefly before looking back to Oliver.

"I...I shouldn't be alive," Grant said softly, not looking at Joe even when the younger boy stopped typing and stared at him, instead he picked at a nonexistent thread on the blanket beneath him. "I...when the old man came back...after Lian Yu...before he came to Starling...I helped him on an op. It went bad. Really bad. I got hurt. Was dying...and he...he gave me blood...it shouldn't have worked...not with the...serum...in his system...but...here I am."

"The Mirakuru saved you."

Grant nodded. "I'm...I'm not as strong or anything...as he is...and all my medical records have been altered to...prevent anyone from learning the truth...but...but you're the old man's mate. You...You deserved to know because...well..."

"The baby could just as easily be a carrier for the Mirakuru."

It was something Oliver had considered before but had yet to mention to Slade, though he suspected his Alpha had had similar thoughts. Grant made a low sound and turned his head, pressing his cheek against Oliver's thigh, looking at the swell of Oliver's abdomen. "It's...It's something to think about," he said softly before looking at Joe again, giving his brother a reassuring smile, and though Joe smiled back Oliver saw the worry in those dark eyes.

"We'll be alright," Oliver said as Joe pressed closer to him, reaching down to lightly touch Grant's shoulder even as the Beta gave him a doubtful look.

The room fell silent then, Joe continuing to watch his sports videos until he dozed off and Grant remained where he was, head pillowed on Oliver's leg, while Oliver had wrapped one arm around Joe while letting the hand of the other linger on Grant's shoulder. It was how Slade found them, hours later, all asleep, and the Alpha smiled at the sight, feeling as though his family was complete for the first time in ages.


	19. Chapter 19

"OLIVER!"

Oliver jerked awake, body attempting to move into a defensive position but being over seven and a half months pregnant didn't allow him much movement. His sudden movement had jolted Grant, and Slade, awake, and the two men were immediately moving. Slade climbing from the bed even as someone began knocking, rather loudly, at the apartment door, shouting Oliver's name. Grant slid up the bed, putting himself physically between Oliver and the door.

As Slade stalked from the room Joe stirred, head lifting slowly as he rubbed at his eyes, clearly sleepy but trying to figure out what was going on.

A minute or two passed before Slade called out from the other room.

"Kid, you're going to want to see this."

Rising from the bed, Oliver ignored the way Grant looked at him, that sharp warning glance, and as he left the room he heard the boys following him. Entering the kitchen he found Slade standing by the counter, arms crossed over his chest, while Felicity was standing on the other side of the table, what looked like a rolled up magazine clutched tightly in her hand. He looked from his Alpha to his fellow Omega. "Umm..."

"Have you seen this yet?" Felicity held up her magazine and the look on her face was one he'd seen at the office. When he'd still been going to the office of course. It was her _I'm annoyed and am fixing to hack something and make someone's life miserable_ face. "No. No, of course you haven't, otherwise you'd have called me, like, yesterday to try and fix it. So here. Here. Take a look and then we can figure out what the heck we're going to do about this mess."

She all but threw the magazine at Oliver and he glanced at Slade again, finding the Alpha's face unreadable. Not a good thing. Looking at the magazine he blinked as confusion and shock rolled through him. It had been a long time since he'd last graced the cover of a tabloid, years in fact, and the photo he was currently looking at was at least better than the ones from his playboy days.

He was walking towards a car, Diggle and Slade flanking him, and while normally he wouldn't have thought anything of it, there were a few things that sent red flags up immediately. One was that Slade's hand was resting against his lower back. Another was that his jacket was moved just enough that his swollen abdomen. His world suddenly tilted sideways as he read the bold white print under the photo.

_Oliver Queen: Rare Beta Pregnancy or Attempt to Hide Life Threatening Illness?_

"The article is even worse," Felicity said as she rolled her eyes. "It claims if you are pregnant it most likely belongs to Tommy or if it's some illness it's super rare and you're trying to keep it quiet because you contracted it in China and you don't want to start an international incident or something." She looked briefly at Slade and then back to Oliver. "I've got no idea how to fix this. I mean...I could hack their servers but...the article is already out there and it's not the only one. Every cheesy, stupid tabloid has run something like this. And it's only going to get worse!"

Oliver rubbed a hand over his face, tossing the tabloid down onto the table, not surprised when Grant snatched it up and flipped to the article. Turning his attention back to Felicity he drew a deep breath. "What are the odds we can cover this up?" He ignored the way Slade snorted, the way Grant cackled as he continued to read the article, muttering something about stupid journalist who couldn't find the truth if it kicked them in the arse.

Felicity gave him a _are you stupid?_ look before rolling her eyes. "Oh, oh yeah because we can cover this up. Right along with covering up that you were missing and presumed dead for five years or that Tommy Merlyn was saved by the Arrow. Yup. We can cover it up."

Oliver gave her an unimpressed look even as Grant tossed the tabloid back onto the table.

"So what can you do," the Beta asked as he leaned forward, elbows resting on the tabletop, looking from Oliver to Slade and back again. "This sort of shit storm ain't just going to go away."

"Firstly," Slade snapped, giving Grant a sharp look. "Watch your mouth, Joe's right there. Secondly," he looked at Oliver then. "He's got a point. This isn't going to go away, kid. Only thing to do is to try and get ahead of it."

Oliver frowned, rubbing his hand over his swollen abdomen, looking down at the stupid tabloid for a moment before he looked at Slade again. "You think I should come out."

Slade shrugged and gave him a look that clearly said yes.

Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face. This was the last thing he wanted to do. He had lived for years hiding his dynamic. Could he really just open up and tell the world the truth? Could he find the strength to do that?

"I..." He paused and suddenly felt arms around him. Looking down he found Joe peering up at him. He could see in Joe's eyes what the boy was trying to say. _It's okay._ He smiled and wrapped an arm around Joe, his instincts guiding him as he looked at Slade, his Alpha's expression completely unreadable. "Alright." He nodded and drew a deep breath, looking at Felicity. "How quickly can you call a press conference at Queen Consolidated?"

Felicity blinked, clearly surprised but a small smile quickly graced her face. "Give me a couple of hours."

He nodded and she quickly left, no doubt to take care of things for the press conference, and he sighed again as he rubbed his hand over his face. When Joe hugged him a little tighter he smiled down at the boy, even though he was feeling very much like his world had been thrown off its axis, again, and he ruffled Joe's hair before saying something about taking a shower.

He moved through the apartment slowly, feeling a tad sluggish, and as he entered the bathroom arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back against a wall of muscle and Slade's scent wrapped around him like a warm, comforting blanket. He relaxed as much as he could, letting his head rest back against Slade's shoulder even as the Alpha's hands rubbed over his abdomen and sides. "Slade..."

"You're stressing out," Slade said softly, fingers rubbing gentle circles as his hands slid beneath Oliver's shirt.

"Do you think I should be calm about this?"

Slade hummed clearly thinking he should be a lot calmer than he was and, as though reacting to his mood, their daughter kicked. Hard.

Oliver winced. "Christ, I hope she stops doing that soon."

"Soon will probably only be after she's born." Slade rubbed the spot where the baby was still kicking. "Have you given any more thought to the..."

"Grant and I talked about it."

Oliver wasn't certain why he'd said that but he couldn't, and wouldn't, take it back. He felt the subtle way Slade stiffened and turned his head enough to look at his Alpha's face. "He told me how you saved him." He saw the small tick in Slade's jaw. "And then he basically said the same thing we've been thinking for a while now. What if...What if she's born...different. Because of the Mirakuru."

Slade hugged him a little tighter, hands flexing against his abdomen, feeling the flutter of their daughter beneath his fingers. "Then we handle it. After everything we've been through, kid, I think we can handle one super-baby."

That had Oliver snorting as Slade pressed a kiss to his temple. "Now," the Alpha said as he released him, stepping back a bit. "Take your shower. I'll try to find something for you to wear to the press conference."

Oliver nodded and stepped further into the bathroom, he listened as the door closed behind Slade and let out a deep sigh, rubbing a hand over his face. He had a bad feeling about all of this.


	20. Chapter 20

There was a crowd gather out front of Queen Consolidated and Oliver felt his stomach roll. He hated speaking to the press. Even back before the Gambit and Lian Yu he'd hated it. Tommy was right when he'd said speaking to the press was like feeding vultures. He stood just inside the doors, looking out at the press and fought the urge to call the whole thing off. He hadn't thought this through. Not really. He'd wanted to get ahead of the tabloid issue but this...this was a little much. And really if he was going to do this he should have told his mother and Thea first.

"Ollie!"

Thea's voice drew his attention immediately and he turned to find her rushing towards him.

"Speedy..."

"What the hell is going on?" She gave him this look that clearly questioned his sanity, her Alpha dominance exuding off of her in waves. She was not happy. Beyond not happy and just over her shoulder he saw Roy shaking his head, clearly as put off by her mood as Oliver was. "A bunch of my friends have been texting me, nonstop, about some bullshit story that you're dying! What the hell?!"

"Speedy, I'm not...I'm not dying."

"Well no shit!"

Oliver drew a deep breath, hand pressing against his abdomen, his daughter was beginning to react to his emotions and was starting to raise a fuss, squirming and kicking, as he tried to figure out a way to defuse this situation before Thea did something she'd later regret. Before he could think of anything Slade was there, putting himself between the siblings and when Thea attempted to step around him Slade responded by grabbing Thea's arm in a vice like grip, ignoring her shouted protest. Slade's dark eyes bore into the younger Alpha and he glanced, very briefly, at Oliver, his gaze saying more than words ever would. _Stay out of this._

"You're going to back off," Slade said calmly, though Oliver could see the tension in his Alpha. "Mr Queen is under enough stress."

Thea snarled and tried to yank her arm away from Slade but couldn't, the older Alpha refusing to yield, and when she realized she couldn't break free she turned her gaze to Oliver. "Tell your nutjob to let go of me before I rip his balls off and feed 'em to him."

Before Oliver could say anything, could try and take control of the situation, Felicity appeared at his elbow. "They're ready for you," she said, looking from Oliver to Slade and Thea then back again. "Umm..."

With a deep breath Oliver grabbed Slade's wrist, waiting until his Alpha's gaze met his before he gave a small nod. Slade studied his face for a moment before nodding back and releasing Thea's arm. As his Alpha stepped back and away Oliver took his place in front of Thea, catching his sister by her shoulders. "Thea," he said softly, not surprised when her gaze tracked Slade, anger boiling in her eyes and the way her body shook beneath his hands. "Thea, please, I know...I know I should have told you this before...before I called a press conference but I just...didn't think."

"Told me what?" Thea gave him an exasperated look. "What is going on and why is you nutjob still acting all possessive Alpha with you?"

Oliver drew a deep breath, ignoring when Felicity said his name again, clearly trying to spur him into going out and dealing with the press. He reached up and cupped Thea's face between his hands, knowing that when he told her the truth it was going to put a wedge between them, he'd seen her reaction to lies from her family and knew she would never understand or accept his reasons.

"I'm an Omega, Speedy."

She blinked and stared at him. "Wha..." She scoffed. "Ha, very funny, Ollie. Now what the..."

The look on his face was what caused her to fall silent, her eyes searching his for some indication that this was all a joke, that he was just pulling her leg. But all she saw was honesty. She made a low sound and stepped back, pulling away from him. "No," she said, shaking her head even as Roy took a step towards her. "No. You're lying. You...You're not..."

"I'm an Omega," he said again watching as her anger over his lie warred with her hurt. 

"Wha..." She made a low sound and shook her head. "How could you...How could you not tell me that?!"

"Thea, I'm sorry this is...this is how you're finding out." Oliver wanted to hug her, wanted to comfort and sooth the hurt he had caused. "And we...we can talk about this...later. I promise. But right now I...have to do...this."

He turned and followed Felicity outside, glancing back only once to see Thea saying something to Roy who was doing the best to support and comfort her. He drew a deep breath as Slade and Diggle stepped out to stand a few feet behind him at the podium Felicity had set up. Camera flashes and voice speaking over each other made his head hurt and he was thankful when Felicity held her hand up, the universal signal for _be quiet_ , and he nodded his thanks as she stepped back beside Diggle. Looking out at the reporters he steeled his nerves and reminded himself that he had faced, and survived, far worse than the Starling City press.

"Good morning," he said after clearing his throat. "I am Oliver Queen...but you already know that." The crowd chuckled and he drew a deep breath, resting his hands on the podium. "I've called this press conference to address some...some new reports concerning myself and my...my current state of health."

There was an instant barrage of questions but he held his hand up and silenced them.

"Now, under other circumstances I'd allow a PR rep or...or someone else handle this but I...I felt I owed it to the people of Starling City, to my friends and family to...to address this personally."

"Does that mean you are ill, Mr Queen?" A young blonde reporter in the front of the crowd asked as she held her recorder out, clearly hoping for a direct answer.

Oliver glanced back at Slade, the Alpha's face unreadable but his eyes full of support, and he looked back at the reporter with a small grin. "No." He shook his head. "No I am not ill. Farthest from it, in fact."

Another reporter called out from behind a camera. "So does that mean the rumours of pregnancy is true?"

Oliver thought about just speaking, just saying what he needed to say, but he remembered how his father had always said that actions spoke louder than words so, with a deep breath, he unbuttoned and shrugged off his jacket, handing it to Slade, who finally gave a small, almost unnoticeable grin. Stepping out from the podium he faced the crowd, making certain to stand so it was impossible for anyone to deny what they were seeing.

"I don't know," he joked, falling back on an old habit he'd had before the island. "You tell me."

The crowd erupted into questions again as he stepped back behind the podium.

"Oliver! Oliver!" The same blonde reporter from before was pressing as close as she could. "Do you think it will affect your image or personal life being a male Beta capable of baring a child?"

Oliver heard Slade snort but ignored his Alpha, instead focusing on the reporter. "I don't think so," he said as his gaze lifted to the crowd, to the cameras, his heart hammering against his ribs but he pushed through his nerves and his doubts. He could do this. He _had_ to do this. "Seeing as I'm an Omega."

A roar went through the crowd.


	21. Chapter 21

Oliver sat in his office and stared off into space.

His mind kept replaying everything that had happened in the last few hours and he just couldn't seem to move on.

After the press conference, which he'd ended shortly after revealing he was an Omega, Thea had jumped him. She'd been furious, as he'd known she would be, and had demanded an explanation, had wanted the truth, and so he gave it to her, knowing he should have done it months, years, ago. He'd told her that he'd hidden his dynamic because it was what their father had wanted. That Robert Queen, for all his work in Omega Equality, had been ashamed of having an Omega for a son and heir. She hadn't believed him. Not at first. But then he started pointing things out to her, memories and moments from their childhood to prove it.

She'd stormed off after that, but not before she'd asked him if he'd told their mother, if Moira had known the truth before he'd gone in front of the cameras.

That confession had just infuriated her all over again.

He blinked and the memory of that morning, before the press conference, came rushing back.

_He'd gotten Slade to drive out to the mansion before they went to Queen Consolidated because there was someone who deserved his honesty face to face._

_Walking into the house, after convincing Slade that this was something he had to do by himself, he called out, not surprised when his mother called back that she was in the sitting room. Drawing a deep breath he walked to the room, finding his mother sitting on one of the sofas, papers littering the top of the coffee table, things no doubt for her mayoral campaign. She looked up as he entered the room. "Oliver," she smiled at him and he could see it was strained, as it had been since he'd confronted her about knowing the truth about Thea. "It's fairly early for a visit isn't it?"_

_Oliver let out a huff of breath, not quite a laugh but almost there, even as his hands shook slightly. "We...We need to talk."_

_Moira frowned, leaning back and looking at him with what might have been concern but it was hard to tell. "The last time you said that you told me that you know Malcolm was Thea's father." She slowly stood. "Have you discovered another secret from my past that you want to spring on me?"_

_He shook his head. "No."_

_"Then what is it? Because I have a mountain of paperwork that I_ have _to go over for a meeting this afternoon and..."_

_Oliver opened his coat, letting her see his swollen abdomen, stepping closer so that his scent could easily reach her. The silence that filled the room was so thick it could have been cut with one of Slade's swords but Oliver said nothing as Moira approached him, eyes wide and, once she was standing in front of him she slowly reached out, hand brushing over his abdomen._

_"Oliver..."_

_"I...I thought that...that you would want to know that...that your_ Omega _son is pregnant with...with your first grandchild."_

_Moira's smile was smile but it grew as she looked from his abdomen to his face. "Oh Oliver," she reached up to cup his cheek and a soft chuckle fell from her lips. "Is it a boy or a girl?"_

_Oliver blinked, stunned by her easy acceptance. "You...You don't care that I..."_

_"Oliver, sweetheart, I'm not stupid nor am I blind." She rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "I've known your were an Omega since shortly after your dynamic presented."_

_"But...But how..."_

_"Your father...one night had a little too much scotch and...well...he got whiny when he was drinking, Oliver. But just because he couldn't accept your dynamic doesn't mean he didn't love you."_

_"I know." He smiled, remembering just what his father had done for him, what Robert had sacrificed for him. "And I...I wish I had just...just had the strength to tell you and...and everyone...before the tabloids..."_

_"That's why you called a press conference."_

_He blinked in surprise and she shook her head as she chuckled softly._

_"One of the women working my campaign heard it through the grapevine and called to ask if I knew what was going on." Moira looked back down at his abdomen. "Now, you didn't answer my question. Boy or girl?"_

_"It's...It's a girl," Oliver couldn't help but smile, which quickly turned into a wince when said girl decided to kick at his ribs. "And I think she's part mule."_

_Moira laughed as she moved the hand resting on his abdomen, her smiling going impossibly wide as she felt his daughter kick. "She's like you were then. You kicked nearly nonstop, even worse when you heard your father speak."_

_He laughed, apparently the apple didn't fall very far from the tree, and Moira patted his cheek before she lowered her hand from his cheek. "You're going to tell the world today," she said as she studied his face. "That's why you called the conference."_

_"Seemed the easiest way."_

_"Oliver, we can find another way, a way to combat the tabloid stories and..."_

_"Mom." Oliver reached out, taking her hands in his, for the first time in weeks feeling like they were once again on even ground. "Mom, haven't we...haven't we learned that keeping secrets isn't healthy for our family?" She made a soft sound and nodded her agreement. "I can't...I can't keep living this way. Once the baby's born I...I can't lie about how she came to be or...or who her parents are. I just can't."_

_Moira nodded and squeezed his hands. "When did you grow up so much?"_

_"Slowly." He reached up to lightly touch her cheek. "But I had a more than excellent role model."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that."_

_"I am." Oliver smiled slightly. "Things...Things haven't been the best between us but...but you're still my mother and you deserve more than my anger and judgement."_

_Moira smiled and pulled Oliver into a hug._

"Oliver?"

He blinked and looked up, finding Isabel standing on the other side of his desk, he tried to smile and failed. "Miss Rochev," he said as he was finally able to shake himself out of the fog he'd been in since the argument with Thea. "How can I help you?"

Isabel gave him an unreadable look and frowned. "You held a press conference to announce your dynamic."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And now?"

Oliver shrugged. "Still seems like a good idea. Maybe not smart. But good."

"I would disagree." Isabel crossed her arms over her chest. "You should have had someone from the public relations department handle this. Or, and this is just a thought, you could told your co-partner what you were doing before doing it."

With a low sound Oliver shook his head. "This was personal, Isabel," he said calmly even though he really wanted to shout, to tell her to back off, that it was none of her business. "I had to handle it myself or people would have kept coming up with insane theories no matter what a PR rep said."

Isabel looked ready to say something else but was interrupted by Slade's voice from the doorway. "Mr Queen, there is a Mr Merlyn here to see you."

Isabel whirled around and Oliver stood as Slade stepped aside and Tommy, still relying on his cane, hobbling into the room. Oliver had never been so glad to see his friend. "I'm sorry, Isabel," he said as he looked at Isabel, whose expression was similar to that of someone who'd just bitten into a lemon. "But Mr Merlyn and I have an appointment."

Isabel gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him but she left regardless, mindfully sidestepping Slade, who watched her go with one of those calculating frowns on his face.

"Tommy," Oliver stepped around his desk, meeting Tommy halfway, not surprised when his friend pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"You're a crazy fool, you know that?" Tommy laughed as he pulled back. "I nearly swallowed my toothbrush when I heard the radio report."

Oliver laughed and led Tommy to the couch along one wall. "Not the...uh...desired effect but at least it worked."

"Dude, the city is in an uproar over all this. Laurel has called me ten times already, wanting to know if I knew."

"What did you tell her?"

"Told her to talk to you."

They both laughed and Tommy leaned back, looking at Oliver closely and, for just a moment, Oliver could see his best friend's resemblance to Malcolm, to Thea, and it caused his heart to skip a beat or two. "So," Tommy said with a grin. "We need to celebrate all..." he made a wide gesture to Oliver's abdomen. "This. I mean, people still have baby showers or whatever right?"

Oliver couldn't help but laugh. There was the Tommy he knew.


	22. Chapter 22

Oliver should have known that when Tommy said they should celebrate, should throw a party, that it would not be a simple, quiet affair at the Queen Estate.

What Tommy put together in two days was far, far more than Oliver had expected, or really wanted, and he worried his friend was pushing himself too hard, but when he tried to bring _that_ subject up Tommy had just waved him off, telling him that he was fine. That there was nothing to worry about. It didn't put his mind at ease but he didn't have time to dwell on it given that over the course of those two days he ended up fielding questions from people at Queen Consolidated and friends alike.

He'd gotten the chance to speak to Laurel the evening he'd made the announcement about his status, had spent several hours talking to her in fact. To his surprise she'd been rather accepting and open about the whole thing. Hugging him and touching his abdomen, laughing when the baby kicked and Oliver complained about it. He'd only ever felt so accepted around his friends, around those who had known the truth before his announcement.

And, even more surprising, was how nearly everyone, once the initial shock wore off treated him as they had before he'd told the world the truth. There were some who looked at his sideways, who questioned his ability to run Queen Consolidated as an Omega. Even Isabel Rochev had been looking at him funny, as though she was trying to figure out how he had managed to fool her.

The morning of the baby shower he asked Felicity to track Thea's phone, since his sister hadn't been home in days and he was surprised to learn she was actually in _Verdant_. Going up to the club he eventually found Thea in an upstairs stock room. She was curled up on a couch and looked fairly miserable. He knew, from Roy, that she hadn't been handling his news well. It wasn't because he was an Omega, Roy had been quick to reassure, but because he'd lied about it. Because he'd waited until the last moment to tell her.

Drawing a deep breath he slowly approached her, uncertain what her welcome would be.

"Speedy?"

She barely looked at him and he could tell she'd been crying and it was like being kicked in the stomach. He'd done that. He'd hurt his sister. As unintentional as it had been he'd still hurt her.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" She sniffled and rubbed at her face, clearly trying to get rid of the tear tracks but all she managed was to smear her mascara even more. "About how my brother is a lying douche? Or how about how my Ome...my boyfriend is a jerk for siding with said lying douche brother?"

"I deserve that," he said as he walked closer, hating how just walking up from the foundry had taken so much out of him and how, now of all times, his daughter had decided to play kickball with his insides. "But Roy...Roy knows what it's like to hide your dynamic he...he gets it. So, please...please don't be angry with him for that."

"What I don't understand is why _you_ felt you had to hide..." She gestured towards him. "This...The truth...from me."

"I didn't just hide from you, Speedy." He pulled a chair over and sat down. "I hid from everyone because...because I thought I had to. I was afraid of how...how they'd see me."

She looked at him, frowning and gaze sharp, and she quickly shook her head. "You could have told _me_ , Ollie. Hell, you told Mom before you told me."

Oliver sighed. "I screwed up, Thea. Is that what you want to hear? You want me to tell you that I made a mistake? That I know I should have told you sooner and I'm the world's biggest prick for doing it the way I did?"

She huffed. "Didn't say you were a prick."

"I should have told you though, you're right about that. I should have...should have had more faith in you. Shouldn't have been afraid..."

"You said...you said Dad was the reason...that he was ashamed of you."

Oliver nodded. "He came from a long line of Alphas, Thea, and having an Omega son...I don't think he knew how to handle it...but that...that doesn't mean he didn't love me." He remembered what his father had sacrificed for him and he knew he would never doubt his father's love. Never. "He loved me. And he loved you. He had his faults but don't ever doubt that he loved us."

"You were stupid to listen to him, to care about what people thought of you. Especially what _I_ would think."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

Thea said nothing for a minute, no doubt thinking everything over before she finally spoke. "You still suck," she said but with the smallest hint of a smile. "Majorly suck."

"I know."

"And I haven't forgiven you yet."

He gave a weak smile. "I understand," he said as he tried to lean forward to take her hand but his baby bump got in the way and he muttered a curse which caused her to reach out and swat him in the knee.

"Don't swear in front of my niece or nephew, _I'm_ supposed to be the corrupting force."

Oliver chuckled. "Well I'm sure your _niece_ won't mind, she's heard me swear constantly and it's usually her fault." He winced as the baby kicked. "Like right now she's decided my kidneys are her new punching bags."

Thea didn't hesitate, didn't even ask, just reached out and placed her hand against Oliver's abdomen, a smile, real and happy, spread across her face as she felt the kicks. "Wow," she whispered as her smile grew as the baby continued kicking for a minute before finally settling. "That's...That's amazing."

"Wait until you've got a tiny person abusing your insides and then say that."

That had them both laughing and Oliver was thankful they'd at least managed to get back on some sort of even ground. He didn't expect Thea to forgive him right away, it would take time to re-establish that trust and, even as that thought crossed his mind, something else occurred to him. A secret that he was holding onto all for the sake of their mother, whom he was still barely on speaking terms with due to a secret he was keeping for her all because she'd convinced him it was what was best for Thea.

If Thea had blown up so badly over his keeping his dynamic from her, just how bad would the fallout be when she learned what he and Moira were hiding from her. He knew he shouldn't, that this was something he should convince their mother to do but he couldn't keep from Thea that he'd known and had said nothing. He couldn't do it. So he drew a breath and touched her hand, getting her to look up at his face, a questioning look on her own.

"There's something else I...I need to tell you." Part of him screamed that this was a bad idea but he pressed on, knowing that Thea deserved to know the truth, deserved to hear it from someone who she trusted, or at least in his case somewhat trusted. "Something...Something I found out a few weeks ago but...but was worried how you would react...worried how it would affect your relationship with Mom."

Thea frowned. "What...What are you talking about, Ollie?"

"Mom's affair with...Malcolm Merlyn," he saw the disgusted look as it flashed over Thea's face and hoped he was doing the right thing. "It was...There was something about it that she...that she never wanted anyone to know. Especially not you."

"I don't understand. What...Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know the truth, Thea. You...You have the right to know...even if Mom doesn't think you can handle it."

"Handle what?" Now she was getting angry, eyes flashing as she shook her head. "What truth? What are you talking about?"

As the words left his mouth, the truth finally out there, he watched as Thea's eyes went wide, her jaw dropping as shock registered on her face. The quiet shock was actually preferably to what came next. Oliver wasn't sure his ears would ever recover.

 

**_oOoOoOo_ **

 

Arriving at the Queen Manor, Oliver was surprised by the number of people there. He was almost tempted to turn tail and run, especially when he spotted his mother talking to Walter. Thea had said she wasn't going to the shower, that she needed time to process what Oliver had told her, but seeing their mother reminded him, rather sharply, that the next time Moira and Thea saw each other things were not going to go well.

"You look like you're about to pass out," Grant said from beside him, the young Beta had accompanied him since Slade had gotten word that the man in the skull mask had, strangely, resurfaced and had gone to check it out. "Do I need to get you a chair or something?"

Oliver shook his head. "I'm fine. Just..."

"Worried about the fallout?" Grant knew about his conversation with Thea, hell half the Glades probably knew because an angry Thea was not a quiet Thea.

"You have no idea."

Grant snorted. "I'm gonna grab you some juice." He was gone and back in minutes but during that short time Oliver had greeted and been congratulated by over a dozen people, Tommy waving at him from across the room. "Here," the Beta said, handing over a glass of orange juice. "The nice Russian lady said you'd need the vitamin C."

Oliver smiled. He was a grown man, about to be a father, and Raisa was still looking after him. "Thank you," he said before sipping his juice, Grant merely shrugged, turning to watch as a girl, the daughter of one of the few friends Moira still had, walked by.

"Oh, Oliver!" Moira approached the duo, smiling brightly and Oliver had to force himself to smile back. "I want you to meet one of the key donators for my campaign."

A beautiful blonde woman stepped up beside Moira, smiling charmingly but something felt off about her, Oliver couldn't put his finger on it and due to the large number of people it was impossible to pick out the woman's scent.

"Miss Kane this is my son, Oliver." Moira was still smiling as she looked from her donator to Oliver. "Oliver this is Adeline Kane."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Queen." Adeline's voice was sweet and slightly accented, possible British, but something was still off. And Oliver didn't like the feeling crawling up his spine. "Your mother has told me a lot about you."

Oliver nodded politely and started to speak, to say how nice it was to meet the woman but stopped when he felt Grant stiffen next to him, the young Beta's head snapping around so quickly that Oliver was surprised there wasn't a loud snap. Grant's eyes went wide for a moment, before his gaze narrowed and he did something Oliver would never have expected, especially not from a Beta. A deep growl rumbled up from Grant's chest as he stepped between Oliver and Adeline, his sharp blue eyes never leaving the woman's face.

"The fuck are you doing here," Grant snarled, causing Moira to gasp slightly, clearly shocked by his behaviour, and before Oliver could ask him what was going on Adeline smiled a little wider as she spoke.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?"


	23. Chapter 23

Halfway through the baby shower Oliver managed to haul Grant upstairs to his room, the door all but slamming behind them.

"What the hell is going on," he demanded as Grant all but threw himself down onto the bed. "What is your mother doing here?"

Grant growled and, for the first time, seemed very much like Slade, he was digging his cell phone from his pocket, dialling a number quickly, ignoring Oliver as he raised the phone to his ear. "Oi, prick," he snapped as the call was answered, his face still full of fury. "I don't give a shit. We've got a problem...no, no it's not Oliver, he's fine...no...no...damn it, shut up for a minute, we've got a problem and it's come in the form of a blonde, bitchy, five-foot-five package that wants nothing more than to grind you into a disgust smear on the floor." He paused, listening and then growled. "Yes, that fucking bitch, ya bloody drongo! Ya know many bitches want to kill ya? Which bloody bitch ya think I'm talking about, old man?!"

Grant huffed and held the phone out. "He wants to talk to you."

Oliver took the phone. "Slade?"

"Listen, kid," his Alpha's tone was the same he'd heard nearly every day on Lian Yu, that commanding _I'm in charge and you need to listen or you're going to die_ tone. "Stay as far away from Adeline as you can. I'm on my way now with Sara and Diggle."

"Slade...what..."

"Just do it. Stick with Grant, stay the hell away from Adeline until I get there. I'll explain everything later, I promise."

Without so much as a goodbye Slade hung up, leaving Oliver to stare at the phone for a minute before tossing it back to Grant. "How much trouble can your mother possibly be?"

Grant snorted.

"You think you're mother's bad? Mine was Australian military turned ASIS turned homicidal lunatic when my brother was nearly killed because the old man wouldn't give a terrorist what he wanted. I told you she blamed him for everything and...well...after a while it drove her bleeding bonkers."

"So there s a woman downstairs with my mother and friends, who is a trained psychotic killer, who wants nothing more than to destroy my mate." Oliver rubbed a hand over his face. "There is never a shortage of whack jobs in Starling."

Grant snorted again. "It wouldn't matter what city it was. The minute Adeline found out where the old man was she'd have started plotting his downfall. She was never as attentive to me and Joe as she was to battle plans"

Oliver frowned and looked at the Beta, seeing a bit of hurt in those bright blue eyes, seeing a young man who had grown up rough because as a boy he'd been robbed of his mother because of her mental break. "Grant, how dangerous is she?"

"Dangerous enough that when I turned fifteen I took Joe and ran. Went underground. Some of my...some of the old man's contacts helped us out. And then, when the old man came back...a year ago...Adeline went after him. Right in full view of their ASIS superiors. She was locked up. I...I never thought that she'd get out. But she's always been a smooth talker. Always able to fool people into thinking she's saner than she is."

"And right now she's trying to cozy up to my mother."

Grant was suddenly off of the bed and in front of Oliver. "You cannot stress out," he said as he grabbed Oliver by the shoulders. "You are nearly eight months pregnant and stress is not good for you or for my sister."

"You're telling me not to stress out when there's a lunatic downstairs?!"

"Yeah!"

They stared at one another for a minute, neither really sure what to say, but before they could try and think of something there was a knock at the door.

"Mr Oliver?" Raisa's voice came through the door. "Mr Merlyn says it's time for the gifts now."

Oliver drew a deep breath. "I'll be right down, Raisa."

He listened as her footsteps faded down the hall and even though Grant was looking like he wanted to argue about this, wanted to tell him they should just hide out here, they left the room together, Grant sticking nearly as close to him as Slade would and, as they entered the main sitting room where everyone was gather, Grant's gaze immediately zeroed in on Adeline, who was sitting on one of the sofas with Moira.

Taking a seat on the unoccupied sofa, Oliver wasn't surprised when Grant sat to his right, putting himself, as much as he was able, between Oliver and Adeline, taking his role of protector seriously.

Oliver barely listened as Tommy, full of energy and looking happier than Oliver had seen him in a long time, talked, handing him gift after gift, explaining what was from whom and making jokes about the various assortment of baby clothes and toys and necessary items. Oliver was a little overwhelmed by it but he still couldn't shake off his nerves, his need to find out just why Adeline was here and what she was planning.

He had just opened a gift from Raisa, baby booties and a very pretty rattle, when he caught the familiar scent of his Alpha. Looking up he found Slade stepping around a few people until the Alpha was, slowly, sitting down to his left, those dark eyes fixing, for a moment, on Adeline before he looked at Oliver with a small smile.

Oliver let himself relax a bit, especially when he realized Sara was also in the room. Sara walked around behind the sofa, leaning against the back of it and she turned her head to whisper in his ear, her face hidden from the room by the fall of her hair. "Digg's on the perimeter with a Barrett M107. A single text from me or Slade and he'll drop Adeline before anyone can blink."

Oliver nodded, smiling as though she'd just told him something amusing, and as she leaned back, her arms still resting on the back of the sofa, he glanced briefly at the large bay window behind them, feeling a little more at ease knowing he was covered by three of the strongest people he knew.

The rest of the baby shower passed without incident, Adeline acting the perfect, charming guest and, once everyone else was gone and Moira was distracted by getting the gifts all put away in the room she insisted they use as a nursery, Oliver turned to the woman who, mother of Slade's sons or not, was a threat to him, his family and most likely the city. She was still smiling, though it was cold and calculating now.

"What are you doing here, Adeline?" Slade was on his feet and standing, somewhat between his ex-wife and Oliver, not willing to take any chances.

"Is that how you greet the mother of your sons, darling? Or do they call _him_ mommy now?"

Oliver felt Grant bristle next to him but touched the young Beta's arm, not restraining him but trying calm Grant, not wanting things to escalate.

"Even if they do," Slade retorted, his accent deepening, hands clenching at his sides. "It's hardly your concern. You gave up right to our sons when you tried to kill me on a military base. In front of a dozen witnesses."

"A slip." Adeline flipped her hair over her shoulder, under different circumstances Oliver would have found her beautiful, and gave Slade a look that suggested she was bored. "Emotions and all that. But since you brought up that...less than spectacular day, why don't you tell your...friends...what you did. Tell them what you did to warrant my wanting you dead."

Slade rumbled darkly. "Adeline..."

"Go on, darling, tell them. Or would you prefer I do it?"

"I don't care what he did," Sara said as she stepped up beside Slade, standing so that it was clear to Adeline that she was ready to fight if she had to. "He's Oliver's Alpha. He saved my life. I _know_ what sort of man he is. Nothing you say will change that."

Grant was nodding, glaring at his mother, and Oliver lifted his chin almost defiantly as he touched Slade's hand, making it clear that he too stood with the man.

Adeline chuckled icily. "You don't know him. Not really. You know that...pretty facade he's wearing to please his...toy."

Slade growled and started to take a step forward but Oliver grabbed his arm, pulling the Alpha to a stop even though he knew Slade could easily pull away. Could snap Adeline's neck in the blink of an eye. But, as much as he wanted her out of his house and away from his family, he knew they didn't need a dead body in the middle of the sitting room floor.

Before Oliver could speak, could try and defuse the situation a little, Moira returned, smiling brightly and, like the perfect actress she seemed to be, Adeline was immediately back to being charming and sweet. "Moira, dear," she said as she hugged Moira, making Oliver grit his teeth as he resisted his urge to pull the Australian woman away from his mother and toss her the hell out of his house. "It's been lovely, but I do have to get going."

"Of course, dear, let me show you..."

"I can escort her to her car, Mrs Queen," Slade said immediately, not wanting Adeline alone with Moira anymore than his Omega did. "You have a meeting with Mr Steele and your campaign manager."

Moira smiled though she was clearly surprised by his knowledge of her schedule. She nodded. "Thank you, Mr Wilson."

Slade nodded, gave Oliver a small _I'll be fine_ look, before walking Adeline out to the main driveway where a deep silver and black Porsche was parked.

He glanced at her as they walked. "The man in the skull mask, Cyrus Gold, the people dead because of the faulty Mirakuru serum, that's all been you."

Adeline smiled. "You have you're friends and I have mine, darling." She looked at him. "John Diggle, for example."

Slade bristled slightly at the mention of the other Alpha.

"I know you had him set up on the far corner of the yard with a rifle. All to kill me if things went wrong, I suppose." She paused by her car, turning to him. She saw the look on his face and her smile widened as she opened the driver's door. "Don't worry, he's still alive. For now."

"Adeline." Slade's tone was dark and, when they'd first met, it would have scared her. Now it just made her look at him like he was a child about to throw a fit. "What do you want?"

She merely chuckled at him as she climbed into the car, door shutting firmly behind her and Slade was just about to rip the door open when the window rolled down and Adeline smiled, almost condescendingly at him.

"I made you a promise, Slade," she said, voice cold and just like it had been the day Joe had been hurt. "Do you remember? Well, darling, I am here to fulfill it."

He watched as she sped off and clenched his hands so tightly he could feel the bones shift slightly. Adeline being in Starling City was not going to end well. People were going to get hurt, were doing to end up dead, before his crazy ex-wife was finished with her crazy revenge plot against him.


	24. Chapter 24

The next few weeks were a blur of activity and nerves.

Diggle ended up doing a favour for Amanda Waller, the head of A.R.G.U.S., and that meant his working with an A.R.G.U.S. special task force codenamed Suicide Squad as their missions often had little chance of survival. Oliver hadn't ask his friend too many questions when Diggle got back from wherever the hell Waller had sent the team but Diggle had mentioned something about Floyd Lawton being a member of the team and that he'd seen a new side to the former assassin.

Meanwhile Slade had put some of his contacts to use and tried to track down Adeline so that he could deal with her before she could continue with whatever crazy plan she'd concocted. Tracking an account number to an office building only to find a dead man with a suspiciously familiar looking sword through his eye and a projector playing a home movie of Adeline and the boys on one of the office walls.

Moira's campaign for mayor kept moving forward despite the fact that Thea hadn't been home in days, sleeping either at Roy's or on the couch in Verdant's stock room. She'd finally spoken to Oliver again, crying and hugging him and asking him what the hell she was supposed to do. Her whole life had been a lie. Oliver had hugged her and told her it hadn't been. That Merlyn might biological be her parent but Robert Queen had been her father. That the man who raised her, who loved her and had called her daughter was her father and no damn DNA test would ever change that. Thea had cried even more but he knew his words had helped.

Shortly after that Oliver had met with Amanda Waller, knowing the woman would be helpful in finding answers about Adeline, answers he knew Slade and Grant wouldn't be likely to know. He wanted the full background on her. Waller promised to look into it but afterwards she pointed something out to him. A mercenary had been seen, more and more frequently in Starling City. A mercenary A.R.G.U.S. had been tracking for some time before he'd dropped off the grid. A mercenary they called Deathstroke. Oliver had feigned ignorance and left, knowing he and Slade would have to talk about that but there were bigger issues at hand.

Then there had been the Bertinelli issue. When Frank Bertinelli had resurfaced it had drawn, predictably, Helena back to Starling City and she returned with force. Her desire to seek vengeance against her father had blinded her to what had been a setup by the Starling Police Department. Helena had holed up in the courthouse, unfortunately trapping Laurel inside, which had driven Sara into protective mode. Though she had surprised them all by not killing Helena in the end even though she could have all because Laurel had begged her not to be a killer. Helena had been arrested but not before she saw her father, killed in the shootout, and at the police station she had admitted to Oliver that he'd been right. Her father's death did not make her feel any better.

Returning to the foundry after telling Helena she would not be alone, that he would help her as best he could, because he hadn't really been able to help her when he was a killer, he felt a little lighter. Helena had always been someone he felt he had failed because he hadn't been able to help her. Her need for revenge had blinded her to everything else. Now, maybe, he might actually be able to get through to her, to help her turn her life around.

At the foundry he found Slade and Roy sparing while Felicity was at her computers, still searching no doubt for some hint of where they could find Adeline. He wandered to where Grant was sitting with Joe, helping his brother with something on his tablet, and sat down. Joe smiled at him and gave a small little wave. Oliver smiled back and ruffled the boy's hair, making that smile grow bigger even as Joe playfully pushed his hand away.

"What's up, Ollie," Grant asked, eyes never leaving whatever he was doing on Joe's tablet.

"Nothing, just...thinking about...Adeline."

Grant gave a small nod. "You aren't the only one." He handed the tablet back to his brother. "There, squirt, now go finish your science homework."

Joe nodded and jumped up to go to a table where a small chemistry set was set up. Oliver watched him for a minute trying to collect his thoughts but Grant seemed to beat him to it.

"Adeline doesn't think like other people," the young Beta said as he leaned back, looking at Oliver. "Too many years planning tactical assaults and stuff, I guess, or maybe it was all the killing piled on top of her rage over Joe's...accident. But she's always been hard to get a read on. Even harder to even attempt to rationalize or understand."

"She seemed pretty put together."

"Oh no doubt, but intelligent psychopaths always look and act normal."

"Slade told me she knows about...how he saved you."

Grant nodded. "Yeah." He gave a humourless chuckle. "It was a month or so after...she reached out through some...mutual contacts of hers and the old man's. Wanted to meet. Should have known better."

"What happened?"

"Met her at a diner, place I knew well and was far enough away from where me and Joe were hiding out that I didn't have to worry about her finding out about him. A glass slipped from a passing waitress' tray and it shattered on the edge of the table, a piece of it imbedded in my arm and like an idiot I pulled it out right then and there."

"You healed."

"Small stuff like that heals...almost instantly once the wound's unobstructed." Grant sighed and rubbed at a spot on his arm, the spot the glass had most likely been. "The look on her face...it was...was like she'd seen a horror or movie or something. She started demanding to know what happened to me. Followed me out of the diner. I...I told her just because...she I mean..."

"She was still your mother despite everything."

Grant silently nodded. "It was damn stupid of me. Especially since..." He cut himself off rather abruptly, looking over to where Slade was still sparing with Roy, the guilty look on his face had Oliver reaching over and touching the Beta's shoulder.

"Grant?"

The Beta looked at him, worry and fear etched into his face and before he even said anything Oliver had a pretty good idea what he was about to say.

"I think I'm the reason she has some...some version of the Mirakuru."


	25. Chapter 25

Oliver sat alone in a rather empty Verdant, thinking over everything Grant had told him.

_"Adeline followed me from the diner and...I managed to shake her...or at least I thought I did...but there's...a gap...a span of time that I lost and I just...I can't shake the feeling that she's the reason."_

Grant had gone on to tell him that he suspected Adeline, who'd had medic training in her military days, had somehow managed to sedate him and then taken blood and spinal fluid samples because for a day or so his back had ached something terrible. He hadn't thought much of it then, of course, because Adeline had just disappeared again. But now he was starting to reconsider everything. Was starting to seriously suspect that Adeline had used those samples to recreate the serum that the man in the skull mask had used on Roy and on Cyrus Gold.

And that was something else that had Oliver's thoughts twisted up in knots.

Cyrus Gold had been far stronger than Grant and Grant claimed his version of the serum was, to quote the Beta, a watered down version of Slade's. Gold had fought with nearly the same strength as Slade. Which meant, if Adeline had used samples taken from Grant, she had figured up how to boost those samples until they were nearly on par with Slade. There was no telling how much stronger she could make the serum with more time.

He rubbed a hand over his face and drew a deep breath.

This was turning into a nightmare.

"Did you know when you're stressed you make this horrible face?"

Oliver turned his head slowly, watching as Felicity walked over to him, dropping into a chair facing him.

"That face," she said, pointing at his face. "Right there."

"I don't make a face."

"You do." Felicity leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees. "But I didn't come up here to talk about that."

"No?"

She shook her head. "Grant just told Slade his theory about how Adeline most likely got her hands on the Mirakuru."

"How'd Slade react?"

Felicity hummed in the way that said she was both amused and worried about something. "We really need to reinforce those training dummies."

"That bad, huh?"

"He swore. A lot. In English and in...well...I'm not sure what language it was but it made Grant turn all red and mutter something about his grandmother washing Slade's mouth out with soap."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle. "I'd pay to see that."

"So would I."

They both laughed but when they fell silent it seemed almost tense and Oliver rubbed a hand over his abdomen just as Felicity touched his arm. Their gazes met and she smiled that reassuring smile she always gave him when things seemed bleak. "We're going to figure this out," she said as footsteps approached them. "We always do."

"But what if..."

"What's the rule about that phrase, kid?"

The pair of Omegas looked up at Slade, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest, dark gaze fixed on Oliver and Oliver alone. Felicity cleared her throat. "I'll just...leave you two alone," she said before standing, patting Oliver's arm before she hurried off, leaving them alone in the darkened night club.

Slade sat in the chair Felicity had been occupying and looked at his Omega, reaching out to cup Oliver's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the rough stubble there. "Felicity's right you know, we're going to figure this out."

Oliver huffed and shook his head. How could everyone sound so certain about that? There were still so many factors they didn't know. It was like playing chess when you could only see your pieces on the board. "Slade..."

"I'm not saying it'll be easy, kid. But we've faced worst than the likes of Adeline."

"And if she's somehow increased the effects of the Mirakuru she has?"

"We'll still figure something out."

"Slade..."

Slade leaned forward and claimed Oliver's lip in a soft but searing kiss. As his Alpha slowly pulled back Oliver reached out, fingers tangling in the short strands of Slade's hair, holding his Alpha there as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Whatever my psycho ex throws at us, we can handle it." Slade gave a small smile and a peck of a kiss to Oliver's lips. "As a team."

Oliver nodded. "Alright," he said as a small smile spread across his face. "Together. A team."


	26. Chapter 26

The next little while was oddly quiet as far as activity in Starling City and, before Oliver knew it, he had to attend another press conference for his mother's mayoral campaign. This time it was being held, of all places, in Verdant. Something to do with Moira's PR people saying it was good to provide a connection between her and her children's business in the Glades. Oliver thought it was tacky and Thea, well, she had yelled, loudly, about it. She still wasn't over Moira keeping the truth from her. And Moira, of course, was barely speaking to Oliver because he had broken his promise not to tell his sister about Merlyn.

Leaning against the bar Oliver tried to ignore the ache in his back, the one in his ribs from his daughter's kicks, and the way Slade, who was wandering about the room, kept glancing over at him, as though expecting some sort of harm to befall him. It was annoying. And in the last week it had been increasing. He knew part of it was Slade's instincts demanding he protect his pregnant Omega, especially since Oliver was only a few weeks shy of his due date. But he also knew Slade's need to watch him, to protect him, was also because Adeline was in the crowd.

His Alpha had spotted her talking to Moira and had told him, in that sharp commanding tone, to stay by the bar where Sara, who was working as a bartender, could keep an eye on him. While he did not appreciate being treated like a child he was actually happy to have a stool to sit on and the bar to prop most of his weight on.

Grant and Diggle were also circulating throughout the room, watching and waiting for Adeline to do something, anything, malicious.

Oliver sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I didn't think Slade would leave you alone."

Oliver's head turned slowly, his gaze narrowing and a frown gracing his face, finding Adeline standing next to him.

"Oh, you have spent a lot of time with Slade, I'd recognized that scowl anywhere." Adeline seemed to be amused by him and Oliver resisted the urge to growl at the Beta.

"What do you want, Miss Kane?"

She gave him a cool smile. "Right to the point. I always did like that in a man. One of the things that drew me to Slade."

Oliver casually looked around, searching for his friends, for his Alpha, but unable to spot them in the crowd, which was thinning out since his mother had given her charming little speech. Looking back at Adeline he made certain his face was a mask, made certain to give nothing away about how he felt about the psychotic Beta before him. He smiled, that calm, calculated smile he used on people when he was trying to seem like the arrogant, rich, spoiled playboy he'd been five years ago.

"And it was his mistakes that made you decide to kill him, right?"

Adeline's smile slipped. "You know what he did to my sons."

"He saved their lives."

"Is that what you'd call it? Saving their lives?" Adeline shook her head and scoffed. "My first born was turned into a walking science experiment and my little boy was rendered permanently mute. How is that saving them, Mr Queen?"

Oliver couldn't help the growl that bubbled up. How could this woman not appreciate that her children were both still alive? How could she not be happy that she still had them, could still hug and hold them? His mother had suffered for five years thinking he was dead. He could have understood Adeline losing her mind if Grant and Joe had died. If Slade hadn't been able to save them. But to hate the man, to be driven to such depths of madness that she wanted to kill the Alpha, simply because he hadn't been able to save the boys and keep them whole, to keep them as what Adeline saw as _normal_ , was insane.

"They're alive." Oliver saw Roy stepping through the crowd, the Omega's gaze fixed on Adeline, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "You're children are alive. Isn't that enough?"

Adeline laughed, it was harsh and cold and made Oliver think of Fyers, of Ivo, and he leaned back a bit, trying to put even a bit of distance between him and the unstable Beta.

"My so called _husband_ ruined my children. He swore vows to me and then, after being gone for five years, he shows up and suddenly those vows meant _nothing_ to the government, to the ASIS, because he had _bonded_ with some little bitch Omega." She reached out, ensnaring Oliver's wrist in a tight grip, her nails biting into his skin until tiny bleeding crescents formed. He winced and immediately tried to pull away. "Tell me, Mr Queen, will you still defend him when he does something to harm _your_ child? Will you still want to be with him when he's responsible for the horror that will befall that innocent little baby? 

Will you still love him when he looks at you and says he _did all that he could_ and knowing it wasn't enough? Will you?"

"Back off, lady!"

Roy grabbed Adeline's arm, twisting slightly, his increased strength making her cry out a bit as her grip on Oliver's wrist slackened enough for him to pull away. Standing, Oliver glared at Adeline, who was glaring at Roy who had released her and moved until he was standing between them, his sharp, angry gaze boring into the Beta.

"You're going to walk away now," Roy said, sounding much calmer than he shaking body let on.

Adeline scoffed, rubbing at her arm, and if looks could kill the one she was giving Roy would have dropped the teen. "Or what, little boy?"

A deep, menacing growl echoed from behind Adeline and Oliver didn't need to look to know that it was Slade.

"Or I'm going to bury you in a box so deep that by the time you're found you'll be nothing but a fossil, Addy."

Adeline turned to face Slade, her gaze dancing from him to Diggle, who was standing just off to Slade's left, hand resting on the gun attached to his hip. The purpose clear. She lifted her chin and gave Slade a look that said she wasn't afraid of him before she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "You're threats haven't gotten any more creative, darling," she said as she side stepped the Alpha, ignoring his warning growl, pausing to look over her shoulder at Oliver. "You should think on what I said, Mr Queen."

She walked away then, following a few of the conference stragglers out of the club, Slade tracking her movements until she was gone before he turned back to Oliver, watching Roy step aside but far from relaxing. "Kid," the Alpha started but Oliver shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said as he rubbed at his wrist, regarding the marks Adeline had left behind. "I've had worse pillow fighting with Thea."

Slade took his hand, examining the marks himself, frowning the entire time. "I should have noticed her sooner. Too many damn people in here."

"It's not your fault."

"Kid..."

Oliver stepped closer to his Alpha, leaning slightly into the other man, drawing a deep breath, taking comfort in the presence and scent of his Alpha for a few minutes before he stepped back, looking Slade in the eye. "I'm fine," he said as he gave Slade's hand a squeeze. "Really. Now, if you all don't mind I'm going up stairs to lay down for a bit because your...how do you say that... _sprog_ is insisting that I've been upright for too long."

Slade's expression finally shifted from that mix of angry concern to warm and happy. "Won't be too much longer and you won't have to worry about that."

Oliver snorted. "No, I'll have to worry about diapers and feeding and being spit up on."

Slade chuckled and leaned in to brush a kiss over Oliver's lips. "Go, lay down. Digg and I are going to go check on some leads."

Oliver nodded before heading up the stock room where there was a somewhat lumpy couch calling his name. Once he managed to lie down, which proved somewhat difficult given his current state, he drew a deep breath and closed his eyes, ignored the dull ache in his wrist and focused on trying to rest. It took a while, his daughter not wanting to settle down at first, but he did eventually drift off to sleep.

 

**_oOoOoOo_ **

 

An indescribable pain seared through him, waking him from what had been a fitful sleep, the sensation whiting out Oliver's vision even as he opened his eyes, struggling to sit up.

Blinking rapidly, teeth clenched against the pain, finally managing to clear his vision he looked down at his swollen abdomen as another wave of pain broke over him, forcing a sharp exhale of air from his lungs. "What...the..." he gasped as tears prickled his eyes just as something caught his attention. Looking down at his wrist he found the marks from Adeline's nails, which had been a little red when he'd laid down, were now dark and looked as though they'd been infected for days or possibly weeks.

He let out a choked sound and, as quickly as he could, stood, stumbling across the room and out the door, catching the nearby railing to keep from crumbling to his knees. Looking down into dimly lit club below he found it was all but empty, but there at the bar was Grant and Thea. Panting for breath, the pain increasing with each passing moment, he somehow managed to hobble down the stairs without falling and, just as he reached the bottom, he called out for Grant.

The young Beta's head turned and those sharp blue eyes widened.

In the blink of an eye, the same amount of time it took Oliver to stumble forward roughly half a dozen steps, Grant was moving, rushing towards him. Oliver started to reach out for his Alpha's son only to finally lose the battle with his knees and went down, arms instinctively wrapping protectively around his abdomen as he fell, toppling a table before he hit the floor.

He heard Grant and Thea shout at the same time.

"OLLIE!"

"OLIVER!"

He managed to roll onto his back just as Grant reached him, the Beta kneeling next to him even as he heard the sound of Thea's heels as his sister ran to him. "Oliver," Grant reached down, touching his shoulder just as another wave of pain shot through him, making him cry out. "Oh, fuck...shit...Oliver, what..."

"Ollie!" Thea dropped to her knees, hands hovering over Oliver, clearly afraid of causing him pain. "Oh my god, what's happening?!"

Oliver looked at Grant, swallowing down the bile that rose in his throat in order to speak. "Arm...Adeline..." He turned his arm, showing Grant the marks, which looked a little worse. "Her nails...must be...some kind of...poison..."

"Fuck! Thea, call 911!"

Thea nodded, hurriedly doing just that, telling the operator that they needed an ambulance at Verdant, that Oliver Queen had been poisoned, knowing that would get the paramedics there quicker. Despite the fog starting to settle into his mind Oliver knew that the ambulance and the medics wouldn't get there in time. It was getting harder and harder to breath and his stomach kept cramping painfully. He heard Thea say something about him bleeding but it took all of his focus to look at Grant again.

"They're not...going to...get...in time..." Oliver grabbed, weakly, for Grant's hand, trying to convey to the Beta what had to be done. "Poison...the baby...something's wrong...the baby..."

Grant's eyes went wide and he carefully pressed a hand to Oliver's abdomen, easily feeling the way the baby thrashed and the not so subtle cramps and jerks. He ignored Thea when she asked what was going on, what Oliver was talking about, knowing that Oliver would likely pass out soon. "Oliver," he said as he drew the hidden knife from his boot. "This...This could kill you...both of you."

"She's...She's dying now..." Oliver managed to get the words out even though it felt like his tongue was swelling. "I might...might last until the...the medics...but she...she won't...please, Grant...please..."

Grant nodded and Thea looked from her brother to him and back again.

"Wait! Wait! What the hell are you two talking about?!"

"The paramedics won't get here in time," Grant said, his voice suddenly thick with his natural accent. "Not to save them both. And...And there's a good chance he'll die if...if I don't...if I don't..."

Thea's eyes widened as she realized what Grant was about to do.

"You don't know that!" She started to move, to try and grab the knife but Oliver managed to find the strength to stop her. "Ollie...Ollie, help's coming! Help's..."

"Too far..." Oliver cried out as another wave of pain slammed into him, feel blood slipping down between his legs. "Grant...Grant now...please...she's...please..."

Grant nodded, even as Thea sobbed, crying that there had to be another way, that there had to be something else they could do, and moved quickly, knowing the pain from the knife would barely register with all the pain Oliver was already in. He worked quickly, effectively, praying this actually worked.

Oliver hissed in pain, barely able to focus on what was happening around him, feeling his abdomen shift, feeling Grant reaching into his body and taking something out. There was silence for a moment, nothing but his panting for breath and Thea's sobbing, but then there was the sharp, echoing cry of a baby. His baby. She's was alright. She was going to be alright. He heard Grant say something about he being okay, heard the Beta say something to Thea, telling her to go check if the ambulance was there yet and, as he heard her heels running across the floor, he felt a weight against his chest, felt his baby, his daughter, squirm and immediately, weakly, held her trying to coo to her even as Grant tended, as best he could, to the wound in the Omega's abdomen.

"Oliver..." Grant's voice was fading away, even the cries of his daughter were becoming faint. "Oliver...they're here...the medics...everything...okay...Oliver? Oliver can you...me?"

Darkness wrapped around him as his eyes slipped shut and he tried to fight it, he did, but he felt like he was floating and he could hear someone, Thea he thought, screaming his name. And then, just before everything faded away completely he heard a sharp, agonized cry of _"DAD!"_


	27. Chapter 27

Slade stood in the hospital room, staring at his unconscious mate, fighting down his fear, his doubts and his rage. His right hand was trembling slightly, the Mirakuru flaring like white hot lightning in his veins. The urge, raw and primal, to hunt Adeline down and rip her apart was strong, just as strong as his urge to kill Ivo had been. But he fought it down. Oliver didn't need him homicidal right now. His mate needed him strong. Needed him to hold it together. There were people depending on him.

He looked at Grant then, sitting in a chair as close to Oliver's bedside as he could, holding the Omega's hand between his own, head bowed, tears streaking down his pale face. Slade could see the flecks of blood that his son hadn't been able to wash off his hands, streaks of it in blond hair where Grant had shoved his hands through it. He had tried, earlier, to comfort and reassure his son but Grant had just shoved him away, choosing just to sit by Oliver and wait for the Omega to wake up.

The clicking of heels drew his gaze to the door minutes before Thea appeared, carrying a cup of bad hospital coffee and looking like she'd been run over with a truck. She stepped into the room, eyes flickering over everything before they settled on Oliver, fresh tears dotting her lashes as she stood next to Slade. "Has he..." Her voice quivered and she cleared her throat. "Has he woken up?"

"Not yet."

A soft huff of breath passed Thea's lips and she shoved her hand through her already mussed hair. "He's going to okay, right?" She looked at Slade and, for all her status as an Alpha, in that moment she was just a scared teenager needing reassurance from someone who knew more than she did.

Slade wrapped his arm around her, tucking her against his side, physically showing her that she was not alone. That he was there for her. She rested her head against his shoulder and looked at her brother, the tears spilling down her face again.

"Did your mother make to the hospital yet?" He asked, hoping to distract her, and he felt more than saw her nod as she scoffed.

"Yeah." Her tone said she didn't care if her mother was there or not. "She was...talking to the doctor when I came back up."

He gave a slight nod and rubbed his hand over her shoulder, listening to the sounds in the hallway, hearing the distant click of Moira's heels and, at the same time, he caught the citrus scent of Sara's shampoo and, seconds later, the blonde appeared in the doorway, looking the fierce killer he knew she was.

"Sara," Thea said as she stepped away from Slade to hug Sara, who held her close but looked over her shoulder to Slade and giving a subtle shake of her head. Meaning no luck in finding Adeline.

"Thea, I came as soon as I heard." Sara drew back, hands resting on Thea's shoulders, the Beta comforting and supportive. "Do they...Do they know what happened?"

Thea made a soft sound. "Poison. One of the EMTs...they...the recognized it as copperhead venom but...they don't...they don't know how it happened. I mean...they found marks...like fingernails...on his arm but..."

"It's okay." Sara immediately pulled Thea back into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

Looking over Thea's shoulder Sara spoke to Slade.

"The baby?"

"They're still checking her over in the maternity ward." 

Slade's voice was clipped and he knew it was evident that he did not like his child being so far from him. Part of that was his Alpha instinct. But the majority of it was much simpler than his dynamic. It was something only a father, be they Alpha, Beta or Omega, could understand. The need to protect and be there for you child. His daughter had come into the world so traumatically and while the doctor had assured him that she was fine and they were just checking that she was alright because she was technically premature. He'd been told, by the doctor and several nurses, that when the staff finished checking her over his daughter would be brought into the room since bonding was an important thing for new parents and infants.

That had been two hours ago and Slade was starting to get a tad bit antsy about his daughter.

Sara, stepping away from Thea, touched Slade's arm, clearly sensing the tension and, when she glanced down at his right hand he knew she saw the tremors, faint as they were, because a frown immediately graced her face.

 _"We'll find Adeline, Slade,"_ she said in Chinese, meeting his gaze. _"And she'll pay for this."_

He glanced at Oliver and then back to Sara, knowing that her decision not to kill, like his own, all for Oliver's sake, would not hold up now. Not when it came to Adeline. She might never have been in love with his mate but she loved Oliver, he was her dearest friend, and she would not let his suffering, his child's suffering, go unanswered.

 _"Do you have any contacts who might be able to help us find her,"_ he asked as he heard the approaching footsteps that were familiar to him as Moira's.

Sara frowned slightly and gave the faintest of nods speaking just as Moira entered the room. _"I'll go make a call."_

Slade nodded and watched at the Beta slipped out passed Moira, pausing long enough to touch the Omega's arm, saying something softly to her before leaving.

Moira started to reach out to the Thea but the young Alpha bristled and jerked away, giving her mother a cold look before moving to drag a chair up next to Grant, sitting next to him, gaze fixed on her brother, leaning a bit so her shoulder was pressed against Grant's. Grant didn't even look up.

Moira made a soft, almost pained sound as she looked at Slade. "Mr Wilson," she said, sounding so polite yet her voice quivered slightly, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I can't image how this must be affecting you. Has there been word yet about Oliver's...about my granddaughter?"

She'd recovered quickly but Slade had caught her slip. Had heard how she'd nearly claimed that his daughter, Oliver's daughter, belonged only to Oliver. And he wasn't the only one. Thea shot her mother a look that was full of ice and disgust. With a faint rumble he glanced at the woman, fighting down the urge to growl at her, to inform her that her granddaughter was _his_ daughter. His and Oliver's.

"The nurse said they'd..."

There was a soft knock at the doorframe and Slade's head turned immediately, gaze fixing on the same nurse who he'd last spoken to about his daughter and, for a moment, his heart leapt into his throat just as it had when Grant had called him about Oliver. Before he could think the worst the nurse smiled. 

"Mr Wilson," she said softly, wheeling in one of those plastic maternity ward baby beds into the room. "I'm happy to tell you that your little girl is just fine. She's a little small but given that she's a few weeks earlier that's not unusual."

Slade looked down at the tiny infant lying in the bed, wrapped up in a pale pink blanket, sleeping soundly and felt his throat tighten. He drew a deep breath and looked at the nurse again. "You're sure she's...she's okay?"

The nurse, whose nametag read _Ashley_ , smiled wider and nodded as she moved the little bed closer to the Alpha, placing it against the wall. "Given what happened she's very lucky, but the doctor said she'll be perfectly fine."

Slade nodded, looking down once again at his daughter, seeing the tiny tuffs of blonde hair poking out from the tiny little hat she was wearing and his heart leapt as he reached down to carefully lift her into his arms, cradling her against his chest and shushing her softly when she began to fuss. _"It's alright,"_ he cooed to her in Maori, the language of his mother's people. _"Father's here. You're safe."_

He slowly crossed the room, gently rocking his daughter, until he stood next to Oliver's bed. Thea watched him, a small smile on her face, and Grant peered up through his lashes, both watching as he carefully laid his daughter, his lucky little girl, on Oliver's chest, keeping one hand on her to steady her. _"Papa's here too,"_ he murmured softly, still speaking in Maori, looking at Oliver's face, wishing his mate was conscious for this. Wishing their daughter had been born without the pain and suffering she and her birth father had endured. _"She's beautiful, kid. Like you."_

He stood there, looking at his mate and his daughter and knowing that he would do anything, everything, in his power to keep them, and their family safe.

And if that meant killing Adeline then he would do it gladly.


	28. Chapter 28

Oliver woke feeling groggy and slightly disoriented.

He started to move but felt a weight on his chest and still instantly,

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down, finding a tiny pink bundle and, he knew even before he scented the air, that it was his daughter. Blinking away the fuzziness in his vision he saw the hand, resting against his daughter, making certain she didn't squirm and fall and, when he went to lift his hand, to touch her, he found it being held by someone. Looking to his left he saw Grant, slumped over, head resting on the bed, sleeping. The Beta was holding his hand between both of his and looked like he'd been through the ringer.

Looking to his right he found Slade, half slumped and also asleep, his hand the one keeping the baby safely on his chest.

Lifting his free hand he reached up, lightly touching Slade's arm, it was enough to rouse his mate and, when those dark eyes fixed on him, he smiled. "Hey."

"Kid." Slade smiled back and in his eyes Oliver saw the relief and the joy. His Alpha leaned over, brushing their lips together lightly in numerous butterfly kisses, a hand brushing over Oliver's hair. "So glad to see your eyes."

Oliver chuckled which sent pain flaring through his abdomen. "Oh...won't be laughing for a while," he murmured, looking down but only able to see his daughter. Their daughter. "Is she..."

"She's fine, kid." Slade's fingers brushed through Oliver's hair for a moment before he positioned Oliver's arm so he was supporting their baby. "Got her daddy's fighting spirit."

"More like she's stubborn as her mule of a father."

"She," Slade said as he cupped Oliver's cheek, smiling the entire time, relieved that his mate was finally awake. It helped to reassure him that what the doctor had been saying was true. That his mate was going to be okay. "Still needs a name."

Oliver looked down at the precious bundle, at the tiny tufts of blonde hair peeking out. "I thought we settled on a name?"

Slade chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Oliver's cheek.

"We settled on her middle and last names." He leaned down pressing his forehead to Oliver's. "She still needs a first name."

Oliver hummed softly, looking down at his daughter, who slept peacefully, snuffling slightly in her sleep. It made his smile widen and he looked up at Slade again. 

"Rose."

Slade regarded him for a moment, his smile never wavering even if his eyes held his curiosity. "Why Rose?"

Oliver looked at their daughter, smiling the entire time. "I've always liked the name Rose." His expression became nostalgic then. "It reminds me of Raisa because she used to always make certain there were roses in the house during the summer."

Slade leaned over and brushed a kiss to Oliver's forehead. He knew that Raisa was the closest thing to a grandmother Oliver had ever had and that, even now, she was still an important figure in Oliver's life. He smiled as he looked at their daughter and then at his mate, rubbing Oliver's cheek and nodding.

"Rose Shado Wilson-Queen." Slade nodded. "Bit of a mouthful but I think she'll forgive us one day."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh which shot pain through his abdomen and he immediately winced and shook his head. "Oh...god...don't make me laugh. Hurts." He looked up at his mate and saw the concern. "What...What exactly happened to me?"

Slade frowned and shook his head. "Let's worry about that later, kid."

"Slade."

Slade shook his head again and Oliver started to move his hand away from his daughter, planning on touching his mate, needing to know what exactly Adeline had done to him because he had no doubt that it was Adeline's doing that he'd nearly died. But he also knew Slade well enough to know that his mate wasn't going to risk upsetting him so soon after what happened.

"You were poisoned with copperhead venom."

Oliver's gaze immediately snapped to Grant, who was starting to sit up, no doubt stiff from how he'd been slumped over. The Beta looked terrible. Dark circles under his eyes and flecks of blood very apparent in his hair. "Grant," Oliver gave Grant's hand a squeeze, wanting, needing, to reassure the younger man that he was okay. When Grant squeezed back Oliver smiled slightly.

"It was on her nails," Grant continued, ignoring the way his father looked at him. "I've read about a group in South America, assassins, who specialize in that particular method of killing. And, ironically, each member is called Copperhead."

"You think she learned it from one of them?" Oliver looked from Grant to Slade and back, being careful not to move overly much because of Rose sleeping on his chest and the stitches in his abdomen.

"It makes sense." Grant gave Oliver's hand another squeeze before he released it and stood. "I'm going to check with a few people. See what I can't find out."

The Beta paused, looking down at Oliver, a barely there smile on his face. "I'm glad you're okay," he said as his gaze slipped to Rose. "Both of you."

"Thanks to you." Oliver patted Grant's arm. "You saved her, Grant. You saved us both."

Grant rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks turning a faint red but he gave a small smile as he nodded and hurried from the room, pausing long enough to give Slade's arm a light punch. Slade grunted, watching his son leave before turning that dark gaze back to Oliver. "He didn't move from your side, kid. Even when Thea tried to get him to leave with her and Roy." The Alpha remembered how broken, how lost, his eldest child had looked. How determined he'd been to be there when Oliver woke up.

Oliver, able to use both arms now, cradled his daughter to him and looked at his mate. "He's a lot like you."

"Maybe."

Oliver shook his head. And Slade wondered where his boys got their stubborn natures? Looking down at Rose he could only hope she would grow up to be a little more easy natured than the males in their family.

 

**_oOoOoOo_ **

 

Grant was on the phone when Sara slipped into the stairwell that led to the hallway outside Oliver's hospital room. She heard him speak in what sounded like Spanish but by the time she was close enough to make out what he was saying he'd wrapped up his conversation and was tucking his phone back into his pocket with one hand while shoving the other through his hair.

"Oliver awake?"

Grant looked up slowly, clearly not surprised by her presence and that, if she was honest, should have unnerved her. It was almost like he'd heard her coming despite her being nearly silent. "Yeah," he said, answering her question even as he leaned against the railing. "He's going to be fine."

"That's good. You saved his life. And the baby's."

Grant nodded and looked away from her. Something in his posture set warning bells ringing in her mind and Sara frowned.

"Grant?"

"Can I ask you something?"

She blinked, confused but nodded regardless.

"Say you had a way to make this...problem...disappear. Would you do it?"

Sara stepped closer, leaning against the railing next to him, gaze never leaving his face.

"That depends," she said as he looked down the stairwell. "What the ramifications of this...solution are."

"If I say there are none would you believe me?"

She shook her head.

"There are always ramifications, Grant."

He drew a deep breath, sighing heavily through his nose, before slowly turning his head and looking at her. "If I do nothing...Oliver and Rose will always be in the crosshairs. They'll always be targets of a psychotic killer with military and espionage training." He shook his head. "I can't let what happened yesterday happen again. Not when I can stop it."

"Have you talked to your father about this?"

He shook his head again and Sara touched his shoulder.

"Maybe you should talk to him before you do anything. Because I know he's not just going to stand by this time."

Their gazes met and Grant saw in her eyes what she wasn't saying. What his father was willing to do. What she was willing to do. "You can't find the bitch," he all but growled, hand tightening around the rail tight enough that the metal began to bend beneath his fingers. "How do you propose to do what you and the old man are willing to do if you can't find her?"

Sara smiled.

It was cold and calculated.

A killer's smile.

"You're not the only one with contacts, kiddo."


	29. Chapter 29

Two days later and Oliver was sitting, without much pain, nursing Rose, when the room door opened, Slade's gaze snapping to it, and Felicity poked her head in, a smile on her face. "Hey," she said, sounding cheerful and just overall glad he was okay. "I brought somebody who wanted to see you guys."

She stepped into the room and a streak, that in actuality was Joe, launched into the room, throwing himself into Slade's waiting arms.

"Hey, buddy," Slade said, hugging Joe close. "Were you good for Felicity?"

Joe nodded and looked at Felicity as though asking her to confirm this and she laughed as she walked over, setting her bag down and claiming the chair that, for the last two days, had been where Grant had spent most of his time. Only leaving earlier because Sara had dragged him out with her, saying her needed a shower and she needed another set of eyes for something. Something that she wouldn't elaborate on when asked.

"He was a little angel," Felicity said with a smile and a nod in Joe's direction, which made him grin and his cheeks turn a slightly pink. "And speaking of angels, she," Felicity nodded towards Rose. "Is absolutely adorable."

Oliver smiled. "Yeah, she is, isn't she?"

Slade chuckled as Joe slipped from his embrace, carefully climbing onto the bed next to Oliver, tucking himself against the Omega's side, looking at his sister with big dark eyes, a happy smile on his face as he reached up, holding his hand lightly against her tiny arm. Rose, in response, squirmed slightly until one tiny hand lifted, fingers wrapping securely around Joe's fingers which made a look of pure wonder and joy grace the boy's face. Oliver's smile widened as he wrapped his arm around Joe, hugging him close even as Joe's head rested against his shoulder.

He heard Felicity make a happy sort of sound and, when he looked over at her, she had her camera out and was snapping photos.

He smiled at her and shook his head as he returned his attention to the children. His children. Joe might not have been his by blood but that would never mean he'd look at or love Joe any differently than he would Rose.

"Geez, if this room gets any sweeter we're all gonna end up with cavities the size of craters on the moon."

His smile widened.

Ah, there was Grant.

"Is that any way to talk in front of your brother and sister?" Slade's voice was rough but Oliver had come to view that as normal when for the way his mate spoke to his oldest child.

Grant rolled his eyes and looked back at the door. "I told you he wouldn't find it funny," he said as Sara and a beautiful brunette Oliver didn't recognize walked into the room.

Sara rolled her eyes but grinned while the brunette smiled as though she was amused by Grant's behaviour. "Ollie," Sara said, turning her attention to Oliver. "This is Miranda. She's here to help with our little Oz problem."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Slade.

"And just how is she going to do that," Slade asked, slowly standing and crossing his arms over his chest. It was a clear Alpha display of dominance which had Sara rolling her eyes while her friend, Miranda, merely smiled, giving Slade a look similar to the one she'd given Grant.

"Easily, Mr Wilson." Miranda's voice was soft yet commanding with the traces of an accent that might have been British with traces of French but it was difficult. She pulled a folder from the bag she carried. "I've tracked Miss Kane down to a particular company here in Starling City and found a connection that will interest Mr Queen."

Oliver frowned. "Don't tell me she was working with Malcolm Merlyn."

A look, unreadable, crossed Miranda's face for a moment before the calm demeanour returned. She shook her head as she crossed the room to give Slade the folder.

"Thankfully I can tell you that Miss Kane has no connection to Merlyn or his Undertaking. I am less pleased to inform you that you will recognize the company she _does_ have a connection with."

Oliver frowned. "What company?"

"Stellmoor International."

Oliver looked up at Slade, surprise clear on his face, watching his Alpha flip through the papers in the folder, frowning the entire time.

Felicity made a soft, squeaking sound. "Isn't that the company Isabel Rochev represents?"

"Indeed." Miranda nodded and gestured to the folder Slade was still flipping through. "There is also a connection between Miss Rochev and the Queen family that predates her somewhat thwarted takeover of Queen Consolidated."

Oliver started to ask what she was talking about but he was cut off when Slade let out a low whistled. "Apparently Miss Rochev had her eye on a fairly high prize several years ago." He turned the folder to show one of the photos to Oliver, shock ran through him and he looked from the photo to Miranda and back again.

"What..." He looked at the photograph of his father, arms wrapped around Isabel Rochev, the two kissing like they hadn't a care in the world. "I don't..."

Miranda gave him a sympathetic look. "Miss Rochev was an intern at Queen Consolidated and, well, I'm given to understand that you know of your father's, shall we say, numerous indiscretions."

"There are several photos, all from different dates and locations," Slade said looking up at Miranda, a frown fixed firmly on his face. "This wasn't just some minor fling."

Oliver made a soft, unhappy sound, not wanting to hear about this but unable to block out Miranda's words.

"Unfortunately not. Despite my sources being able to uncover the affair and those photographs, which Mr Queen tried very, very hard to bury, I cannot tell you when the affair ended specifically but shortly after your sister broke her arm at the age of twelve Miss Rochev was let go from Queen Consolidated and Mr Queen cut all ties to her."

"So...what...stealing Queen Consolidated was her revenge against Mr Queen for...for dumping her?" Felicity looked at Miranda and then at Oliver. "That's...That's nuts." 

"Indeed." Miranda gave a nod of her head, eyes never leaving Oliver. "But I believe it goes deeper than a woman scorned. I believe Miss Rochev and Miss Kane are working together. And that Queen Consolidated was Miss Rochev payment for aiding Miss Kane."

Felicity looked confused. "With what?"

Oliver sighed as it dawned on him. "The Mirakuru." He saw Grant nod his agreement and drew a deep breath. "Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences Division is one of the best in the country. Have access to that and you have access to everything you need to make or revamp a serum like Mirakuru."

"And I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say that it would most certainly be disastrous if Miss Kane managed to somehow increase or even perfect the serum. Last thing this city needs so close to the anniversary of Merlyn's Undertaking is a bunch of supersoldiers being unleashed." Miranda smiled when Felicity looked at her with a surprised expression. "Yes, dear, I am aware of what Mirakuru is and what it does."

Felicity looked at Oliver. "So...now that we have this information...what do we do?"

"I..." Oliver gave a small shrug if his shoulders, looking down at his daughter, at his son, and found himself at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Before he could try to put his thoughts into words Slade spoke.

"Kid, you're going to want to read this."

Slade held the folder over and Oliver quickly read a highlighted section of text, not surprised when Joe peered up at it, once he'd read it twice he looked at Miranda. "Where did you find that?"

"When Sara contacted me and mentioned your name I did some digging into Queen Consolidated policy, seeing if there was anyway to oust Miss Rochev. And instead I found her trump card."

"Trump card?" Felicity looked at Oliver and then Slade, who handed over the folder. She quickly read through the section and her eyes went wide. "This...This is..."

"I told you my father was a bigot." Oliver shook his head. " _An Omega cannot act as CEO of Queen Consolidated or any of its lawful holdings while they are a parent of a child younger than fifteen years._ Antiquated policy by a man who couldn't even accept his son's dynamic."

"Wait, wait, wait," Felicity said, flipping the page and finding another highlighted section. "There's a loophole." She looked at Oliver. "You can appoint an acting CEO in your place."

Sara smiled. "That's why I asked Miranda to come meet you, Oliver," she said as she looked at Miranda and then back to Oliver. "When she brought the technicality that could cost you the company I knew you'd need help. Isabel thinks she's found a way to get rid of you and take complete control but we've got a trump card of our own in Miranda."

Oliver looked at Miranda, who smiled at him, and he gave a small nod as he carefully shifted Rose higher in his arms. "Alright," he said as he looked around the room at everyone, giving a nod. "Let's figure out how to take Rochev down."


	30. Chapter 30

Oliver walked into the board room at Queen Consolidated a week later with Miranda at his side and Slade and Diggle flanked behind them. The two Alphas moving silently to either side of the room even as Oliver and Miranda claimed the seats at the head of the table. With Miranda at the head of the table and Oliver sitting off to her right they cut quiet the imposing team.

Miranda laid a few file folders on the table as she looked at Oliver. "You're certain you wish to do this?"

"It's the only way to protect my company and to knock Isabel Rochev off her game." Oliver smirked, hand resting lightly on his abdomen which still twinged every now and again. "Besides, I don't think even they will have seen this coming."

Miranda smiled and gave a slight nod as the board members began filing into the room, clearly surprised to see Oliver there ahead of them since it was common knowledge that he was always late for meetings. Even ones that were deemed extremely important. Several whispered to each other as they took their seats, some looked at Oliver, while the others stared at Miranda with curiosity.

Oliver silently started counting, knowing Isabel would arrive in minutes and, by the time he got to twenty-eight she was strolling through the door as though she owned the world, talking over her shoulder to her assistant. "And don't bother calling Mr Queen, given that there hasn't been word from him since he was discharged from the hospital days ago I think it's safe to assume that he..."

"Is sitting right here, Isabel," he called out to her, taking great joy in watching her jerk in surprise as she turned to look at him, her shock at his being their, on time, early even, was evident on her face before she masked her features.

"Mr Queen," she said, giving one of those falsely charming smiles, and he couldn't help but smile back, knowing that, in just a few minutes she wouldn't be smiling anymore. "I didn't expect to you to be here."

"Because of the piece of legality worked up by my father saying I can't be active CEO so long as my daughter is under the age of fifteen?" He smiled coldly. "Or because I've been, how did you say it once, _late for a career in business in general_?"

Isabel gave him a levelled look as she took her usual seat at the far end of the table before her gaze cut to Miranda. "And who is your friend?"

Oliver nodded to Miranda, who smiled, flipping open one of the folders they had brought with them, passing a papers to each board member. "My name," Miranda said as Isabel took her copy of the papers from her assistant. "Is Miranda Tate and, as of twenty-four hours ago, I am now acting CEO in Mr Queen's place."

"But that's..."

"Perfectly legal," Miranda cut Isabel off, still smiling politely but managing to look, to Oliver at least, like she'd won something. "My lawyers and Mr Queen's were quite thorough with all of the details. It's all laid out in the papers before you."

"Tate" one of the board members said, looking up from the papers with wide eyes. "Of Tate International?"

Miranda's smile widened.

"Indeed." She opened another folder. "Now, I believe this meeting is to propose new officers for the company, am I correct?"

Isabel looked like she'd been forced to swallow a lemon but she nodded even as he gaze cut to Oliver. "I'm sorry, but under company bylaws, due to his...current status, Mr Queen is unable to sit in on this meeting."

"Oh, well perhaps you should read the paperwork I gave you a little closer, dear." Miranda folded her hands on the table in front of her. "If you had you'd have seen that Mr Queen is not here as a member of Queen Consolidated but as a member of _my_ associates board."

Isabel glared at Miranda.

"You can't..."

"Oh but I think you'll find I can." Miranda gestured to the papers Isabel was clutching. "And if you doubt me then, please, feel free to contact my lawyers or possibly the head of my associates board. I'm sure Mr Fox would love to speak to you about the bylaws stating that it is well within my rights as acting CEO to have any member of my associates board sit in on these meetings."

Oliver thought Isabel was going to exploded she looked so furious. If looks could kill then Miranda would have been a pile of ash on the floor.

"Now," Miranda continued, leaning back in her chair, smiling confidently at Isabel. "Shall we get this meeting underway?"

 

**_oOoOoOo_ **

 

Hours later and Oliver was sitting in the board room, smirking quite happily, watching everyone else filtered out. Isabel had yet to move from her chair, waving her assistant away, eyes fixed firmly on Miranda. Once it was only them in the room, Diggle and Slade having slipped out into Oliver's office, Isabel's calculated expression became one of rage.

"If you think this changes anything, you're wrong," Isabel snapped, continuing to glare as she stood. "The board will vote to get rid of you, both of you, and..."

"My dear," Miranda spoke calmly, her smile slipping away, hands folded neatly on the table in front of her. "Do you honestly think the board, even those you have in your pocket, will pass the up the opportunity to form a business relationship with my company just because you're a bit pissy that we found you out?"

Isabel blinked.

"What are you..."

"I know you were having an affair with my father." Oliver looked at Isabel, sensing the moment Slade stepped back into the room, the Alpha lingering in the doorway. "And I know you're working for Adeline Kane."

Isabel's sharp gaze fixed on Oliver, though it repeatedly flickered to Slade. "I don't know what..."

"Oh do cut the bullshit, dear," Miranda said as she stood, causing Isabel's gaze to fix on her once more. "I've more resources than you know, both in and out of my company, and it wasn't hard to learn the truth." Her smile became almost condescending. "Oh but you must have felt so robbed when Robert Queen tossed you aside like you meant nothing to him."

"Robert loved me." 

Isabel sounded so certain and Oliver clenched his hands as he stood.

"He loved his family," Oliver snarled, taking a step towards Isabel, only to stop when Miranda lightly touched his arm. "He was a lot of things but he loved us! You were nothing but a meaningless fling!"

Isabel looked at him and scoffed, shaking her head while smiling like she thought she'd won something. "I was his soulmate," she said with confidence, her chin tilting up and Oliver's hands clenched at his sides. "He was going to leave the company. Leave your mother. Leave you. All for me. Our bags were packed and we were at the airport. 

Then he got the call about your stupid sister breaking her arm. I _begged_ him not to go. I reminded him that Thea _wasn't even his_ but he went anyways. Said we'd leave the next day. But instead my internship was terminated and he never spoke to me again."

"That's what this is about?" Oliver shook his head, disgusted by the woman in front of him. "He chose us over you. Over an Omega he could never bond with. An Omega who would have cost him _everything_ he had worked so hard to build."

Isabel started to step around the table her intent clear only to still the moment Slade, in the blink of an eye, moved so he was between her and his Omega.

"That would not be a wise decision," the Alpha rumbled, voice like thunder, dark eyes blazing with controlled rage.

Isabel stared at Slade, body tense, clearly weighing her odds of being able to take him down and knowing it would never happen. She slowly stepped back, glaring first at Miranda and then over Slade's shoulder at Oliver.

"This is far from over," she snarled before turning and storming out of the room.

Slade waited for barely half a heartbeat before turning to Oliver. "You think it's wise to antagonize the crazy bitch?"

Oliver shrugged even as Miranda grinned, clearly she was supportive of Oliver, patting Slade's arm he stepped closer to his mate.

"Throw them off their game remember?" He looked at Miranda. "Are you ready for the next step?"

Miranda's grin broadened.

"Oh most assuredly."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, so since my internet has been down for a while I was able to sit and write to my hearts content which means that this update you get five, count them _FIVE_ , brand new chapters. This, of course, means that we are extremely close to the end of this story however and while I'm excited to finish it I'm also sad because I've enjoyed writing and sharing it ith all of you.

A few weeks later and things in Starling City had changed drastically.

Isabel Rochev had been, after the board had voted in new officers, removed from her position at Queen Consolidated, with Miranda Tate taking over as temporary CEO until Oliver or Moira were available to take over.

Adeline had made her next move in abducting, or freeing depending on how one looked at it, a bus full of prison inmates that Oliver and the others suspected were going to be used as lab rats for Adeline's attempt at recreating the Mirakuru. And all while she was doing this Adeline had also kidnapped Thea, keeping Oliver and the others distracted and running around the city searching for Thea instead of searching for Adeline.

When Thea turned up at the police station she was unharmed but shaking and, after they'd gotten home, after it was just her and Oliver she confronted him with what Adeline had told her. 

_"You're the vigilante,"_ she'd said, tears streamed down her face. _"You...You're the Arrow."_ He hadn't tried to deny it. Had told her the truth. All of it. How he'd survived Lian Yu, how he'd met Slade, and who Adeline was and that she was going after Slade by targeting the new family he had built in Starling. Oliver had been prepared for her rage, for her hurt, so he was surprised when she'd hugged him, clutched at him really. He knew she wasn't thrilled he'd lied to her, again, but he also knew she was more accepting of his lie because he'd told her the truth about Merlyn all those months ago.

Then Adeline had shown just how bold she was by breaking into the foundry, revealing she could do that, while they had all been there. They'd confronted, had fought Adeline, but she'd been tougher than they'd expected. Even when Slade engaged her she had proven to nearly be a match for him. Which meant that she'd likely injected herself with the Mirakuru she'd created.

This led to them learning that, since Isabel had been ousted and Adeline had lost any access to Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences, Adeline had attacked S.T.A.R. Labs and stolen a prototype bio-transfuser. A machine capable of delivering blood from one patient to several at once. Meaning that Adeline now had a way of creating an army of soldiers infused with Mirakuru. Fortunately for the team they'd be able to locate the machine, and Adeline, when it turned on because of the amount of electricity it would draw in order to use it.

Felicity managed to track them to a warehouse and Slade and Sara went in to try and stop Adeline from creating her army. Unfortunately during the confrontation, while Slade engaged Adeline, Isabel had managed to get the drop on Sara and would have likely killed her if not for Diggle who had gone after them at Oliver's insistence. Two bullets to the chest and Isabel dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Adeline, sensing a looming defeat, escaped before Slade could stop her but he did manage to find a vile of her Mirakuru serum.

Adeline's next move took everyone by surprise. 

After another press conference, after which Moira had pulled Oliver aside and, after a somewhat confusing conversation, she told him that she knew who he really was, that she knew he was the Arrow. And, with the surprise and confusion of that revelation, he left Verdant with Thea and Moira. Thea could barely look at Moira, though she still made snappy remarks, until Moira admitted that her keeping secrets had hurt their family and that it couldn't continue because she would not risk losing her children because of her own fears. She had just started to say something about Malcolm Merlyn that, according to her, both Thea and Oliver needed to know. Before she could tell them what that was, however, another vehicle, a large truck, slammed into the limo, sending it spinning. Oliver, being on the side struck, was rendered unconscious for a time but when he came too, still in the limo, the first thing he did was check for his mother and sister. Thea was slumped over, unconscious, but Moira was awake, gasping in pain, one arm clutched protectively to her chest.

Through the broken window beside his mother Oliver saw Adeline, a gun in hand, and he shouted just as the woman aimed at his mother. Moira looked out the window, eyes widening in shock, as Adeline squeezed the trigger.

Oliver was certain that the shot had been meant to kill but, by some miracle, Moira survived. She was hospitalized and labelled critical condition. But she was alive.

Due to this Sebastian Blood was named mayor of Starling City.

Not that Oliver cared. 

He spent most of his time either at the Queen Mansion with his children or at the hospital sitting at his mother's side, having Felicity keep him up-to-date on what was going on with the hunt for Adeline. Thea had barely left the hospital, only going when Roy took her home for a few hours at a time before she was right back there, sitting at Moira's bedside, holding her hand and begging her to fight, to live.

One evening, when he was at the house, holding Rose and keeping an eye on Joe, Grant sitting in one corner, his face an unreadable mask, Oliver was surprised when Laurel arrived.

"Hey," Laurel said as she walked into the living room.

Oliver drew a deep breath and gave a shaky smile. "Hey."

Laurel walked over and sat on the coffee table, something she normally wouldn't have done, looking from Oliver's face to Rose. "She's beautiful, Ollie."

His smile widened a bit as he looked at his daughter. "Mom said she looks like I did as a baby." He made a soft sound as tears prickled his eyes, mentioning his mother hurt. "I think she looks like Slade." He glanced across the room. "And Grant."

Grant grunted but otherwise gave no sign of having heard Oliver. Laurel smiled as she reached out, lightly touching Oliver's arm, clearly picking up on his pain over his mother's condition. "You're mother is strong, Ollie." She squeezed his arm, giving him a reassuring look. "She's always been strong. Stronger than most people know. She'll fight, for you and for Thea, for her grandkids. That's who Moira is. A fighter."

Oliver nodded, wanting so badly to believe Laurel, to believe his mother would be alright but he knew that so long as Adeline was out there then no one was safe. "I want to believe that, I do," he said as looked at Laurel, seeing Grant move out of the corner of his eye. "But what if..."

Laurel reached up, gently grabbing his chin and effectively making him stop speaking.

"You can't do that to yourself, Ollie. You can't."

In that moment she reminded him of Shado, of Slade, of their unwavering belief that _what if_ scenarios were not to be thought of. Instead of saying anything he merely nodded only looking away from Laurel when Grant walked behind the couch, touching his shoulder. Looking up at the young Beta he saw Grant holding his cell phone to his ear. Fear shot through him. "Grant, what..."

"One of my contacts," Grant said but something in his voice, in his eyes, told Oliver that that was only part of the truth. "I'll be right back."

Oliver watched him walk out of the room before looking back at Laurel, finding her watching him with an odd look on her face. "What?"

"Ollie, I...I have something I need to tell you but I...I'm not sure..."

He frowned. It wasn't like Laurel to babble. She was always so strong. So confident. "Laurel, what..."

"Iknowyou'retheArrow."

Oliver blinked and, as he saw Joe look up at Laurel, a frown on his face before those dark eyes turned to him, questioning what was going on, Oliver drew a deep breath as he focused completely on Laurel. "Laurel, I don't know..."

"Adeline Kane told me." Laurel leaned back a bit, hand resting on Oliver's arm. Oliver felt his blood run cold at the thought of Adeline being anywhere near . "She...She came to my apartment and...Ollie, I...I don't care that you're the Arrow. I don't."

"Laurel..."

"I know you thought about tell me, the night of the Undertaking."

Oliver sighed. "I thought about telling you almost every night."

"Tommy knows, doesn't he? That's why you were at CNRI that night. To save him."

"To save you both."

Joe was suddenly up off the floor, walking over to climb up on the couch, tucking in close to Oliver's side like he usually did, tablet in hand. Finger tapping a key. _"You did save them,"_ the automated voice said as Joe looked up at him. _"Just like you saved dad. You're a hero, Ollie."_

Oliver couldn't help but smile as he carefully balanced Rose in the crook of one arm while wrapping the other around Joe, hugging him close. Her pressed a quick kiss to the top of Joe's head before looking at Laurel again.

"Adeline Kane is the one who shot my mother. She's...She's targeting me and my family to hurt Slade."

"Why?"

Oliver sighed. "Because she and Slade were married and she...she blames him for things that happened. Things that were beyond his control."

"You can stop her though."

"I don't know if we can, Laurel. She's...She's injected herself with a serum that...that turns a person into a human weapon and...she's driven. Driven like Malcolm Merlyn was. I don't know that we can stop her before she does something worse than shooting my mother."

"You can stop her."

"Laurel..."

She shook her head and squeezed his arm.

"You can stop her, Ollie." Laurel sounded so certain and he wondered how she could be when he wasn't. "By stopping Sebastian Blood."

"What?"

"Sebastian is working with Adeline. And I have proof."

 

**_oOoOoOo_ **

 

Out in the hallway Grant was speaking with his contact all while hearing the conversation in the other room. He was frowning when he asked his contact to ship the items they'd discussed to a drop box set up months ago by Felicity.

"You are sure about this, _amigo_? There are much easier ways to deal with this situation. Many people who would willingly do what you are planning to prevent you from getting you're hands bloody."

"I'm sure." Grant glanced towards the doorway, making certain he was still alone. "This is something I have to do myself. I _need_ to make sure Kane is no longer a threat. And, no offence my friend, I trust no one else but myself with that."

A deep, rumbling chuckle drifted over the line. "Very well, _amigo_. Your package should arrive in a few hours. Oh, and do remember to call should you survive."

Grant chuckled humourlessly. "Of course. _Adiós_."

_"Adiós, amigo."_

Ending the call Grant sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he looked back at the living room, hearing Oliver asking Laurel how she knew something. Drawing a deep breath he dialled a number he'd never thought to use but knowing it was necessary. Knowing he would need help with his altered plan.

_"Nǐ hǎo,_ little blade."

"I need you to come to Starling City."

There was a long pause.

"I do not think that would be..."

"I need your help to save my father and Oliver Queen."


	32. Chapter 32

Instead of waiting for Slade to get back to the mansion Oliver had Laurel watch the kids while he went out to confront Sebastian Blood on his own.

Using Laurel's intel he tracked Sebastian to a restaurant, calling Felicity and Diggle on his way, letting them know what he was doing, ignoring Felicity's chastising as she told him he should wait for Slade or Grant to back him up. He told her what he needed her and Diggle to do while he was dealing with Sebastian. Knowing that they would do it.

Arriving at the restaurant before Sebastian he was able to slip inside and be at the table when Sebastian walked through the door. The man looked surprised to see him and he managed to hold onto his calm exterior as he asked if he could join the man for dinner.

While he confronted Sebastian about being in league with Adeline he knew Felicity and Diggle were dealing with Clinton Hough, the head of Sebastian's security detail, getting information from him concerning Sebastian. Unfortunately during Oliver's talk with Sebastian, when he brought up that he knew the man was working for Adeline, he had to reveal that he was the Arrow. Sebastian had looked surprised for a moment before he laughed softly and said it all made sense.

Listening to Sebastian, hearing how the man still thought there would be city when Adeline's army washed over Starling, he pointed out how flawed the plan was. How Adeline was a psychopath who only cared about herself and her revenge.

Despite wanting to kill Sebastian, right there and then, especially since the man had known that Moira had been a target and had said and done nothing to warn them, had used her nearly dying to further his own ambitions, Oliver restrained himself. Silently reminding himself that Sebastian, like Fyers, Ivo, and Merlyn, would fall. One way or another.

Leaving the restaurant Oliver wasn't surprised to find Slade waiting for him. His Alpha did not look happy.

"Slade," he started but Slade, who had been leaning against his car, shook his head.

"Felicity already filled me in on everything." Slade opened the passenger door and gestured for Oliver to get in. "Right now we need to figure out what our next move is."

Oliver nodded and waited for Slade to climb in behind the wheel before speaking. "Have you heard from Sara?"

Sara had disappeared sometime before Adeline had shot Moira.

Slade shook his head. "Tried calling her but I haven't heard back. I'd worry something happened if Sin hadn't told Grant that she saw Sara leave town."

Oliver sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "So, we've learned that Sebastian is working for Adeline and one of our key teammates has gone AWOL. So now what?"

"Now we go see what Felicity found and take the next step."

Oliver nodded. He didn't need to ask what the next step was. He already knew.

They returned to the foundry to find Felicity and Diggle already there.

"What do we know?" Oliver asked as he entered the room, Slade right beside him.

"Adeline's army plans to take the city tonight." Diggle picked up a duffle bag and Oliver saw the explosive already laid out on the table. "And apparently she has more men than we thought. This has the potential to be a massacre."

"They're using the sewer system," Felicity said from where she was pulling up a map of Starling's sewer system. "We can drop in at Rock Avenue and then head south-east. The lines converge at Water Street. That's most likely where Adeline and her men will be."

"Good." Oliver headed to the case with his gear, the first time in weeks he had dared to. "Then that's what we'll do."

"Oliver," Slade started but Oliver looked at him, refusing to be moved on this.

"Adeline threatened our family," Oliver said as he shrugged out of his jacket. "I will not sit by and wait for her to attack again. It's time I help you take the fight to her."

He tugged his cell phone from his pocket and called Laurel, asking her to take Rose and Joe to the hospital and to wait there with his sister and mother until after all of this was over. He also asked her to let Roy know what was going on since he would likely be the only form of protection between them and any threat. Laurel had agreed and told him to be careful. Once he hung up he looked at Slade, seeing his Alpha was not happy that he was willing to put himself in harms way but also that Slade had accepted his decision.

"Now," Oliver said as he looked at his friends, people he considered his family, seeing their resolve. "Let's end this."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Everyone turned at the sound of Grant's voice, watching as the young Beta walked through the foundry carrying a box of some kind. Slade frowned as he watched his eldest place the box on one of the tables. "You're not..." He started to say but Grant shot him a sharp glare.

"Adeline used _my_ blood to create her army." Grant all but growled. "She threatened people _I_ care about. This is as much my fight as it is yours and Oliver's. So don't you try and say I'm not allowed to help."

Felicity made a soft, curious sound, trying to defuse the sudden tension in the room. "What's in the box?"

Grant grinned, a wicked and sharp grin. "Gift from a friend."

He opened it and Slade peered inside, letting out a low whistle as he saw the contents. He looked from his son to Oliver, that crazy _I like swords_ smile plastered on his face.

"I don't think the bitch is going to know what hit her."


	33. Chapter 33

They left the foundry as a unit, splitting up only once they absolutely had to. Oliver, Slade and Grant went into the sewer, splitting up to cover more ground while Diggle set about attaching explosives to support columns so that they could collapse the sewer down on Adeline's army once they were certain of the men's location.

Oliver found the army but he ended up fighting one of the men, which alerted the others and, being outnumbered he was forced to retreat, in doing so he ended up running into Grant and, when they ended up cornered, Oliver did the only thing he could think of. Using an explosive arrow to bring the ceiling down on Adeline's men.

Thankfully he and Grant avoided being trapped by the rubble and were able to join back up with Slade, whose body armour was streaked with blood. After quickly checking them both Slade led the way out of the sewer and back to the street above where they quickly realized that Adeline's army had already begun their assault on the city. When Felicity and Diggle pulled up in the van, both climbing out, Oliver half turned to his friends.

"You guys, okay," Diggle asked though it was obvious from the way he was moving that he was in some amount of pain.

"Yeah," Grant replied with a nod, looking at Diggle, though it was hard to gauge his expression due to the mask he wore. "You?"

"Isabel attacked him," Felicity said as she stepped up beside Diggle. "So I hit her with the van."

Oliver blinked and looked at Felicity but before he could say anything Slade was speaking.

"Adeline's army is terrorizing the city, she's got at least fifty men, maybe more."

"They're everywhere," Diggle said as he looked at his fellow Alpha. "And we've got no way of taking them down without risking innocent people."

"We actually do."

Everyone turned to look at Felicity.

"S.T.A.R. Labs called," she went on, looking somewhat hopeful but uncertain at the same time. "The sample of Mirakuru Slade brought back, I had some friends trying to work up a cure using it. They called. A courier's in route."

Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Where is it?"

Felicity already had her cell phone in hand, calling the courier, finding out he was on 4th Street but he'd been in an accident. They rushed to the scene, weaving in and out of burning cars and wreckage caused by Adeline's army. They were almost to the bridge when Detective Lance called, asking how he and the police force could help. Oliver told him that they needed to contain the soldiers, that he was working on something that might help but he needed more time. Just as Oliver hung up Diggle cut the wheel sharply, one of Adeline's men following after them, nearly able to keep pace with the van even though he was on foot. Despite Diggle's best attempts a second soldier appeared, shoving a car out in front of them, causing the van to flip.

Climbing from the van, Diggle half carrying Felicity who was barely conscious, using an explosive arrow Oliver managed to buy them time to get away. Grant scooped Felicity up into his arms, carrying her as they all hurried down the street. Unfortunately by the time they reached the courier it was too late. Adeline's men had gotten to him first, had killed him and taken the cure. Knowing they couldn't return to the foundry they went to the only place Oliver could think of that would be even remotely safe.

The clock tower where Sara had hidden out during her early days back in Starling.

Felicity called her friend at S.T.A.R. Labs, hoping they would be able to make more of the cure, only to learn that they'd used all of the Mirakuru making the batch they'd sent with the courier. Oliver listened from where he stood at one of the broken clock faces, staring out at the city, his city, watching as it burned and suffered. Again. All because of a psychopath's rage.

"We can't stop Adenline's men without the cure," Oliver said as he realized that this was likely the end. Even with Slade and Grant they stood little chance of defeating Adeline's army.

"We'll find another way, kid." Slade sounded certain but this time Oliver just couldn't believe his Alpha.

"There is no other way!"

Oliver slammed his fist into the wall, ignoring Slade shout, turning to face his team, the people he relied on, the people he wasn't certain he could protect. "We needed that cure. It was our one sure shot. Now...Now we have..."

The sound of a cell phone ringing drew his attention before he could finish and he watched as Felicity stared at the caller ID, when she looked up the shock was evident. She turned the phone, holding it out to Oliver. _S. Blood_ flashed across the screen. Taking the phone he quickly answered, ready for almost anything but what Sebastian said to him.

_"I have the Mirakuru cure."_

After ending the call he looked at his friends. "Alright," he said as he looked at Slade. "You're coming with me." He then looked at Diggle. "Digg, you stay here with Felicity, keep this place secure for as long as you can." Diggle nodded even as Oliver's gaze swung to Grant. "Grant, go to the precinct, check in on Detective Lance and then go to the hospital and make sure our family is safe."

Everyone nodded and they split up. Oliver and Slade heading the Sebastian's office. The dead that littered the hallways and offices made Oliver's stomach roll. Entering Sebastian's office, Slade close behind him, he slowly pushed his hood down, finding Sebastian standing by the windows, the man was looking out at the destruction he had helped to create. He listened as Sebastian tried to explain himself.

"All I ever wanted to do," Sebastian said after his little speech, turning to face Oliver. "Was help people, Oliver."

"Help me believe that." Oliver kept his bow lowered but was ready to use it at any moment. "Where's the cure?"

He felt rather than heard Slade move, his Alpha slowly stepping around him, edging towards Sebastian, his movements a silent promise of violence if Sebastian so much as twitched the wrong way.

"Adeline won't rest," Sebastian said as he walked over to his desk, his gaze fixing on Slade. "Until she's torn your world apart."

"That won't be so easy a task," Slade growled from behind his mask, glaring at Sebastian even as Oliver took a small step forward. "Not once we level the playing field. Now, where's the cure?"

Sebastian reached down behind the desk, Slade tensed, ready to fight, but all the man did was pull up the briefcase from S.T.A.R. Labs that contained the cure. He walked over, handing the case to Oliver. "I hope you can stop her with this," he said, sounding sincere, but Oliver had heard him sound sincere before. "For all our sakes. And I want you to know that when this is over, I will do everything in my power to rebuild the city."

Oliver frowned. 

"You really think that after everything that's happened that, after what you've done, that they'll still let you be mayor?"

"Why not?" Sebastian shook his head, clearly confused by Oliver's words. "No one knows I've done anything except try to save this city." His expression became cold then, hard and fierce. "And if you tell anyone about my mask I will tell them about yours."

Slade growled as he started to step forward, his intention very clear, but Oliver stopped him by holding his arm out in front of him. Giving Sebastian a cold look Oliver saw a flicker of fear in the man's eyes as he told him "Do what you have to, Sebastian."

Without another word Oliver and Slade left. Returning as quickly as they could to the clock tower to regroup with Diggle and wait for word from Grant.


	34. Chapter 34

Thea was pacing her mother's room, continuously looking out the window, seeing fire and smoke and hearing sirens in the distance. She chewed her thumbnail as Laurel rocked Rose, Joe pressed close to her, watching everything with wide eyes. "It's like the night of the Undertaking all over again," Thea said as Roy turned away from the door to look at her. "God...what...where is Oliver?"

"Out there," Laurel said as she carefully put Rose in her carrier, thankful that she didn't have to try and lie to Thea about where Oliver was. "Trying to stop Adeline and her army."

"We should have left." Thea looked at her mother, still unconscious, and then back at Laurel. "We should have gotten an ambulance and headed for Central City."

"We're safer here," Roy said as he crossed the room, hugging Thea close, being mindful of his strength. "Oliver wouldn't have told us to stay put if he thought..."

Screams from down the hall caused him to fall silent even as he released Thea, whirling towards the door. There was more screaming and some gun fire, the hospital security guards no doubt, and Roy was moving before he really thought about it. Heading for the door he stopped only when Thea said his name, grabbing his arm to try and stop him.

"I'm just going to check things out," he said, gently pushing her back. "Stay here and, if I say so, shut and barricade the door."

"Roy..." 

Thea watched as Roy disappeared into the hall and she looked at Laurel, who was moving Rose and Joe into a corner, overturning a chair to use as cover for them and, just as she turned back to the door, she watched as Roy went flying down the hall.

"ROY!"

She rushed to the door even as Laurel shouted her name, trying to stop her, but she was out in the hallway before Laurel could grab hold of her finding a masked man stalking down the hallway towards her. Rushing to Roy's side, who seemed to have been rendered unconscious when he'd hit the floor, trying to pull him back into her mother's room, back to safety, but he was heavy and before she could even budge him her arm was being grabbed and she looked up to find the masked man looming over her.

She screamed as she was lifted off of her feet, held in the air like a doll, fear shooting through her like liquid fire and she tried to fight him off, tried to get free.

It wasn't until Laurel struck the man with what looked like a medical pole of some kind that the man released her, causing her to fall to the floor. The man, stunned by Laurel's blow staggered a few steps down the hall. Thea, scrambling, grabbed hold of Roy by his shirt and managed to pull him towards the room. Laurel was there in a heartbeat, helping her and they had just gotten Roy to the door of Moira's room when the masked man righted himself, turning to slowly advance on them.

Laurel grabbed Thea's arm, fear clear as day on her face, but before either of them could so much as scream two arrows slammed into the man's chest. They didn't seem to even faze him because he tore both free, dropping them, even as he, and Thea and Laurel, looked down the hall. Thea expected to see her brother but stared in surprise at the dark clad archer at the end of the hall. When the man took a step forward the archer loosed another arrow, which hit the man square in the chest. It, like the first two, was yanked free but the man held onto it, glaring at the archer.

"Who the hell are you?"

The arrow beeped suddenly and then exploded, throwing the masked man down the hall.

Thea and Laurel watched as the archer pulled his hood off, both shocked and afraid by what they saw.

"I'm her father," Malcolm Merlyn, who was supposed to be dead, glared at the fallen man, a pool of blood forming around him.

Laurel recovered quicker than Thea and, after bumping the younger woman to break her out of her trance like state, they managed to drag Roy back into Moira's room, managing to get him over to the corner where the kids were. Laurel leapt up, intending to shut the door, but before she could Malcolm was there, his bow lowered but Laurel knew he was still a very real threat. She moved, despite her fear, to stand so she was between him and the others.

"I won't let you hurt them," she said, all the while knowing she was no match for him, not really, but she wasn't about to stand by and see him hurt Moira or Thea just because Oliver had tried to kill him. She'd go down fighting.

Malcolm looked at her, his expression unreadable but she saw the flicker of confusion in his eyes. "Laurel," he spoke calm, slowly lifting one hand in what was probably meant to be a placating gesture but it caused Laurel to take a quick step back, fear spiking through her again. "Laurel, I'm not going to hurt anyone."

Laurel shook her head. "You're lying."

"No. I'm not." Malcolm's gaze cut to Thea then, who had moved herself so she was positioned between the corner were the kids were still hidden and her psychopath of a father. "I swear I didn't come here to hurt anyone. I came to protect my daughter."

Laurel blinked, looking between Malcolm and Thea, understanding dawning but as she returned her gaze to Malcolm just as Thea stood, glaring daggers at the man, snarling angrily as she moved. 

"And why should we believe you?" Thea stepped forward, her anger making her bold even when her instincts told her to stay back, to stay away from Malcolm. Her boyfriend was hurt. Her mother was hurt. Her niece and nephew were hiding, frightened, in the corner. She was done being afraid. She was going to be strong. For them. For the people who needed her to be a powerful Alpha. "You're a murderer!"

"I don't expect you to understand," Malcolm said as he looked from Thea to Laurel. "I don't expect any of you to understand, what I've done. Not now. Not without time...time to explain."

"Explain?" Thea shook her head, fighting back tears, hands clenching into fists at her sides. "I don't want you to explain that. I want you to tell me why you're here."

"I heard what happened to Moira, to your mother." He looked at Moira, still and so frail looking and Thea saw the small flicker of sorrow in his eyes even as he looked back at her. "I needed to make sure you were alright. I needed to see my daughter."

"I am _not your daughter_ ," Thea snarled, months of pent up rage and hurt flowing through each word. "You are nothing to me. And I want nothing from you, do you understand?"

That flicker of sorrow returned to his eyes for a moment before he masked it.

"Yes." He gave the slightest nod. "But right now you need my help. My protection. All of you do. You have no idea just how dangerous it is out there. The city is falling. Please, just...just let me keep you safe."

Thea exchanged a look with Laurel before looking over her shoulder, seeing Joe peeking out over the chair, dark eyes wide as he looked at her, clearly seeking her reassurance and, as she turned back to the man who, biologically, was her father she knew she didn't have a lot of options. Not with Roy unconscious and no idea where Oliver was. Right now she had to take the best way of protecting the people in this room and that way was Malcolm.

"Okay," she said with a small nod as Laurel stepped closer to her, the Omega offering a silent show of support even though she was still clearly afraid. "Okay, you..." Movement behind Malcolm drew her gaze and, being trained as he was, he immediately noticed and turned, ready to defend them only to fall still as the click of a gun's safety going off fill the air.

"You know it's funny," the man in the black body armour and mask said, voice raspy through the front of the mask, as he kept the gun aimed at Malcolm's head. "But I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be dead."

Laurel frowned. She knew that voice.

"Grant?"

Reaching up with his free hand the man tugged his mask off, revealing a face Laurel and Thea had both come to know well in recent months. "Where's my brother and sister," he all but growled, eyes never leaving Malcolm, ready to pull the trigger if he had to.

"They're safe," Laurel said as she gestured towards where the two children were.

Grant drew a deep breath. "Good." His gaze locked with Malcolm's. "Next question. Why the fuck are you here?"

Malcolm didn't so much as flinch.

"To protect my daughter."

"According to my dad that's my job, mate."

Malcolm frowned but it was Laurel who spoke. "Dad?"

"He means Oliver," Thea said as she stepped forward, looking at Grant the same way she looked at Oliver. With love and acceptance and pride. "When...When he delivered Rose...when Oliver blacked out...he called him dad."

"S'what he is, being mated to my old man and all." Grant glanced, briefly, at Thea. "You want me to deal with this lunatic?"

"Oliver needs you out there doesn't he," Malcolm said calmly, his gaze never wavering from Grant's face. "Needs you to help him take control of the city back from those madmen."

"Maybe he does but I'm pretty sure if he knew you were here he'd tell me to put one through your skull and stay with my family."

" _I_ can protect them."

"You think I'm going to trust you to do that? After you murdered five-hundred-and-three people? Mate, you're nuttier than I thought."

Malcolm drew a deep breath and then spoke in a language neither Thea or Laurel understood, but Grant frowned slightly before replying in the same language, clearly asking a question. Malcolm gave a small nod before answering. Grant's gaze narrowed for a moment before he slowly lowered the gun, flicking the safety back on before holstering his weapon. Pushing by Malcolm, Grant moved into the room, pausing long enough to check on Roy, who was slowly starting to come around, before turning his attention to Joe and Rose.

Joe hugged him tightly, giving him a look that clearly said _be careful_ before releasing him and tucking himself down next to Rose's carrier. Standing he crossed the room again, touching Thea's arm and she hugged him before he slipped back out the door, pausing long enough to turn to Malcolm.

"If anything happens to them," he said slowly, calmly, gaze cold and hard. "I will personally tell Ra's al Ghul where to find you."

Malcolm nodded and Grant tugged his mask back on before he disappeared down the hallway, needing to get back to the clock tower.


	35. Chapter 35

By the time everyone had regrouped at the clock tower Oliver had learned that Amanda Waller had called down an A.R.G.U.S. drone to drop six GBU4 bombs on Starling City in order to contain the threat that was Adeline's army. Despite his attempts to convince Amanda to give them time, time to administer the cure, she had refused to listen. Had told him that he had until dawn.

Unfortunately shortly after the call with Amanda the clock tower was compromised by a group of Adeline's men.

They managed to escape and, thanks to Diggle's ex-wife, Layla, who blew up the clock tower with a rocket launcher, several more of Adeline's army fell. With no where else to go they returned to the foundry, which had been destroyed by some of Adeline's men. There they formulated a plan that they hoped would work. Layla and Diggle would go to A.R.G.U.S., hopefully, to buy more time to stop Adeline and her army while Oliver and the others set about equipping injection arrows and darts with the cure that they would then use on Adeline and her men.

"We'll need a whole army if we plan on doing this," Diggle said as Felicity and Grant finished filling the arrows and darts while Oliver and Slade tried to determine the best areas to hit first.

"I know," a voice, feminine and familiar, called out from near the stairs and, in response, everyone with a weapon had theirs drawn and aimed, watching as Sara, Nyssa and a group of members from the League of Assassins entered the foundry. Nyssa smiled as though amused by their actions. "Which is why an army is what I brought."

Oliver looked at Sara. "What is she doing here?"

"I asked her to come," Sara said, ignoring the way Oliver glared and the huff from Slade who had sheathed his sword, motioning for Grant and the others to lower their own weapons.

While Oliver and Sara bickered over whether using Nyssa and her assassins was a good idea or not, Grant tugged Slade to the side and relayed to him what, or rather who, he had seen at the hospital. They both looked at Oliver before Slade told his son that they would only tell Oliver _after_ things with Adeline were settled. Oliver didn't need his focus shifted in two directions right now.

Despite his misgivings about Nyssa and her men Oliver accepted their help, admitting that they needed it but that they were doing things his way. No killing.

They all left the foundry together, with Diggle and Layla heading for A.R.G.U.S., Oliver watched them go before he turned to Slade, about to tell his mate to be careful when his phone chirped. Frowning, because he honestly had no idea who could possibly be calling him during all this chaos, he quickly checked it. His frown deepened as he answered the call. "Miranda? What's..."

"Hello, Oliver," Adeline's voice came over the line and, in the background he heard Miranda shout, telling him not to come, to leave her, before someone obviously struck her to silence her. "Surprised?"

"She's got nothing to do with this, Adeline," he growled, watching Slade tense as his Alpha stepped closer and Nyssa's dark gaze fixed on him, her face an unreadable mask. "Let her go."

"Oh I don't think so. You brought her into your affairs with Isabel, and she helped cost me time and effort, which makes her a part of this."

"Adeline I swear I will kill you if you hurt her."

Adeline laughed. Loud and maniacal and Oliver ground his teeth. "I'd like to see you try."

The call ended and Oliver snarled as he threw the phone. He looked at the combined forces of his team and Nyssa's. "Adeline is at Queen Consolidated." He looked at Sara and only Sara then. "And she has Miranda."

To his surprise it was Nyssa who stiffened, Nyssa who made a low sound, almost like a growl, in the back of her throat.

"Then might I suggest," Nyssa said as she readied her bow. "That we take the fight to them?"

Oliver nodded and, as a unit, they headed for Queen Consolidated. They took down numerous members of Adeline's army with the cure, not surprised to find the majority of them surrounding Queen Consolidated. The prisoners turned super-soldiers had been prepared for a handful of enemies, the small army was surprising enough that it took little to over power and inject the men with the cure. Silently deciding the best course of action, Oliver, Slade, Grant and Sara rode up to the top floor in the elevators, taking out men as they went until they reaching the main conference room where Adeline and Isabel were, nearly a dozen men fanned out around them and Miranda on her knees in front of Isabel, who had a sword pressed to the woman's neck.

Adeline, wearing her own battle gear, styled similarly to what Billy Wintergreen had worn on Lian Yu, looked at them, one by one and was clearly unfazed by their presence.

"Either you have quite a bit of confidence in this cure of yours," she said as she moved, smooth and stealthily as a predator. "Or you a bigger fool than I thought."

"Miranda, are you alright," Oliver asked, ignoring Adeline in favour of looking at Miranda who, though there were tear tracks and running mascara on her face, did not look afraid. She looked like someone who knew how to act in this sort of situation. She looked at him as she nodded and then glanced up at the ceiling, as though she knew Nyssa and her men were waiting for Oliver's signal.

"You're little bitch is just fine," Isabel growled, pressing the blade a little closer. "For now. But I'm going to enjoy painting the floor with her blood."

Adeline made a soft, commanding sound and Isabel fell immediately silent. She looked at Slade and gave a small, icy smile. "You know I never took you as a man who liked weakness in his partner, Slade," she said as she moved again, taking the slightest step forward, Slade's hand, his sword, twitched slightly in response. "I'll make certain, love, to gut him slowly, make him really _feel_ it. And you can watch and know that you failed. Again."

"You're not going to touch him," Slade growled from behind his mask even as Grant shifted his stance, his bo staff tapping against the floor in what would have easily appeared to be impatience but was in fact a taunt. "Not him or our children. Because I'm going to kill you before you get that chance, Adeline."

Adeline chuckled and shook her head. "I seriously doubt that, Slade." She gestured around them. "When last I checked, my force, crippled as it may be, outnumbers yours." She laughed and gave him a condescending look. "You really should have brought more men."

Sara smiled even as Grant chuckled from behind his mask.

"What makes you think we didn't," Oliver asked and, within a heartbeat, windows shattered as Nyssa and her men joined them.

The fight was swift, the surprising move, the addition of Nyssa and her men, caused chaos as cure arrows and darts were thrown. Adeline's men falling one by one. Oliver shot three arrows at Adeline while Slade threw several darts, both hoping hit their target, but she deflected them with practiced ease before making an escape out one of the windows, leaving her men and Isabel to their fates.

Isabel, having been hit with one of the darts from Grant, proved to still be a formidable opponent and managed to fight off two of Nyssa's assassins and Sara, trying to reach Miranda, who had wisely rushed to the far corner of the room when the chaos had erupted but before the psychotic Omega could get more than three steps before Nyssa demonstrated why her title of Heir to the Demon was more than just a familial one. She moved like a shadow, twisting and avoiding Isabel's swords even as she flipped her bow, catching Isabel with enough force to snap her knee out of joint, forcing the woman to her knees.

When Sara went to strike Oliver called her off, causing Isabel to look at him, a smug smile on her face.

"Kill me," she said, clearly knowing he wouldn't. "Don't kill me. It doesn't matter." Her smiled grew and it was clear that she was amused by the situation. "I beat you." She glanced at Miranda who had stepped closer now that the danger was over, one of Nyssa's assassins standing almost protectively at her side. "And you can rest assured the first thing I'll do when I'm free is kill that smug little..."

Before Isabel could finish Nyssa, who'd clearly had enough, grabbed her by the hair, wrenching her head back so their gazes met. "No one threatens her," the female assassin practically growled before she, despite Oliver's orders not to kill, snapped Isabel neck as though it were nothing more than a twig.

When Oliver aimed an arrow at her all the assassins aimed their own at him. Nyssa, not bothered in the least by his actions, merely looked at him. "Your reluctance to do what is necessary is why your city burns," she said calmly before gesture for her men to stand down, her gaze slowly flickering about the room. "Your Alpha and son have no such reluctance. They know what must be done."

Oliver quickly turned, bow and arrow lowering as he searched the room for Slade and Grant only to find them gone. Having given chase after Adeline. He started to step towards the window, the zipline, but Sara suddenly grabbed his arm. "You can't stop them, Ollie," she said as Miranda slowly approached, Oliver couldn't help but glare at his friend. "You know there is only one way to truly stop Adeline."

"They don't have to kill her. There are other ways to..."

"Sara is right, Oliver," Miranda said, taking him by surprise and he looked at her. "People like Adeline do not stop just because they are locked away." She reached up, pushing his hood back and cupping his cheek with one hand. "If she is permitted to live, her hate will fester until she either escapes or plots a way to destroy you and Slade from within whatever prison she is placed. It is the slow knife, Oliver, the knife that takes it's time, that waits years without forgetting, that slips quietly between the bones. That is the knife that cuts deepest.

You knew from the beginning that there was only one way this could end. Your mate has the strength to carry this burden. Let him do what he must. What you cannot bring yourself to do."

Oliver stared at her, their gazes locked, before he slowly looked out the window again. He wanted to follow after Slade, to help him take Adeline down, but he knew Miranda, knew Sara and Nyssa, were right. There was only one way to end this and he didn't have the strength of will to kill Adeline. He had to trust that Slade and Grant did. Because he knew Miranda was also right about Adeline being patient enough to wait years to strike again.

He slowly nodded and looked at Sara. "I need to get to the hospital to check on my family."

Sara nodded and, together with Nyssa and her men, they left Queen Consolidated. Oliver prayed his mate and son would be alright dealing with Adeline alone.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second to last chapter, which means there is only one more. 
> 
> The final chapter will wrap some stuff up and leave a few doors open for me to further this series in the future if I so choose.

Slade and Grant tracked Adeline over the rooftops to a warehouse on the edge of the Glades. Not wanting to risk losing Adeline they followed her in, Slade using a hand signal to tell Grant to stay close even as Grant nodded, gun in hand, ready to end this nightmare before it got any worse.

They prowled through the dimly lit interior of the warehouse searching for Adeline, for some hint of where the woman was hiding. Slade kept glancing down as he moved, watching for trip wires or any IEDs that Adeline might have had the foresight to set up. He had just taken a step onto a low level platform when he saw it. Wires and cables that shouldn't have been where they were. He immediately tried to push Grant from the platform.

"Move!"

Slade's warning came too late and both men screamed as an electrical current shot through the floor and into them. Their bodies jerked and twitched and they crumbled to the ground just as the current cut off. Slade, still conscious enough to lift his head, looking up and watched as Adeline descended a set of stairs. She smiled as she moved, gun in hand, looking for all the world as though she'd won.

"Mirakuru is a wonderful thing," she said as she slowly, calmly, walked towards them. "Makes you stronger, faster, sharper. Gives you remarkable healing factor. Too bad it doesn't do anything against electricity."

She tapped something on her belt and the electricity cut out, but both men could still feel the after effects of it shooting through them, firing from one nerve to the next. Slade managed to glare up at Adeline as she stooped down, pulling his mask off before doing the same to Grant. She smiled, not the beautiful smile she'd had when Slade had first met her twenty years ago, but a sharp, sadistic, twisted smile that made her look at the more insane.

"If it had been your precious bitch stepping on the pad, receiving that jolt, his heart would have fried." Adeline's eyes glittered with glee and Slade attempted to move, to fight off the linger effects of the electricity but couldn't. Not yet. "The Mirakuru makes it so I'd need a bit more current to kill the two of you. Good thing really. Since I don't want this to end too quickly. You have to suffer first."

"Ade..." Slade tried to speak as Adeline moved, her hand grabbing the back of Grant's jacket, hauling him, despite his weak attempts to fight back, over to a railing, propping the young man up against it, using flex cuffs to secure his hands outwards on one of the bars before drawing a length of cord from one of the pouches on her belt. Slade watched, helplessly, as she carefully wound the cord around Grant's neck, using some sort of specific pattern as she secured the ends to the railing just behind their son's neck.

"Now, sweetie," she cooed, not sounding like the mother and wife she had been, but a patronising psychotic bitch. "Don't move too much. If you do that pretty little cord will tighten and keep tightening until you end up strangling yourself."

Grant started to move, the electricity having mostly run its course, his body slowly returning to his control, only to still seconds later when he realized she wasn't lying. Struggling made the cord tighten. He felt the press of it against his throat, the leather of it dragging threateningly over his skin and he looked at his father, seeing the rage swirling like a storm in Slade's eyes.

"Gra...Grant..." Slade managed to move slightly, struggling to his hands and knees, knowing everything depended on stopping Adeline. His son's life. The city's survival. Everything. 

Adeline turned, looking at Slade with a disgusted sneer on her face. "You think you can _save_ him?" She walked towards him, purpose clear in her gait and she made a deep, angry sound as she kicked Slade in the ribs, driving him back to the floor, forcing the breath from his lungs. "You think you can save _any of them_?!"

Slade glared up at her. "We...We already stopped...you're army..."

"You think that was only plan, Slade? You think I don't have another way of getting to you and your little bitch?" Adeline stepped back, pulling a knife from her belt. "You think I'm just going to run away, tail between my legs, like a coward?! Like you?!"

"I think...you're afraid..." Slade drew a deep breath, the effects of the electricity leaving his body, the effects of his more pure source of Mirakuru no doubt, but he knew he had to keep up the act. He had to pretend. Otherwise Adeline was likely to zap both of them again. "You know we've...won..."

"You've won nothing!" Adeline grabbed him by the hair, lifting him upwards off the floor and he ground his teeth together against the sharp bite of pain, his gaze fixed with hers. "Do you hear me?! NOTHING!"

"Waller...called in...a...a...drone..." Slade smirked, making it look as though he'd had to fight to get his facial muscles to move properly. He took great pleasure in watching Adeline's eyes widen a fraction. Clearly she hadn't counted on that. Hadn't counted on the head of A.R.G.U.S. doing anything and everything in her power to prevent Adeline's army of super soldiers from leaving Starling. "It's...It's got enough...juice...to...turn this city...into...a crater."

Adeline shook her head, pressing her knife to his throat, the sharp edge nicking just enough to draw a thin trickle of blood before the Mirakuru in his veins healed the wound in the span of time it took his heart to beat.

"You wouldn't let that happen," she sneered at him. "Not when your precious Omega slut is still in the city."

"Do you...Do you see...him?" Slade laughed, deep and dark, the sort of laugh he could remember from his nightmares of his time right after Oliver had injected him with the Mirakuru, before he'd learned control, when the drug that saved him had started warping his mind. "You think I'm...stupid...enough to let my Omega...my defenceless children...stay in a city...doomed to die?"

"There's no way they got out."

"Those men and women...fighting with us...are followers of...of Ra's al Ghul, Adeline." Slade enjoyed, deeply enjoyed the flicker of fear in her eyes. "Members of...the...League of Assassins."

"You're lying!"

"He's not." Grant gasped from where he was. "Nyssa...the one who snapped Isabel Rochev neck...she's Ra's daughter. The...The Heir to the Demon."

Adeline looked from Slade to Grant and back again, clearly weighing their words, considering everything they'd said, everything she'd seen, before she sneered and shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she spat, glaring down at Slade. "Your little bitch and brat might have slipped my net but I can still make you suffer."

In a move quicker than Slade could track, even with his enhanced eyesight, Adeline drove her knee into his face, blood and snot spilling hotly down his face as she effectively broke his nose, causing him to roar in pain and outrage. She shoved him back down to the floor and stepped towards Grant, her intention made all too clear by how she held her knife.

"You ruined my children," she said, speaking to Slade, her gaze cutting to him for the briefest of moments before it focused solely on her eldest child. "First Joe, with your damnable pride. And then Grant, my beautiful, wonderful boy, with the toxin in your blood that you call a miracle."

Grant snarled at his mother. "He saved me!" He started to struggle, momentarily forgetting about the cord, before stilling the moment the leather began to tighten. "I would have died!"

"Better that you had!" Adeline knelt down, grabbing a fist full of his hair and tilting his head back, not enough to tighten the cord but enough that their gazes locked. "He corrupted you! Poisoned you down to your very core! But I can fix that. I can undo what he's done."

Grant saw the blade of her knife glint in the dim light and he made a low, pleading sound in the back of his throat. "Mum," he said softly, praying, hoping, that some shred of the woman who'd birthed him, who'd raised him and loved him, was still in there somewhere. "Mum, please...please don't do this."

Adeline's face changed then, becoming almost like Grant remembered from his childhood, she lowered her knife, the painful grip on his hair loosened as she slid her hand down his face, cupping his cheek almost tenderly. "My sweet boy," she said softly, voice almost warm, almost like his memories. "I'm so sorry."

For a moment he thought it had worked, he thought he'd gotten through to her, but then her smile changed, becoming that warped perversion of his mother's smile and he knew, nothing he or his father said or did would make any difference.

"But I have to," Adeline continued, glancing over her shoulder at Slade, seemingly giddy that he was going to watch as she did this. As she killed their son. She looked back to Grant, still smiling that insane smile. "It's the only way to save you, don't you see?"

Grant glanced at his father, seeing that the man was fully recovered and just waiting for Adeline to be distracted enough to strike. And Grant could give him that.

"I do," he said softly, tears spilling down his face because, for all the evil and harm she had done, Adeline was still his mother. And she always would be. "I do understand." He drew a shaky, raspy breath. "And I...And I'm sorry."

Adeline's smile wavered. Leaning closer, she tipped her head towards him. "Sorry?"

"Yeah." He let out a weak chuckle. "For this."

Before she could blink, before she could realize what was happening, Grant turned his head, the cord tightening to the point where he had little air, but even so he managed to bite down on the small canister hidden inside the lining of the collar of his [jacket](http://www.josephm.com/ladies-store-8/menswear-184/barbour-mens-heritage-duralinen-international-jacket-345025-105595_zoom.jpg). His teeth punctured the canister and, with a hiss and a small green cloud, a chemical was sprayed into Adeline's face.

She screamed, leaping away but not in time, and Grant smiled almost savagely, some of the chemical clinging to his lips, making them numb. He watched as she scrubbed at her face, her knife falling from her hand and clattering noisily at her feet. His smile widened as she screamed again, demanding to know what the hell he had done and, as he watched his father stand, he looked up at his mother, at the woman who used to be his mother, and laughed.

"Special present from my friend in Santa Prisca. Turns out this particular blend of his compound doesn't react so well with the Mirakuru serum."

Adeline screeched, sounding like a banshee, as she managed to clear her vision. Those sharp, ice blue eyes fixed on Grant like a cobra even as her arms and hands spasmed and twitched violent, a minor result of the two chemicals mixing in her system. "You fucking little animal!" She took a rocky step towards him. "I am going to gut you! And I'll take my time so your bastard father knows how much you suff..."

Slade lunged then, knocking both he and Adeline from the platform.

He heard Grant's hoarse shout but ignored it, focused completely on brawling with Adeline. Because that was exactly what their fight had come down to. A brawl. For every hit she landed he returned three and then, just when it seemed she had the upper hand, using a manoeuvre very similar to one Shado had once shown him, he twisted, driving a small, hidden knife into her spine.

She didn't scream or cry out.

There was merely a soft gasp of pain and surprise as she crumbled to the floor.

Mirakuru was a wonderful thing.

But it could heal an injury when the weapon was still lodged firmly in place.

Even with the spinal damage Slade could see her body twitching, the muscles spasming, a result from Grant's chemical and he didn't need to be a doctor or a chemist to know that Adeline was slowly dying. Blood was starting to drip from her ears and nose. Vessels in her eyes were starting to burst, turning the whites a murky shade of red. Even though she had to be in excruciating pain she still managed to glare up at him. Defiant to the end.

"Go...on..." She hissed, blood spilling from between her lips. "Finish it..."

Slade drew one of his swords, the blade glittering like obsidian, and he pressed the tip to the hollow of Adeline's throat, his dark gaze fixed upon her face. But, despite knowing he had to, for Oliver and their children, for the city, for everyone, he found his hands trembling. He'd once loved Adeline. Deeply loved her. And while it wasn't the same sort of love he shared with Oliver it had still defined a huge part of his life. She was the mother of his sons.

He made a low, angry, pained sound and stepped back, drawing his sword away from her.

"I can't."

"Fucking...coward..."

"I can't kill you, Addy." He spoke softly, everything in his screamed that he had to, he had to kill her, but he couldn't. "I can't."

He turned slowly, knowing that Grant's chemicals would do what he couldn't, his gaze swinging to the platform to find Grant had somehow turned his head, was watching with wide blue eyes. He drew a deep breath and started to move towards his son, intending to free him, only to have his world slow down to a crawl as he heard Adeline somehow manage to move, heard the distant sounding shout of _"Dad!"_ that Grant gave. He turned, moving as quickly as he could but he could smell the gunpowder and knew he wasn't going to be fast enough to stop her.

He saw the gun, a 9mm, gripped in her hand, her finger, shaking, on the trigger, starting to squeeze.

And then, from somewhere in the darkness above them, a single arrow was fired.

It pierced through Adeline's throat, blood spraying as the arrowhead tore through veins and arteries.

Adeline let out a gurgling, choking sound as she collapsed to the floor, the life fading quickly from her bloodstained eyes.

Slade looked up into the rafters and catwalks, expecting to see Oliver or even Nyssa, but whomever the archer was they knew how to use the shadows to their advantage. Knew how to kill and disappear. After a quick search, eyes finding nothing and no one, Slade rushed to free Grant, cutting the cord and flex cuffs before he pulled the young man into his arms, hugging him tightly all while growling in Grant's ear.

"Don't you ever do something that stupid again."

Grant huffed, still breathless and throat sore from the cord, though the Mirakuru was quickly taking care of the later. "This from...the man who...who couldn't kill...her..."

Slade said nothing. He didn't need to. Grant understood.

As Slade drew back, hands framing Grant's face as he checked his son, making certain the young Beta was okay, he couldn't help but ask curiously, "Santa Prisca?"

Grant shrugged as they climbed to their feet. "He owed me a favour." He retrieved his gun even as Slade retrieved his fallen sword. "Now, how about we get the hell outta here and go check on everyone?"

Slade nodded and together they left the warehouse, neither looking back.


	37. Chapter 37

In the weeks following the near destruction of Starling City things seemed to be returning to normal.

Moira was eventually well enough to leave the hospital and, because of the senseless murder of Sebastian Blood and most of the city council, she was almost immediately sworn in as mayor. Her first act was to launch a campaign to restore the city and to help the areas most affected by Adeline's army.

Thea was back to running Verdant and slowly mending things with her mother, it was even to the point where they were back on speaking terms. Though she would never elaborate when asked what had changed her mind. Roy, having been injected with the cure, was now able to work and be with Thea without worry what might happen. They were a good fit, especially when it came to running the club.

Felicity remained personal assistant to the CEO of Queen Consolidated and, she liked to point out, especially to Oliver, that at least now her genius was truly being put to good use as Miranda Tate was just as smart, if not more so, as she was so it was much more challenging than when she'd been Oliver's assistant. Oliver pretended to be deeply hurt by that but he couldn't be happier for Felicity.

Grant, thanks to his knowing the owners of Queen Consolidated, got a job in the IT department where, like Felicity before him, his skills could be put to the best use. He of course grouched to high heaven that Oliver had Diggle shadowing him but deep down he was touched that the two men cared enough about him to even bother in the first place. So if an extra mug of coffee was on Grant's desk and he happened to give it to Diggle, well, that was nobody's goddamn business.

Sara, as part of her deal with Nyssa, returned to the League of Assassins but not as the woman who'd originally run from them. She would not retake her oath to the League's leader. She would follow Nyssa because she loved the woman and, as she told Oliver before she left, their love was no different than what was shared between an Alpha and Omega pair.

Because of the murders of Kate Spencer and several of her staff, Laurel soon found herself appointment as temporary District Attorney, though it was looking like the city council, including Moira, was pushing to make it permanent. She'd taken it all in stride and was shaping up to be the lawyer she'd always dreamed of becoming.

Even Oliver and Slade found themselves finding a bit of normalcy as they moved from Slade's apartment, which was really too small for five people, especially when two of those five were a Bonded pair, to the Queen Mansion. Joe took to the large house and gardens like a fish to water and spent most of his time exploring or playing. Even Grant had admitted it was nice living in a place where his family was near but he still had a good sense of privacy.

It was why, one sunny afternoon, he found himself in the garden, under a large oak tree near the back of the yard, watching his family. Oliver was sitting in the grass, holding Rose, laughing as Slade and Joe played. Joe, smiling brighter than the sun, continuously launched himself at Slade, who pretended that the small boy had succeeded in knocking him over. Slade would wrap his arms around his youngest son and roll them, laughing that deep rich laugh that Grant remembered from his own childhood. It was nice to just be able to do this. To sit and not to have to worry about someone trying to destroy his family.

He knew, of course, that something or someone would eventually threaten the city again and both his fathers would rush to defend it, but for now this, this calm and ease, was their life.

"They are happy."

He turned his head, looking at the newcomer who he hadn't heard, a small smile on his face. "Yeah. And they're together right now thanks to you."

"You knew Slade would not be able to kill her."

"Could you kill a person you once loved? A person you had two kids with?"

Fingers, slim yet strong, combed through his hair then. "You have not told them?"

He shrugged. "Not my secret to tell."

A smile graced that pale, pretty face, spider web scars barely noticeable beneath the dark hood of the jacket. "Someday, perhaps, I will tell them. But, for now, it is enough to know they are alive and happy."

Grant nodded and looked at Oliver, holding Rose, who kept reaching up to pat at his face. "They named her for you, you know? Honouring your memory."

A soft, happy hum and then "You will watch over them for me? And call should a need arise again?"

"Of course." He nodded again and looked back up only to find himself alone. He chuckled and shook his head. "Damn archers."

Looking back to his family he saw Slade lying on his back, Joe sitting quite contentedly on his chest, looking for all the world like a victorious little boy and he laughed as he pushed himself to his feet. "Oi, how about a real sparring match," he called out as he began crossing the yard to where the others were. "Old man."

Slade eyes flashed even as Joe scrambled off him, grinning, climbing to his feet. "Do not," he growled but with no real heat. "Call me that."

Grant stuck his tongue out. "Make me," he taunted with a cocky grin. "Old man."

He heard Oliver laugh just as Slade lunged.

Yeah, life was good alright.


End file.
